


维勇日常段子

by fallingmoon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: LOVE IN DAILY LIFE, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 309
Words: 67,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingmoon/pseuds/fallingmoon
Summary: 所谓爱情，是被吸引 - 共渡 - 甜美 - 冲突 - 妥协 - 理解 - 包容，双方都用心经营的日常，一起向着他/她或两个人的目标努力，让各自成为比以前的自己更美好的过程。





	1. 001大奖赛决赛当夜

大奖赛决赛当夜，勇利下场后在场边没看见维克托，心里有点儿慌。  
椅子上只有马卡钦纸巾盒孤伶伶地。  
维克托他…是已经做好决定了吧！勇利想着。盒套上的马卡钦的眼睛看起来也很空洞无神呢！离开冰面的自己，回到没有维克托在身边时的自己，会不会也是这样的表情?  
“勇利！你怎么又在发呆啊！你拿这个分数就别搞成这张快要哭的脸啦~~” 战斗民族的俐落和奔放再一次被证明，勇利又被揽进厚重的怀抱里。  
“维克托, 我短节目的失分…金牌…”  
“OK! OK! 勇利这么想嫁给我，真是好开心！”  
看着笑眯着眼呈心形嘴巴的维克托，一脸爆红的勇利小猪再次逆袭扯过他的领带“就算是，也是我 “娶”你！维恰！”


	2. 002谁能在上面

“啊！”我的小猪猪真的变成王子了呦！呵呵呵呵呵~~~~  
还真是不服输呢！看来下一个大赛的金牌可不能溜走了！唔！这个关系着谁能在上面，得争！  
不过是勇利的话，就无所谓了，哈！  
“勇利，你去哪里? ” 维克托快步追上连耳根也在泛红的勇利。心想他终于又有精神了，不错！


	3. 003教练费哦

大奖赛决赛结果出来了，勇利就差一点点而让尤里奥捷足先登了。  
颁奖过后，勇利把银色的奖牌拿给维克托却听到他嘟囔着只想要吻金牌。  
看着他右手修长的手指上的金色闪光，原本就动摇的心仿佛被注入强心针 “不要结束！”“我不要跟维克托在这里划上句点！”  
“既然维克托这么想亲吻 “我”的金牌，作为还欠你教练费的我，就再拼一个赛季！”  
“对啊！勇利你没提我都忘了，咱们今晚真该好好 “算算” 教练费哦~~~~~”维克托拖长的尾音，让勇利忽然感到冷飕飕……


	4. 004没签合约

晚上，巴塞隆拿酒店房间内。  
梳洗完毕的俩个人对坐着。仿佛回到自由滑前夜的场景。  
维克托还是裹着白色的浴袍，少许水珠沿发稍滴落滑向颈脖锁骨,,,勇利坐在床沿，朴实的睡衣款式适当地遮掩了他的紧张。  
“勇利，我应该是四月份来到长谷津的吧?! 转眼就8个月了，真快呢！"  
"是啊！” 维克托是想按月薪制来计算教练费用吗？ 勇利不确定地想着。之前的教练好像是按周薪时数来计算的吧？合约上是怎么写来着?  
“咦?! 合约？" 我跟维克托好像从来都没签过那个啊? 勇利第一次发现自己的疏忽。  
感觉到勇利的走神，维克托双手拍上勇利的脸庞正视他: "勇利，你打算付多少给我？这个银牌！嗯！”  
听出声音里的不满，勇利囁嚅: “维克托，我...我不知道...我们..没...没签合约.." 勇利越说越小声，但还是被维克托听见了。  
”哦~~" 故意被拉长的语音 “勇利是怪我没跟你打合约吗？” 这话让勇利感觉有些哪里不对头 "我不是这个意思..."  
"原来这个engagement ring 对勇利来说有效期已经过去了吗？我可不同意呐！”  
语毕，勇利再次被扑倒同时被深吻。


	5. 005我想要更多

滑腻而灵活的舌尖在嘴巴里翻搅，夹带着寻觅渴望掠夺的气息。把勇利从被动撩拨得跟着他纠缠了起来。对于学生的这种回应，维克托心情大好。  
勇利在大脑短暂停工后，舌尖下意识地追随维克托，就像在冰场上俩人排舞的练习。  
睡衣的前襟被撩起，比体温略低的指尖抚摸肌肤，挑逗着勇利的乳首。另一只手则托着勇利加深这个吻。  
在维克托手里挺立的乳尖，皮肤接触空气的凉意让勇利从深吻中清醒过来，开始推拒维克托。  
吻被迫中断。手却没有离开。看着勇利红着脸想要躲避的眼神，维克托拉着勇利的手摸向自己下身。  
“勇利，记得我说过了吧！你本人就已经足够诱惑我了！而现在，我想要更多！”


	6. 006肉偿

"......而现在，我想要更多！” 脑海中回荡的这句话和手里残留着灼热勃起状态的小维克托，勇利觉得自己混身发热，整个人都熟透了。  
作为一个成年男性，勇利当然懂得在浴室里的维克托现在大概在做什么。“唉！” 勇利对自己产生深深的罪恶感，同时又兴奋得难以置信。  
“花滑界的传奇啊！维克托...他...喜欢我...” "而且是那种喜欢..." 好开心！天啊！我要怎么回应他？ 等一下，我们之前好像在讲教练费的，维克托他...他...他这是要让我“肉偿”吗？！勇利小猪陷入下一波混乱中。


	7. 007“利用”完了就不要我了是吗？

维克托从浴室出来，就看见床上把自己卷成粽子没头没尾的勇利。  
“他这是进入完全害羞模式了” 维克托想。  
爬上勇利的床，抱过这一团被子，在边上挖出一道缝隙，维克托清了清嗓子说道：“勇利啊！我知道你还没准备好，所以刚才只是练习。"  
"......" 勇利人形蛹没反应。”我已经拜托雅科夫给我作重回赛场的准备了，你打算何时跟我去俄罗斯？“  
"什么？去俄罗斯？" 勇利从勇利人形蛹里钻出来。  
"嗯！我的主冰场在圣彼得堡，看你想现在跟我过去，还是说先回长谷津安排一下。" 虽然是陈述事实，却隐含着体贴。  
"那...我还是先回日本吧！”  
“勇利，你这是“利用”完了就不要我了是吗？还是说你要懒帐教练费？又或者...你怕尤里奥？！”


	8. 008后记之宴会一

大奖赛总决赛之后的宴会，尤里VS勇利。  
“肥猪，最后还是我赢了！你可以滚回日本了。”  
奥塔别克 “......”  
“尤里奥......这个不好说，得看维克托的意思。”  
“哈？难不成那老头还没泡够温泉？！”  
“尤里奥。勇利会跟我回俄罗斯！上次你找Agape灵感泡温泉泡过头的照片我都留着呢！现在你冠军了，这些发上网，一定会让你更火的哟！”

维克托果然是毒舌的护妻老流氓啊！


	9. 009后记之宴会二

大奖赛总决赛之后的宴会，维克托VS勇利。

作为银牌得主的勇利，今年的待遇跟去年是天差地别的。  
相同的还是喝酒，不过这次都是别人在恭维敬酒，咱们的勇利小天使当真高兴着又不太会严词拒绝，三两杯下肚，说话声音也大了起来。  
维克托虽然被人群拉着不放，但眼光可是一刻也没离开勇利。  
丢下一句“失陪”，维克托直接去回收勇利小猪。  
“维克托，维克托，你是我的，不准离开！我......等我拿到金牌就结婚哦！”

宴会场一片寂静，我们的俄罗斯老流氓第二次因为同一个人的醉话脸红了。


	10. 010后记之宴会三

大奖赛总决赛之后的宴会，克里斯VS勇利。  
“勇利，结婚没那么快啦！起码得等明年！咱们先先来斗一场舞吧！”克里斯在维克托没回过神来时来插花了。  
“好...好啊！跳...跳啥舞？”  
“钢管吧！”  
“不行哟，克里斯！维恰说不行玩细... ...细长长的东西，很...很危险！”维克托满脸黑线。  
目光扫过维克托，小声嘀咕“那勇利想跳什么？"  
“嘶〜”西装外套一甩，衬衫钮扣崩脱 “来吧！克... ...克里斯，我们跳肚...肚皮舞！”  
说着就把没剩下多少的沙拉盆扣在肚子上拍打起来。

“Oh！My God！”维克托很想说 “我不认识他！” 可那是自家的小笨猪和准老婆，好吧！教不严，师之惰！

半拉半拽之下，勇利被强行打包了。


	11. 011两大包坚果

巴塞隆拿酒店房间内，维克托和勇利各自在打包行李。  
勇利指着地上的两大包坚果 "维克托，你忘东西啦！“  
”哎呀！勇利的心意我有好好收到哟！可惜那两包箱子装不下了。“ 维克托表示遗憾。  
勇利看了下自己那个比维克托的大上不少的行李箱咕哝：”怪不得他之前只买了一包，我真是笨死了！“ 随后认命地塞箱子。  
”维克托，我回日本把更改集训地的一些手续弄完，就来跟你会合。这两包到时再给你带去吧！“  
”好哦！小猪猪真贴心！“ 面对又缠上来搂人的自己的教练，勇利怨念：”维恰! 俺可是没当猪粉久了，最近的炸猪排饭都是你在吃啦！“


	12. 012你只要相信我就好了！

去机场的路上，勇利有一答没一答地回应着维克托有些兴奋地讲着将会在俄罗斯的规划。  
他估计1月份的欧洲锦标赛是赶不上了，看看能否在初赛热热身云云。倒是他想在3月底的世锦赛约定勇利。  
"只用2个月时间，维克托不亏是天才啊！" 勇利的大神崇拜又有抬头的趋势。  
"勇利怎么都不说话？是不开心？还是...舍不得我？"  
面对逼近的脸庞，勇利眼神有些闪躲：“你回去后，都会跟尤里奥一起练习吗？”  
想了想 “按照雅科夫以前的安排，我们一般会一起到冰场，但他会各别分段指导。”  
"那...维克托，你的节目主题想好了吗？"  
”嗯！差不多了！也有帮你想了一下新节目，看你是想继续用 Eros 和 Yuri On Ice, 还是想挑战一下其他？"  
"真想第一个看到维克托的新节目呢！我...唉...好可惜......"  
"没关系！勇利你只要相信我就好了！"

两个小时后，当勇利坐上飞往俄罗斯的航班时，才真正懂得这句话的含义。


	13. 013写日记

认识胜生勇利之前，维克托没有写日记的习惯。就算身边的人老抱怨他的健忘，俄罗斯英雄却依然故我，最多在手机日志里加个小注，还只限很重要的事情。  
像是给马卡钦打防疫针，赛季的日程，比赛服装设计等等。这里面可不包括排舞和在冰场的练习。在一次维克托还是青年组被改动练习时段后引发的一连串混乱过后，雅科夫的教练团队就从此打消改动他的练习时间表的可能。


	14. 014小猪猪蜕变王子的魔法

在温泉on ice 尤里奥离开以后，维克托开始写日记了。手机日志里涂涂写写连贴图一个月的量下来，就已经超出他以往的总和。  
按照他本人的说法：这是小猪猪蜕变王子的魔法！

在勇利和维克托一起生活后不久，这本日记/志被勇利抓包，然后，老维艰难地渡过了三天孤枕难眠的夜晚。


	15. 015单飞

维克托日记: 明天从巴塞隆拿回俄罗斯。小猪果然想单飞回日本。还好之前两张机票（俄罗斯 和日本的）都订好了，哼哼！现在都什么年代了，手续什么的哪个网上搞不定啊！日本？你果然还是要被退掉哦！


	16. 016冷水澡

维克托日记: 那啥的洗冷水澡真不是人干的！如果不是得赶飞机，怕你坐不住...唉！我真是没救了！勇利小苯猪，你给我等着！！！不过，用这种方式下火，也是只有小猪才能带给我的新体验呢！


	17. 017找上他家门

维克托日记: 今天预约了经纪，后天下午看看圣彼得堡附近的房子，现在的公寓两个人的话，恐怕地方不够用。如果有小猪喜欢的，就直接买下来吧！小猪他们家开温泉旅馆，他啊，到现在都搞不明白我这个当世传奇怎么会“突然”找上他家门！呵呵！不得不说网络真给力！日本的滑联也很友善呢！


	18. 018吻下去了

维克托日记: 我吻了他！勇利的4F虽然落冰不完美，无论如何，那也是我维克托。尼基福罗夫的4F！从他起跳，我的心也揪着的...刹那惊喜，反正就是身体本能地吻下去了。看小猪的样子，他应该不讨厌，唔！脸红也是好几秒之后呢！真有意思！哈哈哈！也许下次在欧洲美洲赛场，手臂可以摆个更帅更轻松的姿势吧！


	19. 019拐回俄罗斯

胜生勇利在大奖赛后直接被维克托拐回俄罗斯，这事情远没有只是退了一张机票那么简单！虽说维克托在退机票时就给美奈子老师和勇利妈妈通了电话，可是他忘记联系诸岡主播和媒体。所以当一大票日本迷粉和媒体在机场久等不至的勇利小天使不果后，勇利的手机就没消停过。偏偏在謝列梅捷沃國際機場同样有着本地记者和粉丝守候，维克托跟勇利的双双出现，场面可想而知！明明已经比尤里奥晚一天出发了，怎么还是这般抢占别人的眼球呢！幸好维克托宣布重回赛场的消息比较瞩目，所以维克托说勇利因为 “比赛后的灵感”而跟从自己的教练而来就显得顺理成章了。这里面当然少不了尤里奥的吐嘈："这只肥猪是来宣战了吗？！嘿嘿！Free Skating 下次的世界记录也是我的！"


	20. 020看房子

勇利跟维克托回到他在圣彼得堡的公寓，粗略被领着在附近熟悉一下环境后，维克托带勇利走进一家小巧的日本餐厅。地方不大，原木制的桌椅和砖墙上的整幅浮世绘，透出一种让勇利安心的朴实感。桌椅有些花痕显示着岁月，被磨耗褪色的部份却依然整洁。勇利一眼就喜欢上了这里。亮晶晶的双眼，取悦了维克托。  
"坐吧！勇利！看看想吃什么？“ 餐牌上除了俄文，还有日文和英文，让勇利倍觉贴心。  
“啊~~~ 有炸猪排盖饭！就它......”决定性的词无法吐出，维克托从勇利的小眼神里读到“乞求”。  
"勇利真是贪吃的小猪！呵呵！嘛！虽然还没拿到金牌，今天算是欢迎你到来，吃吧！"  
"嘻~~~原来装可怜也能吃到猪排饭...呵呵呵!" 勇利心里的小九九正得意。  
"明天一早得去冰场，中午有个复出宣言的采访，然后雅科夫要初步跟我们制定日后的练习时数，场次分配。这里原则上我跟他谈就行，不过我想勇利你也参与比较好。随后...之后是干啥来着..." 打开手机迅速查阅了一下："唔！之后得去看房子。"  
"看房子？" 勇利不解。"对！我们以后要住的房子!" 勇利差些把已入喉的茶水喷出。房子，我和维克托的？


	21. 021陪在我身边！你不愿意吗？

已经二十四岁的胜生勇利从来都没有想过拥有自家产业这个问题。身为温泉旅馆的小开，从小一头扎进滑冰里，他还真没有想过这个非常实际性的问题。真利姐那时好像也有提过呢！如果我引退，好像去年也还是没考虑得这么深！可是...维克托已经在规划我们的未来了!   
眼看勇利形同嚼蜡一般的吃着他最爱的炸猪排盖饭，维克托直接抓起勇利的手把那勺饭菜送到自己嘴里 “没差啊？！还是原来的味道！虽然没有勇利妈妈做得好吃，也不至于吃成你那个样子吧？！" 维克托有些担心地说道。  
"不是饭的问题，维克托! 你就这么选择我的话，真的可以吗？我是男的，还是不同国籍不同种族，我只是云云众多崇拜你的平凡人中的一个而已...."   
维克托放下手里刚拿起来的餐具，微微把身子倾前，双手捧着勇利的脸:"我说小笨猪啊！吃个饭你怎么也要哭了呢？！" 蓝色的眼眸定格在褐色的瞳仁里。  
"勇利啊！虽千万人，我，维克托。尼基福罗夫"只"选择了你啊！" "我从这而来，并且把你带了回来，陪在我身边！你...不愿意吗？"


	22. 022我愿意

"我愿意，我愿意，非常愿意！" 心里明明开心得快死掉，臉上呆滯的神情却怎么也甩不掉。"嗯！ 勇利不用着急回答我，就算如此，不是金牌可是不行的哟！" 话落，维克托还给勇利一个卖萌的眨眼。"小猪快点儿吃，这一顿之后恐怕你得好久都吃不到了……"


	23. 023先养上一阵子再吃吧！

维克托选择了我！维克托要跟我在一起！以伴侶情人的身份！？那是跟滑冰之神一般的存在啊！我從小追逐的偶像啊！可以吗？可以吗？真的可以吗？勇利越想越不確定。身旁的赤裸肌肤仿佛正在告解答案。

维克托终于如愿以偿跟勇利睡一块儿了，还是在自家久违的大床上。只是怀里紧绷身体的小猪猪，让他想：“还是先養上一阵子再吃吧！”


	24. 024很温暖

对于胜生勇利来说，俄罗斯的冬天的确比长谷津要冷得多。早上出门的时候，一阵寒风吹来，勇利被从领口倒灌的凛冽打了个激灵，让维克托看着他直皱眉。  
"勇利你穿少了！"   
"没啊！我的大衣手套围巾都在呢！“  
"还是先上楼吧!" 维克托楼过勇利的肩膀转身返回电梯。  
"？？？？？"  
回到公寓，维克托先给勇利泡了杯热咖啡，然后进了卧室。不久后拿了一件宝蓝色的羽绒服递给勇利。  
" 可能有些大，你先穿着，下午再跟你去买！"  
"......"  虽然衣服是有点儿不合身，勇利还是觉得很温暖。


	25. 025新节目

维克托日记: 也许把勇利从西班牙直接拐回来的确不明智。小猪看起来就是一副还在状况外的样子。是操之过急了吗？不会吧?! 他滑冰也是为了追逐我的背影，十多年的坚粉，不可能拒绝我的！唔！还是让他再爱我多一些！再渴求我多一些吧！不过，我真的想让小猪第一个看到我的新节目呢！SP "Facinated(着迷)"， FS"Infinity(无极)"。


	26. 026你个三流教练给我适可而止吧！

面向雅科夫审视的目光，勇利感到压力山大。尽管他曾经是自己的一日教练，胃部却无来由地抽疼。  
"胜生君要留在俄罗斯把主冰场也转来圣彼得堡吗？" 不知道是否要跟尤里奥作出区别，雅科夫从替补维克托当教练那天，就是以“胜生君”来称呼勇利。  
"是的，雅科夫coach!"   
"你也瞧见了，我们这里跟你们那边不同！花样滑冰在俄罗斯是数一数二受欢迎的运动，兢争很激烈。当然也包括资源投放！" 雅科夫严肃的陈述。  
"......" 勇利有些小无奈 ：我咋不知道，刚刚走过半个冰场，除了尤里奥的鬼脸，波波夫的无视，四方八面可都有眼里剑飞过来呐！  
"好了，雅科夫你别再吓唬勇利啦！" 维克托有些看不下去来搭上一句。  
"维恰！你个三流教练给我适可而止吧！"  
"行了，我三流就三流呗！不是新手教练都没当满一年嘛！怎么说勇利也是大奖赛的银牌得主，你不想下一次赛事奖台上站的三人都是出自圣彼得堡么？怎么样？这是个好主意吧？" "就这么说定了哦！你们把我和勇利的练习时段排一起就好了啦!"  话落维克托给了雅科夫一个大大的拥抱!  
眨个眼卖萌，维克托把还在怔楞中的勇利给拖走了。


	27. 027传媒的采访

作为日本王牌，胜生勇利也接受过不少次传媒的采访。虽说自己从来都不擅长面对和处理压力，但像今天这般心跳加速却并不多见。

"维克托你复出会目指哪一场赛事？”记者问。  
"希望还来得及出席在芬兰赫尔辛基举办的世界锦标赛，这个还要看我们冰盟的决定。"  
"你会以新节目参赛吗?”  
"大家的惊喜就是我的动力，所以这个暂时保密，请好好期待吧！"  
"听说你休赛期间，感请方面也有收获，是吗？" 一个女记者问道。  
故意扬起右手晃了晃耀目的金光 : "收获还早，尚在努力中！"  勇利低头，逃避维克托扫来的目光。  
"据说日本的胜生勇利选手也跟你戴同款式的戒指，也有说你们戴的本就是对戒，难道你的“收获”就是他吗？" 女记者不依不挠地追问。  
坐在观众席角落的勇利听到这个诘问，心彷佛就要跳出胸口。  
"勇利当然是我的收获，毕竟我也是第一次当教练的人！银牌之后，我相信他能表现得更好！大家也要多多支持他哦！"  
"对于尤里·普利謝茨基在大奖赛的表现，打破了你SP的记录，这会是是你重回赛场的另一种动力吗？"  
"是呢！Agape尤里奥后来演译得很好！从两个Yuri 那里，让我发掘到新的灵感，请大家拭目以待吧！还有，日本的温泉也很不错，大家有时间可以去长谷津玩儿呦！"

勇利捂脸！维恰，你这般公然打广告真的好吗？


	28. 028尤里奥很不爽！

留在冰场看直播维克托复出记者会的尤里奥很不爽！  
"肥猪！你咋就这么不干脆地拐维克托老头儿去引退呢！" “就说赛场上不必有两个Yuri 的，我才不要成为老头的灵感“之一”！！！！”

碎碎念的尤里奥发现手机上来了新信息，是奥塔别克 发过来的：“你是最好的！加油！"

明明只是简单平凡的话，却让尤里奥忍不住笑了起来。

"还有，别再摔手机！我不想你“失联”！“


	29. 029堂弟

"Hi! 耶普夫，好久不见！" 维克托招呼着一个向他们桌子走来的大胡子。“好高大！" 不愧是俄罗斯人，勇利心想。除了一双湛蓝色的眼睛，勇利完全瞧不出来男人的年纪。  
"是蛮久的，起码五年了！怎么这时候想起我来着？！"语气随意，透露着非公式化的熟悉。  
"来！先给你介绍一下，这是胜生勇利， 这是耶普夫，也是我的堂弟。"  
"你好！勇利！我看过新闻，知道你！" "真的打算跟维克托一起住吗？要做好“会死”的觉悟哦！" 话落对勇利调皮地眨了眨眼。  
"......“ 勇利的“你好！请多多指教！”还没来得及出口就被迫消音。  
"去！别听他胡说! 你地段都选好了吗？"  
"我办事，你就放心吧！"  
离开餐厅的时候，勇利想：原来维克托在家人面前是这个样子的！五年啊！我也在底特律渡过了差不多的时间，只是跟家里都有互通电话，而维克托......


	30. 030小木屋

眼前原木色的小木屋，是耶普夫为维克托和勇利安排的最后一站。奔波了一整天，四周已着暮色。虽说是小木屋，也有日本的4LDK那么大了。除了客饭厅，4间睡房的基本配置，最讨喜的还是窗外附带着一个有着小喷水池子的小花园。这个让勇利觉得莫名地像长谷津的老家。

四处巡逡的勇利并没有发觉他那双发亮的眸子都跌进不远处的碧蓝瞳仁里。维克托站在前厅的门前问耶普夫："这里多少？是否能立即交吉？"

"我就猜你们会喜欢这里！毕竟它比公寓更适合马卡钦走动呢！" "说！多少，给个数！" 维克托觉得耶普夫又要开始犯话唠而打断他。

"不是吧？怎么会这么便宜？！这个地点配套和距离冰场只十多分钟步行，不可能这个价钱拿下的！" 对于耶普夫报出的数字，老维深感疑虑。  
"那是你好命！你知道这房子业主是谁吗？是亚力克！"  
"啊! 原来是他！八年前因伤提早退役，真是我俄罗斯花滑界的遗憾，就我个人来说更是很大的一份缺失！"  
"看来你跟他还真有些交集！怪不得他听说是你要找房，就二话不说只按市价一半指名让给你，还让我给你带话，如果交易成功，要跟你说：引退还太早！"  
"呵呵！是呢！引退还太早！" "文件手续律师那边你搞定后，拿来给我签名就行了！我想这个周末入住。"  
"我说老维，你能正常点儿吗?! 这买房流程走完政府地检，没个两三周怎么可能搞下来？"  
"这不就是“你办事，我放心嘛! 安啦！普普~~我相信你！”连他小名都叫出来了，无言的耶普夫很想抱头痛哭。

"勇利！看差不多了吧！我肚子饿，走，吃饭去!" 抓过还披着他那件有些过大的羽绒服的小猪，维克托觉得今天虽然累，却特别开心！


	31. 031它有着你的味道

晚饭时，由于耶普夫一直哭丧着脸，维克托和勇利也没法子愉快地用餐了。后来还是俄罗斯英雄大发慈悲放话："周末实在不行，就延个一两天吧！“ 让耶普夫如遭特赦几乎痛哭流涕。

勇利却错过了他们之前的对话，反而有些搞不清楚状况，其实估计他在也是鸭子听雷，毕竟他们都在用俄语交谈。勇利想，也许得恶补一些简单的俄语了。

回到公寓，勇利把宝蓝色的羽绒服挂好，露出身上黑色的羽绒服。也正是维克托从雅科夫手上拯救回勇利后，立马带他去买的。本该雍肿的羽绒服穿在勇利1米7多些的标准身材上，只让他比平时显得壮实了些。立领下褪开的拉链露出少许以亚洲人来说偏白的肤色。

"勇利啊！你不喜欢这件新衣服吗？还是它根本不够暖和啊？” 维克托闷闷地说道。  
勇利看了看他半躺在沙发上的教练，正考虑着是否要坐下去，却已经被维克托抱个满怀。"维...“ ”嘘！别出声小猪，让我抱一会儿..." 一根手指搁在勇利唇边，轻轻抚拭。  
片刻之后“勇利真坏，都没有回答我呢？” “啥！不是你说别出声的嘛！" 勇利怒。刚刚的小羞涩通通跑路去了。”那你的回答是？“  
”这么贵的一件衣服，怎么可能不喜欢啊！“   
"那你还一直穿我那件..."   
”那...那是...它有着你的味道啊！“ 丢下一句:我先去洗澡了，勇利小猪完美落跑。


	32. 032但愿我能让你，不寂寞

小笨猪，你怎么能如此可爱啊！也许我不用等太久了。呵呵呵~~~ 当世传奇一边想着今天的日志得写上这个，一边已被沉重的眼皮打败而进入梦乡。

勇利洗浴完出来，看见睡态可掬的维克托，没有了玻璃珠般剔透的眼眸，那一张脸看起来那么柔和。想像着他跟马卡钦一起睡时的样子，勇利放弃了叫他起来回房睡的打算。从房里拿出被子给维克托盖好，一个轻轻的吻落在脸颊上： 维恰！但愿我能让你，不寂寞......"


	33. 033这种吻技到底是怎么练出来的啊？！

维克托作了一个梦。梦里他跟勇利都已引退， 然后他们在长谷津开办了一个儿童滑冰俱乐部。学生不多，但慕名来拜师的却不少，让他们两个哭笑不得。

清晨醒过来，伸展一下，被子滑落。在房间里看到睡得正香的勇利，维克托觉得自己昨晚亏大了。让我睡沙发，一个人在大床上舒服，小猪真是太坏了！

一个虎扑，维克托跳上大床，把略呈冰凉的手脚往勇利身上蹭去。

"哇~~~~~~~" 被凉意惊醒的勇利喊起来，没有焦距的视线已经被一片银白占据，需索的舌侵入，成就缠绵的深吻。牙床被描绘，内部被探索着，灵活的舌尖在穿插，仿佛要发掘更多更多。勇利的舌追逐着，想要阻止这个肆无忌惮的家伙，却反而被捕获，被诱惑着与之起舞。"这种吻技到底是怎么练出来的啊？！" 勇利感叹！慢着，“练”出来？？？？？

"啊~~~~~~~" 捂着嘴巴 "勇利，我可没教过你接吻也咬人呐！"

"我说维克托“我”的教练，你这一大早就欲求不满了吗？还有你洗澡了吗？刷牙漱口了吗？" 勇利背过身子拥紧被子暗自偷笑，而我们的俄罗斯英雄，当世传奇，勇利撩专属老流氓彻底石化中。


	34. 034跟发际线一样打击人

维克托日记: 虽然才来俄罗斯没几天，我觉得勇利小猪有些学坏了。以前都是任我抱不会躲，然后再后知后觉地脸红的。现在却会小小反击一下。不过最开心的还是他会比以前坦率地表达一些想法了！就像前两天看过的小木屋，他吞吞吐吐地问我那个卖多少钱。我把原价告诉他，惹来咋舌。再问他是否喜欢那房子，他却说可以再看看其它的。唉！日本人还真是辛苦！小猪猪啊！快点儿说你爱我你想要我吧！不过，想到他可能是对我的钱包没信心，这个跟发际线一样打击人呢！


	35. 035已经都不是问题了

抵达俄罗斯的第二天，对胜生勇利来说就跟打仗一样。而他唯一的战友和始作蛹者，就是他的教练和偶像，花样滑冰之神-维克托。尼基福罗夫。这个人还有一个行进中待确定的身份"恋人"。勇利对于现阶段维克托已经捅破的窗户纸，其实并不抵触，甚至私心里很高兴的。只是向来缺乏自信，让勇利小猪纠结在两个节点上。  
1）维克托是否只是回应我在大赛前作出的“爱”的宣言？  
2）自己是否过于孟浪地把金戒指套在维克托的手指上。  
因为勇利认为，当世传奇怎么也不可能象自己般青涩，一些界限如果俞越，也许连现在的梦也会破灭。

但是，勇利更清楚，这些在维克托那天在餐厅里捧着他的脸说的那番话后，就已经都不是问题了。


	36. 036同志的做法

恋人啊~ 纯情的勇利想到了肌肤相亲。虽说日本也算是亚洲圈内盛产A片的乐园，胜生勇利在这方面的知识却少得可怜。有记忆的相关还是两年前被彼集抓去看人妖秀。据彼集说那一团是泰国之最，钢管舞超赞! 难得在底特律公演，千万不能错过云云...再来就是高中时西郡塞给他的小黄片了。

男人之间，同志的做法，勇利以前从来没想过这个。就算跟维克托一起泡自家的温泉，他也很少直视维克托的裸体，只知道那一副如希腊神祗般地完美。

在巴塞隆拿酒店的那一夜，入手的触感，让好学的勇利小天使特认真地上网搜了一下相关的知识，然后整个人都冒烟的小猪两眼昏花: 天啊！维克托的XXX 要塞进我这里，我会不会坏掉呀！！！如果我的XXX进入维克托，他会不会疼啊~~~~~


	37. 037可以去买一张更大的床了

作为俄罗斯英雄，当世传奇，勇利的偶像花样滑冰之神， 现年28岁的维克托。尼基福罗夫是个双性恋者。没错！在“带给别人惊喜”的同时，对“美和有魅力相当执着”。这是在勇利跟维克托在一起许多年后的一个派对上，克里斯微醺时下的注语。

基本上，除了赛场上精心搭配的表演服饰，象徵王者的冰鞋金色刀刃，举手投足间动作表情散发出来的费洛蒙，都在昭示这一切。仅管他这28年里大部份的热情都投放在冰面上，还有健忘的老毛病，却并不影响维克托的恋人或者说性伴侣这一栏的质感，不乏美女和俊男。做爱之于他，不过是完成一场完美的演出，又或是连续练习之外的另一种运动。也可以说是另一种释放。

直到跟勇利在长谷津海边那一次深谈，讲到自己的女朋友，日文里的"苦手" 这个词闪现脑海，他才惊觉那一张张人面都是模糊的。幸好勇利打断了他，否则他还真不好延续这个话题。

望向睡相比想象中奔放已经滚到大床另一侧的勇利，维克托舒臂把他捞回来，小猪，不会让你等很久的，下周房子到手，我们可以去买一张更大的床了。


	38. 038训练时间表

完成勇利在俄罗斯的冲锋陷阵的隔天，雅科夫的训练时间表就被传送过来了。果然把维克托和勇利编在同一时段使用冰场练习。勇利也有被抄送在内。这一点让勇利察觉这个一日教练的善意。毕竟，维克托才是勇利的教练，这种时间表惯性是由教练分派给学生的。

只是后来的后来，当尤里奥告诉勇利在他回日本处理事情的一周间，老维弄出来的冰场练习个人秀被爆光后，勇利才懂得“姜果然是老的辣！” 胜生勇利只是牵制/引导维克托按时练习的日志而已。


	39. 039 Facinated（着迷）

以俄罗斯圣彼得堡的冰场作为主练习场，这是胜生勇利的第一次。作为偶像的维克托从这里一路成长起来，他憧憬很多年的背景所在，这些都让勇利兴奋和害怕并存。兴奋的是能从这里开始将以平等的身份跟偶像再度同台竞赛。害怕的是这里的学员水平普遍比较高，而且他们有的还对维克托因他而休赛多少有着迁怒。这又让勇利想起克里斯直白说起他独占维克托的罪过。不过因为某人虽千万人亦选择他的誓言，让勇利小猪也想拼一把！哼！恨就让你们恨吧！维恰是我的！15分钟的练习，在接续步和几个三周跳里很快就过去了。维克托招呼勇利回到场边休息，自己开始做着热身。另一边厢，雅科夫示意勇利过去。把音乐播放器的摇控交给勇利，说道：”维恰让你给他开音乐，还有我个人认为你应该好好地看着！"

热身完毕滑进冰场的维克托，气定神闲的从容几乎让勇利看呆。  
”勇利，开音乐！“ 维克托喊过来的声音引来场边一阵笑声。勇利连忙按钮开机。

柔和迷幻夹杂妖异的乐音，鼓声仿佛心跳的节奏，碎步紧接3个绕成半月形的旋转，瞬间夺去所有人的眼球。渴求着，渴求着，亲爱的，你在哪里？我伸长的手臂为你着迷；我跃动的身体要跟你亲腻，亲爱的，你让我着迷，你现在在哪里？作为维克托十多年以上的坚粉，勇利很快就发现维克托表演方面跟以往的不同。少了掌控一切的霸气，多出一分温柔缱綣，就像身边还有一个人共舞，而他一直迷醉在追逐里不可自拔。勇利觉得这个要比他的 Eros更Eros，一种心脏被死死捏住，连呼吸都变得多余。直到曲终，勇利还没有完全回神。维克托接过雅科夫手里递来的毛巾，擦拭汗湿的额头：”勇利觉得好看吗？“ ”嗯！棒呆了！“  
宠溺地揉了揉勇利的头发把他拉向自己，维克托附耳说到：”这是为你着迷，勇利！我的"Facinated(着迷)" 舌尖舔过勇利的耳廓，引来小猪一阵颤慄!


	40. 040遥控器

躲在男洗手间自撸的勇利从来没有这么恨过维克托这个混蛋！拜托你撩我也看一下时间地点好吗? 这个小帐篷要怎么办啊~~~~~ 并不熟悉的手部动作，让发硬的肿胀部位更加难受！死维恰！舞成那样还来舔我，真气死我了！！！刚想换手套弄，厕格的门却被大力踢撞。  
“肥猪，你是便秘还是掉马桶里了?! 给我快点儿出来！” 是尤里奥在发火呢！这个场景怎么那么熟悉啊~~~~  
"尤里奥，厕所那么多空格，你是非要上我这个？"  
再火大的踢了一脚门："你个日本笨猪，我发神经了要上你这一格，是你把遥控器拿走了，播不了音乐！蠢猪！"  
"啊~ " 勇利急忙扯过卫生纸净了净手，翻找外套口袋里的遥控器，还真的有。草草拉上裤子开门出去，洗过手便把遥控器交给尤里奥。  
接过遥控器的尤里奥定定看了眼脸庞发红，眼里还残留水气的勇利不屑说道：“肥猪你该不会又躲在里面哭吧？是不是被老头欺负了？"

不得不说，尤里奥你真相了，勇利哭的是下面，如果没有你，小帐篷可能还收不回去呐！


	41. 041第一天在俄罗斯的训练

胜生勇利原以为第一天在俄罗斯的训练可以在维克托带来的 "惊喜！+？"之下终于结束了，如果没有尤里奥那句多事的调侃的话。  
现在坐在副驾座上的勇利如坐针毡。

"勇利，你跟尤里奥在洗手间到底发生了什么事？"  
"没有，什么事都没有啦！" 勇利急忙否认。拜托！你让我怎么跟你说我在吃自己啊~~~

"......" 沉默地继续操控着方向盘，维克托把车子停在一个岔路口上，回过头望向勇利斟酌着话语。  
"勇利，为什么哭了？还是在我看不见的地方？" “还是我应该放你回长谷津？”  
"不是的！不是的！停！" 维克托低垂的眉眼让勇利想起他在巴塞隆拿时看到的泪珠。  
身体的本能早过大脑的指令，勇利侧过身子抱住了他。 "我没有在哭啦，维恰！尤里奥误会了..."  
察觉自家教练对这个解释并不满意，勇利小恶魔出场了。  
手梢微用力地按在维克托的两腿之间，轻轻在耳边吹出一口热气，勇利含着维克托的耳垂，舌沿着游上。

"咕......" 维克托闷哼一声，自成年以来，俄罗斯当世传奇第一次被彻底"惊喜"到了。


	42. 042 小猪的偷袭

维克托日记: 啊~~~~想不到我也有被小猪偷袭的一天呐！（捂脸！）还是直接在他手里像苏醒般硬起来！啊~~~ 不行！我得加把劲撩他把场子找回来！  
话说这么刺激的反应，莫非小猪在洗手间也......（无限想像中）


	43. 043 Phantom 跟 Facinated

主场转来圣彼得堡第二天的常规练习相对平静。勇利首赏了维克托的新FS节目，接续步法在半步半步里画圆，让勇利受到不少启示。然而维克托在练习时使用的三周跳让勇利很疑惑。何谓"Infinity(无极)"？由于雅科夫跟尤里奥都没什么表示，勇利就不好意思问出口了。

至于勇利的练习， 维克托演示了一下概念后，勇利表示还是想更加完善Eros来完成余下的赛季。也因为JJ的关系，他想在2分40秒里面的跳跃动作更加强化。  
这样的侃侃而谈让维克托既欣喜又失落。小猪在营造自信是好，可是我给他设计的 "Phantom (魅影)" 也很适合他呀！

泊好车子，走在回家的路上，毛毛的雪片儿忽然洒下，好巧不巧地落在维克托银灰色的睫毛上，微微眨了下眼睛想用手拨去，上扬的手臂被抓在一双稍微冰凉的手里。  
维克托投给勇利询问的眼神。  
"如果我没有猜错，Phantom 跟Facinated 应该是成对儿的吧？！"  
"嗯! 勇利看得真明白"  
"我啊！没有自信能在两个月内滑好它！而在下一次的同台较量，我绝对不想输！"


	44. 044争胜意识

维克托日记: 虽然勇利拒绝了滑 Phantom，对于他这么明显的争胜意识太让作为教练的我高兴了。跟雅科夫提议的3个人都站在领奖台上可并不是心血来潮随便说说的。  
勇利和尤里奥，他俩到底还能带给我多少惊喜，我很期待。


	45. 045 反省

勇利洗澡的时候在反省！ "唉！我怎么就又说大话想要赢他了呢！"  "他可是当世传奇的维克托。尼基福罗夫啊！"  
但是他那么执着于"我的" 金牌，拿不下来恐怕不行。也是呢！五连霸都来当我这种人的教练，不加倍努力是不行的！既然你已经着迷于我，那我就有义务让你更加沉迷才对！


	46. 046 勇利的反击

接下来几天，勇利和维克托都投入到练习里，对于尤里奥的毒舌，勇利现在还能偶尔反击一下。例如：  
“肥猪，你又胖了！”  “没那事，维克托有帮我按摩，他说现在的体型刚刚好！”‘  
"肥猪，你的4S 成功率还是没能提升啊！"  "最近我都在练4F, 那个倒是没怎么练，你没看见吗?"  
“肥猪，你在这里会让维克托分心，还是早早滚回长谷津吧！” "这个得我教练说得算，毕竟是他选择了我哦！"  
"肥猪......" “尤里奥，你是最近没怎么跟奥塔别克联络了吧，其实哈萨克斯坦离这里并不远的！”


	47. 047 Infinity(无极)

练习无日月！一周眨眼就过去了。这里面维克托的FS节目"Infinity" 终于稍露端倪。原来他是打算把已经掌握的5种4周跳都规划在这个4分半钟的节目里！  
老天！这真是前无古人的创举！勇利赞叹！"这样频繁激烈的跳跃，对维克托的体力会是一个大负担，怪不得他也开始了些负重的训练！"  
英雄，传奇什么的背后，都是不为人知的努力啊！


	48. 048邮件

胜生勇利今天收到一封从日本滑联发来的邮件，提及他的从属公司和新签的赞助商的部份，必须本人回国办理。希望他几天内能返回日本。  
跟维克托说了这事以后，没想到教练很爽快就批准了。这让勇利小猪感到不可思议。  
"不就是一个礼拜嘛！我现在会开始心理建设准备迎接一只小胖猪的！"


	49. 049我带你去一个好地方

机票订在后天。勇利对维克托的轻描淡写有些不习惯。想起早前俄罗斯赛站维克托被自己赶回日本看马卡钦，那时他的心情在担心之余会不会也像我现在这般？  
有些失望，有些失落，更多的是舍不得，是放不下，是不想分开。  
换下训练服的身体被从后拥紧，维克托习惯性地环抱一下勇利说道："小猪，打起精神来，今晚我带你去一个好地方！"


	50. 050 这是我们的家

走过没有注水的小喷水池，维克托在门锁按入密码。把还处在惊讶状态的勇利拉进屋内。

还是原木色的小木屋，但内里的家具却充满现代化的气息。简约却不失舒适的格调。淡紫与银灰作为主色系，让高冷中透出温柔，勇利觉得那些隐藏在不显眼角落的金色配搭，才是自家教练的小秘密吧！

”1711291225，这是密码！记住了勇利，这是我们的家。" 维克托伸出了手，就像那时在长谷津的海边一样，勇利与他回握，却被一下子拥住。


	51. 051 谢谢来到...我身边！

"维恰！...谢...谢你来到...我身边！" 略低仿佛呢喃的耳语，呼出的热气，让维克托有些失算。因为，他被勇利吻住了!  
舌尖有些笨拙地探入，带着试探地触碰他的，还有些无措？ 这只小笨猪真是太可爱了！！！！维克托偷瞄了眼闭着眼睛满脸通红的勇利，一边摘下他的眼镜，一边反客为主加深这个吻。  
辗转吸吮，舌与舌交缠，维克托才是这一场的胜方，勇利根本不可能是对手。"唔...咕..." 勇利从喉间发起求饶，让老流氓稍缓攻势。  
分开的两人，唇边带出一丝透亮，媚惑腻人。"勇利，你这是在玩火哦！" “我...就拜托你了..." 微垂着头，勇利只能这样来掩饰发自心底的羞涩。


	52. 052我就不跟你客气了！

勇利完全记不得他是怎么倒在这张大床上的。银灰色的被褥明明还带着新制品的味道，但在维克托覆了上来，他的眼里鼻腔都充斥着这个当世传奇的气息，被迷之费洛蒙包围着。  
衣服被撩起，有作怪的手滑了进来。流连在勇利胸腹间的肌理，一如临摹着钟爱的画卷。漫溯而上寻找即将绽放的花蕾，勇利在衣服下面的身体反射性地弓了起来。一只搭在维克托腰背的手臂收紧。  
"勇利害怕吗？" 捏掐住一边蓓蕾坏心地弹了一下，引来勇利的惊叫。  
再次被深吻，勇利觉的自己像蜘蛛网里的蝴蝶，无处可逃，只能被吞噬。  
衣服不知何时一件一件脱离了自己的身体，运动裤也被褪到了膝盖。维克托好整以暇地在另一颗蓓蕾舔了一口同时吹气，看着那颗比肌肤略深的色泽也绽放开来，周边却因遇冷起了小小的鸡皮疙瘩。  
"勇利看起来真可口！小猪，我就不跟你客气了！"


	53. 053 尝味

勇利不知道在一场欢爱里面的前戏需要多久，他也不知道在男性之间哪些算是指定动作（亲吻和爱抚都是共通的吧？！）是不是还要互撸？口交？勇利小天使在努力温习网上搜来的知识。身体的燥热随着逗弄小勇利的手持续升高。时快时慢的套弄，忽上忽下地挑拨着尖端，小勇利早溃不成军，很快就大哭一场。本以为释放后的身体能够轻松，小勇利却又被卷入温暖的海洋。"维克托, 不要..."  
入手的发丝柔软，银色的头颅埋在自己的胯下...“呜...咕咕...哈...” 视觉效果外加羞耻感衝击，勇利忍不住发出如小动物般的呜咽。舔弄，齿间轻轻啃咬，吞吐的频率，深深浅浅，让勇利完全无法招架。  
只觉得身体已经不再是自己的，却想要更多更多。在维克托口中喷薄而出，几让勇利羞愤欲死。抓过枕头把自己埋起来。可惜愿望是美好的，现实是残酷的。枕头在俄罗斯英雄面前根本无法发挥作用。  
勇利的下颚被托起，维克托吻上，连同勇利的精液被渡入口内。大脑停摆，表情惊呆的勇利，让维克托兴致更高了。"小猪没尝过自己的味道吧? 仅管没有想像中般甜美，不过，我们的夜晚还长着呢！"


	54. 054 禁欲期

身下青春紧致的成熟男性胴体，绝不是维克托见过的最美的一具。只是对有色人种来说偏白的肤色，经过锻练隐约肌理的种种，都让他想要触碰，看看在他的触碰之下，主人表情变换的样子。这种渴望到底是什么时候开始的呢？维克托茫然。从初见他胖胖的时候，自己都没有因他跟“美”的抵触而离开，也许事情就已经超出自己的掌控。然后是那场大哭的眼泪。   
"维克托你要比我自己更加相信我会赢啊！就算不说话陪在我身边也行！” 如此被相信着，如此被依赖着，如此直白地被需要着，实在是我28年来都不曾经历过的。小猪啊小猪，我这差不多1年的禁欲期，你就觉悟吧！  
维克托拉开床旁的抽屉，拿出一罐润滑液......


	55. 055 我也学了一下，让我帮你！

在无心理准备的情况下被喂食自己的精华，勇利在混乱中下意识地吞下，然后回神才后知后觉一股不能说是好的味道。肚腹上还沾着前趟高潮的证据，粘黏得让勇利想缩紧身体。  
“勇利这样可是不行的！自己吃过了，你的教练我可是还"饿"着呢！“ 顺着维克托的手臂借力，勇利猛然坐起。"维恰，对不起！我懂！我也学了一下，让我帮你！"  
被推坐在床沿上的维克托很难形容自己此刻的心情。惊诧与惊喜并痛苦着。  
勇利半跪在地上，含着他的小维克托做着不久前他才做过的事。学生的勤奋好学是好事，但此刻不得要领的动作只会加剧折磨。这一点当然难不住我们身经百战的老流氓。  
"嗯...呼...舌头往上....” “对！真乖！...继续...不要停...” "深一点儿，再深一点儿，勇利...啊...呼... Great!“ 一手在不妨碍勇利动作下稍微抬起他的腰枝，手指已悄悄摸向后庭。


	56. 056 勇利要负起责任哦！

干涸的穴口如盛开的花瓣。勇利感觉到异物在穴口游弋而停止了动作，实在是小维克托已胀大到让他吞咽也有些困难了。”啊!!!!!!" 一指直刺,让勇利扑倒在维克托身上。这电光火石间，维克托已抠出润滑液辅助侵略者抽送起来。异物感让勇利的身体紧绷，虽有润滑液，手指的动作并不顺利。轻咬勇利的耳垂，舔弄呵气，引诱着: "小猪，放松！“ "......” "勇利，腰，放松，相信我！“ "...会...疼..."   
含吮耳珠,维克托继续诱惑 : "小笨猪，不会疼啦！刚才是惩罚你不专心！放松，你夹疼我了！”  
果然自己才是杀手锏！维克托小魔鬼在心里给自己打了满分。不再因意志闭紧的穴口让手指抽送得容易起来。润滑液加上放松后壁肉的分泌让通道变得泥泞。勇利原本因痛苦锁紧的眉头也松开了，还发出断断续续隐忍的叹息。再加入一指，惹来小猪的抽气声。把胀疼的小维克托放在勇利手里： “勇利要负起责任哦！” "......" 后穴仍然被两指以各种花样探索和扩张的前提下，勇利认命地对小维克托负起责任。至于维克托是否满意，那己经不在勇利浆糊状大脑能考虑的范围里了。


	57. 057 这一场我输得心服口服！

"啊~~~~~~” 被彻底贯穿，巨大的填充物，让勇利觉得自己会坏掉。噙着水雾的勇利的眼睛，让凝着汗珠的维克托保持住挺进的势态没有动。灼热在两人相连的部份漫延。维克托轻柔地吻上勇利的眉目，舔过眼角，让吻沿着鼻梁腮颊落下，停在唇边。"我爱你！勇利！" 伴以绵长的吻，被消音的是： “抱歉勇利！我等不到了！“  
狂猛的衝刺开始了，勇利再也管不住自己的声音，随着每一次被动的撞击，闷哼喘息与破碎的呻吟交替着。被顶到深处时，手下意识地紧抓维克托的腰背，轻微的刺痛感，促使小维克托更不留情面的征伐。两人都因为体育运动大幅度开发过的韧带，拉筋宽度的极限，身体的柔软度，在经过初期适应后，勇利迎来了接连不断的高潮，也不知射了多少次。维克托也不知是真的禁欲太久还是勇利的适性太好，让他整个人处于小朋友得到新玩具的状态，把勇利摆弄得死去活来，到处都湿答答的。在即将失去意识之前，勇利感觉着从大腿根部溢出的滑腻，勇利小魔鬼坏心地捅了捅维克托的发旋，说到:”维恰！真看不出来你是奔30的人啊，这一场我输得心服口服！"


	58. 058 到了现在你就别再害羞了吧！

勇利恢复意识醒过来已经是隔天中午。也算是被肚子饿醒的。混身几乎散架，身上青紫痕迹密布，想挪动身体下床，下身却闪过一阵抽搐！天啊！我这算是纵欲过度，腿软了吗?!  小猪捂脸，颓然倒回床上。  
细碎的脚步声印在木地板上，勇利在一瞬不安后强迫自己摆出一副坦然的脸孔。维克托捧着简单的吃食进来。吐司和煮好的麦片，咖啡的香气让勇利稍微放松。  
"勇利是想先吃东西还是先洗个澡？"  
"我先洗..." 肚子传来不合时宜的叫声，让勇利脸颊发热。坐起的半身僵住。  
没有了被褥遮挡，结实的肌肤上的青青紫紫暴露无遗。仿佛在欣赏自己的杰作，维克托吹出一声口哨。  
勇利惊觉自己的赤裸，急忙拉回被子，用眼神寻找被抛弃的蔽体物。  
"小猪，到了现在你就别再害羞了吧！走，洗澡去！" 话落一个公主抱，勇利被包走了。


	59. 059 拜托你手下留情

"我爱你！" 被抱进浴室的勇利还在为教练这一句话心跳不已时，他就已经被浸泡在氤氲的浴池里。  
虽然比不上自家的温泉汤，这个呈椭圆形容纳两个成年人都绰绰有余的自带水力按摩池，让勇利觉得这屋子果然不负之前的价码。  
背靠着一副精壮的躯体，在反对无效，体力不济的前提下，勇利闭着眼任由身后的人在他身上捏捏揉揉，温度宜人的水正在舒缓从内至外的不适。感觉抵在背后腰臀间有着变硬趋势的小维克托，勇利有些无奈地苦笑。  
伸手拉低维克托的头，轻吻一下嘴角："维恰，我是第一次，拜托你手下留情，让我歇会儿！"  
回吻过来的当世传奇拍拍勇利的脸说道："我尽量！"


	60. 060 深刻体会

胜生勇利终于深刻体会到当男人，还是恋人，不论在床上还是浴室或是其他，发情的时候，尽量什么的都是浮云，完全不可信！浴池里的一波欢爱，基本上就是勇利单方面的求饶和足以灭顶的欢愉就着渐凉的水温才得以告一段落。  
勇利再次醒来，已经是下午四点以后的事了。看了眼身上的浴袍，赤裸的维克托睡在身旁，勇利往前蹭了蹭寻求热源。  
"醒了？还疼吗?” 维克托一手圈住勇利问道。  
微微一僵，勇利闷闷地发出单音：“渴...饿..." 轮到维克托愣神一秒，随即起身披上浴袍说："小猪去洗把脸，我把吃的热一下！很快就好！"  
勇利挣扎着爬起来，蹣跚地走向浴室。下身被贯穿被充满的感觉深深烙印在勇利的身心，让他怀疑自己都要变成维克托的一部份了。这个想法，让勇利小猪几乎被嘴巴里的牙膏泡泡呛到。


	61. 061小猪的吃法

维克托日记: 小猪的吃法：清蒸，红烧，下汤，慢火炖，煎，炒，煮，炸，烤焆，凉拌蘸酱料...... 看起来都不错，可以慢慢都试试......


	62. 062 我也爱你，而且已经很久很久了！

无论如何不舍，分别的时间还是会到来。再度来到謝列梅捷沃國際機場，托运完行李，两人来到餐厅里。面对面的卡座中，双方都沉默着。勇利想打破这种低气压，握住维克托一只手，说："维克托，只是一周而已啦！很快的就过去了。" 手被反握："勇利都不会舍不得我吗？！" 有些哀怨："上次也是这样，这次也是，我想跟勇利在一起，一直一直...“   
对于一向气场强大自信满满的自家教练和偶像露出这种脆弱撒娇求安慰的反应，勇利显得有些无措。心里却感到雀跃又心疼。身体动作总是快过大脑的分析指挥，勇利站起身走到维克托的卡座坐下，给他一个大大的拥抱。  
"维恰！我似乎一直忘记跟你说：我也爱你，而且已经很久很久了！"


	63. 063我如此想你，你知道吗？

"我也爱你，而且已经很久很久了！" 虽然维克托相信勇利说的绝对真实，但他也确信勇利的 "爱" 跟他的出发点绝对不同。这里面正是为何Agape 給了尤里奥，而Eros 给了勇利的原因。如果一开始勇利滑的是Agape, 相信我们走到这一步的可能性不高，也许会让我感到乏味而提早离开吧！看着手机里，勇利在温泉on ice 滑的Eros, 定格在大特写的收舞姿势，手指描画着屏幕里恋人的唇线。勇利，今天才第一天，我就如此想你了，你知道吗？


	64. 064 已经过去七分之一

历经4小时的高铁，10多个小时的飞行时间，胜生勇利终于足踏成田机场。尽管有着维克托在机场施展费洛蒙外挂，把地勤空服小姐迷得晕头转向而让勇利的机位升级到商务舱，这么长时间坐卧下来，被维克托需索无度的身体还是有些吃不消。一定程度上，也是勇利的身体对小维克托记忆犹深。取过行李步出入境厅，大大的欢迎回归的横幅及媒体相机的闪光灯，粉丝的尖叫，确实让勇利受惊了一把！  
"请问胜生勇利选手的教练这次没有跟你回国吗？据说大奖赛后你会换教练是真的吗？"  
"这一次能拿到成绩，请问胜生君接下来有什么计划？是否直指四大洲赛事？"  
"据俄罗斯冰盟传来的消息，您的教练将重回赛场竞技，这会不会造成您的压力？"  
"胜生选手，胜生选手......"  
当勇利正在苦恼如何打发人群的时侯，一个西装毕挺，看起来十分干练的年轻人拨开人群走向勇利。  
"您好！胜生勇利桑，我是藤井星彦，是日本滑冰联盟指派过来负责您的事务的，初次见面，请多多指教！" 似乎会是个很认真的人呢！勇利心想。  
"您好！多多指教，以后的事务有劳您费心了！对了，之前的雨音小姐呢？"  
"啊！胜生勇利桑，雨音小姐半年前因结婚而辞职了。”  
"哎！那真该恭喜她，同时也是滑联的损失吧！"  
"胜生勇利桑，说的是呢！"   
"藤井君，大家都是年轻人，你还是叫我“勇利”好了！"  
"这...好吧！胜生君！"　唉！藤井君真不是一般的认真呢！"那个，我觉得有些累，这里藤井君能先帮我应付一下吗？"  
"没问题！不过因为胜生君这次回来的时间很短，所以我已经按赞助商的要求，帮你在涉谷附近订了酒店，也许你可以等事情办完再回长谷津比较好。"　  
勇利拿到酒店地址，坐上来接的车子后，不得不感叹藤井君的效率及能力。  
维克托，一周而已，现在已经过去七分之一了呢！　　


	65. 065已到步，勿念！

勇利在酒店睡醒已近傍晚。手机已经发出低电量的讯号，勇利连忙拿去充电。竟然看到维克托发来了二十多条信息。大体都是在抱怨，让勇利感到甜蜜又好笑。  
至于吗！我不过就是在到步后给他发了个"已到步，勿念！"而已，咋被他讲的好像是始乱终弃的负心汉一般？！


	66. 066 维克托21条信息

啥？"已到步，勿念！"维克托瞪着手机屏幕，仿佛要把它瞪出一朵花来。做了个深呼吸，我们的俄罗斯英雄决定找回自己的节奏，不能让小猪牵着鼻子走。

第１条信息：亲爱的勇利小猪，我们都这样了，就算你勿念我，我也还是会心心念念想你的呦！  
第２条信息：勇利勇利小猪猪，你现在在做什么呢？  
第３条信息：我这儿刚刚下了一场小雪，你的手套都还在我兜兜里呢！握着它们权当是你，还是不够啊！  
第4条信息：衣服别穿少了，虽然小猪鼻头儿红红也很可爱！  
第5条信息：不准喝酒！无论如何都不能喝！否则...否则我哭给你看。  
第6条信息：勇利都不想我了啦！都不给我回话。  
第7条信息：勇利小坏蛋，又不给我通电话！  
第8条信息：勇利勇利小猪猪，是我维克托。尼基福罗夫独一无二的小猪，谁来也不给的。勇利也不能随便跟了别人去。  
第9条信息：勇利是睡着了吗？干嘛不理我？  
第10条信息：勇利睡了的话，要梦见我哦！  
第11条信息：飞机坐那么久，小猪猪的小屁屁没事儿吧？！我下次会小心的。  
第12条信息：勇利勇利，求抱抱！  
第13条信息：呜～～小猪猪还是不理我！！！  
第14条信息：勇利我要生气了，我怀疑你有嫌弃我！  
第15条信息：看来勇利是真的嫌弃我了啦，不就是发际线么！好！明天我就去织发。  
第16条信息：勇利......勇利......  
第17条信息：勇利啊～～  
第18条信息：床原来真的很大呢！勇利，赶快回来吧！  
第19条信息：亲爱的勇利小猪，你家教练还有很多很多压箱底的本事等着你来学呢！别贪玩儿，快快回来吧！  
第20条信息：勇利......勇利......  
第21条信息：不行了！勇利，今晚你给我上线视频！这是，教练的命令！！！！


	67. 067 视频？

视频？日本跟俄罗斯有8个小时的时差呐！这边厢轮到勇利在瞪手机。  
不过深明自家教练黏起人来的牛皮糖劲儿，不依他的话，估不准下一秒可能会任性的直接飞过来。而且，勇利也想他了，恋人吗？是会无论如何都想要腻在一起的吧？  
勇利考虑了一下维克托的练习时间，再看看藤井君让司机交给他的日程表，敲了个上线时间给维克托。


	68. 068 勇利最可爱的时候

晚上9点，勇利在酒店接好笔记本的电源，上线。发现属于维克托的头像亮着。  
勇：等很久了？  
维：没有，吃过饭中午休息。勇利吃过晚饭了吗？  
勇：嗯!  
维：尽量别吃高热量的，不然减回来就辛苦了。虽说我还挺喜欢你肉肉的样子。（画面是卖萌的某人）  
勇：维克托coach，你让我上视频就是要说这个？  
维：当然不是！勇利，你都不想我的吗？不想跟我拥抱吗？不想跟我亲吻吗？  
勇：维克托，你现在该不会在冰场更衣室吧？你的练习时段也该到了吧？  
维：还没哦！小猪，我跟波波夫交换了两节。对了，勇利你的背景不像在长谷津老家呐！  
勇：我没回长谷津，现在住涉谷的酒店，赞助商指名的。  
维：什么?! 哪一家赞助商？我怎么不知道？男的还是女的？（屏幕里的维克托有些抓狂）  
勇：维恰你先冷静，我都不知道具体的新赞助商是谁呢！哪儿知道来签约的是男是女啊1"  
维：好吧！算你有理， 不过勇利那么可爱，我会担心不是很正常吗？"  
勇：真败给你了！我一个24岁的大男人，也就你会说我可爱！  
维：本来就是啊！勇利脸红的时候，害羞的时候，哭的时候都好可爱呢！不过最可爱的还是在我身下小勇利喜极而泣，羞羞答答颤颤巍巍的时候！  
勇：维！克！托！  
维：勇利？


	69. 069 我也爱你，很爱很爱的....

因为勇利小天使没心没肺地对今天刚认识的滑联助理藤井星彦赞不绝口，让身处异地的老流氓既不爽又不安，所以眼看30分钟都快过去了，他都  
还在闹彆扭不肯挂机。

维：勇利都不肯满足我！明明答应过的，明明自信满满说会满足我的 （视频里的维克托碎碎念）  
勇：这个太强人所难了！  
维：我们都有了明确的肌肤之亲，我在你里面都没感觉得很深刻，小猪勇利你就回日本了。给我嘛！让我看，让我看啦！（撒娇+卖萌x2)  
勇：大男人的身体有啥好看的！  
维：勇利是想让我去找个女的看吗？  
勇：不行！（想起某人不久前在机场肆意发散费洛蒙的行为, 小天使决定舍身成仁）  
衣服一件件脱去，紧致身躯上颜色略淡了些的青青紫紫的属于维克托的印记，让视像里的维克托下身一紧。  
维：勇利~ 勇利~ （比起平时压抑的嗓音，蛊惑着) 乖！手，往下，再往下，来，快来，安慰小勇利.....对！乖孩子！对，就这样！眼睛看过来，对！看着我，勇利， 你爱我吗？  
勇：爱...  
维：继续，对！勇利！手指别太用力，往上，嗯~手掌磨拭，嗯! 好！So cute! 勇利! Lovely! 来！可以快点儿了！ 看！小勇利也很开心呢！别咬嘴唇，喊吧！ 喊出来，大声些， 喊我的名字，你爱谁呢，勇利？  
勇：维克托，我爱你！  
维： (看着小猪还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，维克托截了图后，心满意足的说道:我可爱的小猪，我也爱你，很爱很爱的....


	70. 070 你有信心打败这个传奇吗？

依依不舍的关掉视频，维克托看了看时间，15分种的一节还有大半。对于微微胀疼的小维克托，当世传奇觉得能在小猪不知情下截了图就已经值回票价了。至于现在，就狠狠在冰场上发泄一下吧！  
跟雅科夫打过招呼，略为热身后，维克托全神贯注地滑起"Facinated(着迷)"  3A 接 1S + 3Lz, 赢来全场静默的注目礼。勇利，我深爱的小猪，我为你着迷。别走，我的爱，让我触摸，让我拥抱，让我沉溺， 我只为你而着迷...以一个漂亮的4F落冰后的混合旋转收尾，静默里爆出的掌声更加震撼。

“那是维克托吧？他刚才是新节目？”  
“好美，好厉害！"   
"不只是美，TES 也很高呢！"   
"是啊！差不多完场才跳4F, 那个体力要怎么撑啊！"   
"这个应该是SP, 不知他会不会也滑FS, 我们再等一阵子看看！" 

原本应该流动的人群非常默契地坐回原位。连冰场上划了小圈练习的小朋友也被带了下去。维克托笑着站在场边，略为调整呼吸后大喊："大家想不想看我的新节目?"   
"想！"   
“大家刚才有感到惊喜吗？”  
"有！"   
"大家想看更多吗？"   
"看！"    
"好！不过得给我几分钟喘口气！"   
"哈哈！我们的英雄我们爱你！"

随后在惊叹声不绝的掌声中，维克托完成了一整套的 Infinity(无极)。虽然里面有两个四周跳的落冰有瑕疵，也让在场的人如痴如醉。

今天特地逗留到最后的莉莉娅转过头问尤里："回答我! 你有信心打败这个传奇吗？"


	71. 071 藤井星彦

第二天的早晨，勇利完全被一阵不要命的铃声给惊醒。看了一眼时间，完蛋了！已经九点半。签约好像是在十点啊！  
勇利甩了甩有些昏沉的脑袋，披过浴袍就跑去开房门。进来的果然是一身正装的藤井星彦。  
"抱歉！抱歉！我睡过头，藤井君请你等一下，我马上就好！"  因为自己的失误而连连道歉的勇利并没有发现浴袍随着他鞠恭的动作而领口滑了下来，露出有那些未消的痕迹。  
看着勇力急忙进了浴室，藤井给总部打了个电话。  
十五分钟后勇利洗了个战斗澡出来，虽说已是衬衣西裤，但仍然带着水气的发梢很难令人信服这是一个国际大赛上的亚军。  
藤井星彦以平板的声音说道："我跟总部报告说你被冰迷缠住了，可能要晚十几分钟到！我建议胜生君还是先把头发吹干比较好。“

最后，勇利在十点十五分到达日本滑冰连盟。


	72. 072 好寂寞！

维克托日记: 小猪不在了，床就显得特别大！马卡钦也不在，好寂寞！不知西郡他们帮我安排马卡钦过来顺不顺利。也许我还是该去趟长谷津？


	73. 073 新的赞助人

新的赞助人是一家叫做"宇野商事"的汽车与相关产业的上市公司。负责签约的是一个看起来很精明干练的年轻女子，叫做”宇野樱“，据说是该集团的太子女和CEO。  
期间藤井君把赞助人的目的和期望清楚地表达了，给出的赞助条件也非常优厚，勇利觉得算是可以进行的一笔交易。起码之后在俄罗斯的开销就不成问题了。  
"听说胜生桑的教练是俄罗斯的维克托。尼基福罗夫，对吗？" 宇野樱在签约后问道。  
"是的，宇野小姐。" 对于这个提问，勇利随口答道。  
"胜生桑， 是这样的，我们公司的气车也打算开展俄罗斯市场，如果你跟你的教练，将来能一起为我们的产品代言，我相信这绝对会缔造成功！"  
”宇野小姐，你的意思是？" 勇利困惑。  
“这样吧！请胜生桑把你跟维克托的教练合约给我们看看，俾能找出大家进一步合作的空间。"  
”咦？是这样吗？这方面的话，我得先跟教练商量一下。"  
"好的！胜生桑，期待你的好消息，祝合作愉快！"


	74. 074 那个教练合约要怎么办呀！

由"宇野商事"主导的记者招待会正有条不紊地进行着。勇利和宇野樱坐在台上正中，藤井星彦和另一个宇野商事的高层分别坐在两侧。  
几个例行关于花滑及勇利参赛计划的公式提问后，被关心的焦点似乎转向了。  
"我们宇野集团这次很荣幸能够为花滑界出一分力！" 宇野樱说道。"胜生勇利选手本赛季的成绩让我们更加确信这一点。"  
"据说宇野商事"自汽部进军亚欧市场遭遇滑铁卢，贵公司是想重新步署吗?" 有记者询问。  
"我们早前的构想，因当地税制调整而出现评估落差，现在已经在成本控制兼顾适用性作出完善，相信计划再推出时一定能让大家惊喜的。"  
"看来宇野小姐也很喜欢给人惊喜呢！这一点跟胜生选手的教练很像呢！"  
"呵呵呵！过奖了！我本人也算是维克托。尼基福罗夫先生的冰迷，如果能通过胜生勇利选手而跟当世传奇有所交集，听起来也不错呢！"

"原来这么厉害的人也是喜欢维克托的呢！" 那个教练合约要怎么办呀！！！


	75. 075 老司机

"维克托， 你做过广告代言吗？" 勇利对着视频问。  
"没有。“ 维克托呷了一小口酒随意地说了句。  
"咦？"  
"如果我接拍广告，那就得先签署一份艺人合约。而艺人在俄罗斯有时候会在行止上易惹是非，这有可能影响运动方面的发展，而国家方面也不鼓励运动员兼这类职。不过勇利想给什么产品做代言？不会是减肥保健品吧？！"  
"维恰，你少瞧扁人！是汽车！汽车，还可能是最新款的。" 勇利小猪怒。  
"哦？我都不知道勇利你爱车子呢！你好像是没有驾照的吧!" 隔屏看见勇利挥舞的"小"拳头，小猪唤他昵称越来越多了，这是好现像！  
"我...我这不是没时间去考牌嘛！"  
"小笨猪啊！车牌不考也罢! 有我这个老司机，带你上山下海都没问题，还保证会让你无时无刻爽到爆！"  
欺近屏幕被放大的俊美容颜，“刷”地红了勇利小猪的脸庞。


	76. 076 没有这种事！

"勇利， 签约的赞助商代表是那个女的吧？" 维克托对着视频问。  
"是啊！年纪轻轻却很有魄力呢！她还说是你的冰迷！" 勇利为赞助商也喜欢维克托高兴着。  
"那坐你旁边的就是你滑联的新负责人喽？叫啥么来着...."  
"藤井星彦，我管他叫藤井君。是个很会做事很可靠的人呢！"  还没察觉危机的勇利小猪美滋滋地说着。  
"看来勇利都遇到厉害的人呢！没有我在身边也很开心呐~~~" 垂头做抹泪状。  
"没有这种事！我也想快些弄完这些好回去俄罗斯啊！"

屏幕的另一端，维克托低着头肩膀耸动，他家小猪怎么就是这般可爱呢！


	77. 077 俄罗斯的英雄？呸！

勇利在涉谷跟赞助商开记招的新闻视频， 维克托隔天在网络搜寻到了。这个女人看起来有些面熟。做汽车的？维克托搜索枯肠都想不起来。  
拨了通电话给雅科夫: "Hi! 雅科夫, 我们以前有没有过日本的汽车企业来赞助啊？"  
没好气: "维恰，这种事我怎么知道？！难道你这次回来都没联系过洛可斯基吗?"  
"对哦！我还是真没联络他！怪不得我老觉得有些事好像没做呢！谢谢你，雅科夫，只有你才能让我安心呢！Bye!"

雅科夫盯了一秒被挂断的电话，呼气，俄罗斯的英雄？呸！如果没有我，看维恰你“怎么”重回赛场，哼！


	78. 078 维克托你这只净会发散费洛蒙的猪！

洛可斯基.努尔缔娃从维克托进入成年组的竞赛后就一直担任他跟俄罗斯冰盟的联络事务。对于维克托私下里的任性和健忘早就见惯不怪了。  
但像这次回到祖国两周以上都不露脸，还是让他很火大。此无他，有着8/9个月前的不顾而去，单方面休赛而事先没跟他商量，到现在突然要复出，只让教练雅科夫出面通知，我一个小职员很难做的，懂不懂？懂不懂?!维克托你这只净会发散费洛蒙的猪！

咒骂归咒骂， 当接到维克托的来电后，洛可斯基还是尽力地翻了一下档案。  
"原来是她，宇野樱！"


	79. 079 黑历史啊！

"维克托你不记得她了？"宇野商事"的宇野樱！" "那个缠了你快一年多说要包养你的女人！"  
轰！ 维克托掩面： "这可真是我的黑历史啊！洛可斯基！"

作为英雄，传奇和活动费洛蒙发散机， 维克托虽不沉迷性爱，但是在“美和有魅力”的前提下，床上的活塞运动也是不错的。大多数时候，是刹那心动，一夜春风，然后分道扬镳。对像随着他的比赛，出访，偶尔表演的不同地点，男男女女的出场率，基本上没有重复的，除了这个宇野樱！

那是一个商务酒会，宇野樱身穿一袭华丽的西阵织和服在会场里穿梭。橙金色的菊花图案搭配写意的仙鹤让身形娇小的（对比在场的俄罗斯人）她看起来非常迷人。维克托拿着酒杯驻足欣赏。当然杂音不会因谁的静默而消失。所以他很快就知道了这是主办方的公主。事情的转捩点在宇野樱向自己邀舞。作为一个合格的绅士，维克托不认为拒绝美女邀请自己来给大会开舞是个正确的选项。更何况她的美也达到自己的标准。然后一支一支的舞跳下来，成就了一夜春风。我们的英雄，传奇和活动费洛蒙发散机固然能在事后翩然而去，女孩却认定自己是他的唯一。随后她几乎出现在所有有他的场合，维克托换了5部手机都仍能被她寻获，反反复复地陈述着她的爱意。维克托也曾想试着接受，但其眼中来来去去却只有那袭亮丽的西阵织锦。最后女孩还说要包养他！随便他继续滑冰还是要做其他爱做的事情。

最终的决裂还是要归功血液里战斗民族的狠劲： "宇野小姐，很感谢你对我的爱！可是我不爱你，我的人生也不需要你！我们之间拥有一夜美好的记忆，那袭美丽的和服，我并不希望因为你而忘记！”


	80. 080 我决定要共渡一生的人！

"你不会是跟那个女人又发生了什么吧？ 维克托？我个人来说，不认为爱火重燃适合你。当然，如果你想带给沉闷的俄罗斯花滑界一把"惊喜"， 我也很乐意观赏的。" 洛可斯基有些幸灾乐祸地说道。  
"不是我！我怀疑她会盯上我的学生。"  
"哦! 你是说那个让你休赛的日本的Yuri。这是怎么回事？"  
"照你看，她作为勇利的赞助人，刚签约就让勇利把跟我的教练合约给她看，还打算将来让勇利跟我一起代言产品，你不觉得有问题吗？" 维克托苦恼地拨起额发。  
想了一会儿："是挺可疑的！这个女人手段不错，你是在担心...胜生勇利？"  
"我看我还是去一趟日本吧！"  
"维克托， 首先这事情还停留在阴谋论，没有证据讲什么都没用! 你去，添乱的层数会更大吧！而且胜生勇利选手虽说是你的学生，他也是成年人了，你操那么多心干嘛？！真不像你。" 瞧俄罗斯英雄被堵的哑口无言，洛可斯基终于找回小小存在感了 。  
"洛可斯基，我想我必须告诉你，我的伙伴，我的挚友，胜生勇利，他除了是我的学生，还是我决定要共渡一生的人！。"


	81. 081 防疫针

在洛可斯基惊讶后的百般劝说和陈明利害之下，维克托采纳了先给勇利小猪打防疫针的作法。主要是考虑勇利停留日本的时间也只剩下一半左右。  
只是这个“ 防疫针”要怎么下手让维克托有些头疼。跟现任主动提起过去的情史，自信如维克托也觉得胆颤心惊。

"勇利你怎么看起来那么累的样子？！" 维克托对视像里勇利的表情和不搭轧的晶亮眼神表示不解。  
"今天被滑联安排做了两场表演，滑的不错，很开心呢！如果维克托也在就更好了。还有，东京这边的事都办完了，明天就能回长谷津了！"  
"这样小猪就开心了吗？还真是朴实的诉求呢！  
"宇野小姐还说我下次的比赛服会请法国设计师来帮我设计。" "不过她又问起我跟你的教练合约，维克托我们要不要做一个啊！"  
"勇利，这里有件事得跟你先说说....." 维克托沉吟片刻说道:"四年前宇野集团的自动汽车想要开拓亚欧市场，宇野樱是那个计划的负责人。我们在一个酒会里认识......"  
听完维克托的叙述， 短暂沉默后勇利扬起不再清亮的眼神："维克托，你的意思是宇野商事来给我赞助是因为宇野樱认识你，还是你的旧情人吗？"  
声音没有多大起伏，语气也听不出来异样，但维克托却感到比大奖赛中国赛站前崩溃大哭的勇利更让他担心。"勇利，我不是这个意思， 我只是提醒你要小心这个女人而已！"  
"维克托， 这个提醒我收到了! 谢谢告诉我。 我累了，得赶明天早上的飞机， 先挂了！晚安！"


	82. 082 回家

勇利回到日本的第四天，终于抵达了长谷津的家。在玄关被马卡钦扑倒，吃过自家制的炸猪排盖饭，泡着温泉的勇利不自觉放松了起来。这就是家的味道吧！  
维克托，你说的我们的家，是什么样的味道呢？身上胸前颈间再也没有你的印记了，是不是我也会在达成金牌的宿愿后，变成你不需要的人了？如果说宇野小姐那么厉害又漂亮的人都不能留住你，只有滑冰的我又能留住你多久？维克托，小猪现在变得贪心了，你知道吗？


	83. 083 疑惑

维克托日记: 自那天跟勇利说过宇野樱的事，小猪看起来就心事重重的样子。难道是这支“防疫针”药下得太猛？但他每天都有跟我视像聊天，也让西郡一家帮着拍他练习的视频，流程走得很足。只是，节目里怎么总有一种死气沉沉的感觉？还有撩他也没有什么反应，这是哪里出错了吗？


	84. 084 马卡钦的回程

勇利在长谷津冰堡练习的时候，优子告诉他马卡钦托运去俄罗斯只能走货物运输程序。虽然维克托让真利姐把马卡钦的检疫证明和晶片记录都交给了西郡，他们两夫妻还是觉得让马卡钦自己坐飞机不稳妥，本来上周想跟勇利说这个事儿，却被告知他会很快回长谷津，所以想跟他商量再决定。勇利想了想，好像有某些航空公司是可以让主人跟宠物一起坐客舱的，所以他跟西郡道了谢后，就拿回马卡钦的资料准备自己来办这件事。


	85. 085 两条信息

三天的时间很快就过去了，维克托体验了人生里第一次由天堂跌进地狱的感觉。事源为勇利掐在他准备出门去机场接机时，发给他的两条信息。  
1） 维克托，我暂时不去俄罗斯了。我们世锦赛再见吧！这样比较不会影响你。我想好了，这两个月我会按时发练习的视频给你指导的。  
2） 这里有一份日本滑联的教练合约标准版本，我把选手的部份都填好了，你也写一写，我好交给赞助人。


	86. 086 我将给你上这新的一课

维克托日记: 接到勇利说不回来的消息，老实说我很“shock”! 再来是那份教练合约，让我很 "angry"! 小猪，有些事情发生过，就不可能再回到原点。作为你的教练，我将给你上这新的一课。


	87. 087 教练的宠物

藤井星彦接到胜生勇利的电话时，觉得非常意外。这个人现在不是应该坐在飞往俄罗斯的航班吗？短暂客套过后，勇利说出目的是想让藤井帮忙，看看有没有航线能让宠物在客舱登机飞往俄罗斯。  
"没想到胜生君是这么强的爱狗之人呐！" 藤井说道。 “这是我教练的，算是家人吧！” 勇利觉得让人误会挺不好意思，急忙澄清。  
"呃?想不到你连教练的狗也得照顾！也不轻松吧！"  
"这个倒不是问题，我以前也养过狗，不过已经不在了。所以说宠物什么的，还是跟在主人身边比较好！"  
"唔！胜生君真是很温柔的人啊！"  
"藤井君这么说让我很不好意思呢！"   
"我记得好像有美国航线是能让乘客携带宠物的，我查一下再通知你吧！"  
"好的，谢谢你，藤井君拜托了！


	88. 088 教练合约

维克托发过来的信息，附件里是填好的教练合约。勇利看到熟悉的偶像的个人资料，通讯地址正是小木屋，圣彼得堡作为主冰场... 心里觉得很失落，仿佛被割舍了什么重要的东西，让他很想哭。揭至后面的部份，却让勇利瞪大了眼睛。那里用红笔写着：  
指导/ 训练时数 （周）：永远  
教练薪酬 （时/周）：胜生勇利的一生  
合约期限 （日/月/年）： 现在直到生命终结   

看着在 “现在直到生命终结”旁边力透纸背更大地写着“小猪，我很生气！非常非常生气！" 随后用正常笔墨的落款已经让勇利无法思考，只能抱紧马卡钦，而眼泪终于掉了下来。  


	89. 089 堵人

维克托是在两天后出现在乌托邦胜生的。跟勇利双亲打过招呼后， 当世传奇就熟门熟路地去了勇利的房间。虽然被告知勇利去了冰堡练习，维克托却不打算去那里堵人。看着仍然贴满墙壁的自己的海报，他发现一些最近他俩同框在赛场被媒体捕捉的画面也新夹杂在其中，这让维克托原本沉郁的表情舒展开来。小猪明明还是喜欢我的，到底是什么不安让他逃离我呢？


	90. 090 吻

勇利自冰堡练习完回来，正奇怪今天马卡钦没有在门口迎接，就听见妈妈说维克托到了。然后就好像以前一样，在维克托的房间找到了正在休息的他。  
情不自禁地抚上这张让自己倾慕不已的脸庞，额发下淡淡的黑眼圈，想到十多二十个小时的旅程，他那么快就追来自己身边，勇利轻轻地吻了下去。


	91. 091 为何要食言离开

手腕被抓紧，一个天旋地转，勇利已经被扑倒在床。惊诧声还未出口，温热的气息，灵动的舌尖已经入侵。感觉到需索中的急躁和霸道，勇利顺从地跟着他，以温柔的包容安抚。在勇利以为自己就快要缺氧断气时，维克托放开了他的唇舌。但却以额相抵，仿佛要从眼睛望进灵魂深处："勇利，明明是这么喜欢我的你，为何要食言离开？"


	92. 092 小惩罚

"维克托，我并不是离开，只是想让你在比赛前专心而已！" 勇利说完开始挣扎。这正中维克托下怀。趁机把头埋在勇利颈脖之间略为用力咬上耳垂，在勇利受惊时把大腿卡进他的两腿之间。勇利的上半身被维克托死死地困住，下身小勇利却在他大腿挑逗的磨擦下想要觉醒。被维克托舔吻得无法招架的勇利，眼角瞄到大开的房门，挣扎得更凶了。  
"门， 维...维恰！" 再次堵上这发出不讨喜声音的嘴巴，维克托以啃咬了两下结束这一场小惩罚，并在小勇利撑起的小帐棚上摸了一把，同时意味深长地说："勇利，这个表现我并没有很满意! 今晚给我看看你这几天的练习成果吧！"


	93. 093 练习

晚饭的时候， 勇利给西郡打了个电话，说能否通融一下在今晚冰堡闭馆后能跟维克托练习久一点，得到优子和冰迷3姐妹的支持。九点半到了冰堡的两人被告知，西郡一家明天会去京都2天，冰堡明后天会闭馆顺便做保养。他们给勇利留了钥匙，让这两个花滑选手在不影响保养工作的情况下自由使用冰场。这个又引来维克托惊叹日本人这种互信的民族性。 滑过勇利这些天加强跳跃部份的Eros, 被维克托微调了几个转换的手部动作后，勇利说想看维克托的节目。

完整版包含5个四周跳的Infinity 让勇利彻底惊叹了，虽说有2个落冰不干净有可能会扣GOE分，但这个真是前无古人的创举。勇利心想，我能打败他吗？维克托滑回场边就看见张大嘴一脸震撼的勇利小猪。


	94. 094 一生挚爱

在勇利脸上"波"了一下成功令他回神，维克托惯性抱紧这个自己百看不厌的人。轻如呓语："勇利，看我滑可以，但你可不能只是观众，因为只有你是我的学生，我的对手，我的伙伴和...一生都不能放手的挚爱！"


	95. 095 原来是属于我的印记都消失了

维克托休息的时候，勇利作Yuri on ice 的练习，因为沉浸在维克托的表演里，果然频频出现失误。让维克托的脸也皱了起来。"小猪，你再这么失常不集中，会有惩罚的哦！"  
砰！被威胁后的勇利小猪又摔倒了。维克托示意勇利回到场边，着他坐下。脱去冰鞋后不意外是一双青紫交错的脚。维克托看了下时间已经十一点多，跟勇利表示该回去了。

在更衣室淋浴时，水流让勇利黑色的发丝紧贴肌肤，被热水直接打上的肩背现出少许色气的红晕，勇利并不知道站在隔间的维克托看着他的眸色已然转深。只是意识到整个冰场只有他们两人，很想快速完成这种赤身露体的对视, 虽然勇利基本是全程闪躲维克托的目光。  
"原来是属于我的印记都消失了，所以勇利才不记得要回来我身边，对吗？" 维克托有些暗哑地说出。　


	96. 096 圆满

维克托日记: 防疫针果然是过猛了！不对，应该是现任对前度的不满。日本不去不行了，顺便也把马卡钦接回来，这样家也圆满了。


	97. 097 魔鬼属性

"啊~啊~~~咕~~~~~呜呜~~维~维恰~~~不！~~~不~~~啊啊！！" 勇利整个人几乎被钉在淋浴间的墙上。两腿被一双有力的臂膀托举提高，私密的后穴正在被热烫的巨棒操弄，勇利在一次一次想要探索得更深的撞击下，只能发出无意义的音节和拟似呜咽的诱人呓音。这让维克托最后一丝理智告吹。劲瘦的腰身更用力地冲刺起来。双手紧抓着勇利的臀瓣，指痕清晰可见。外部有臀瓣被毫不留情地大力揉捏，内里有小维克托在冲锋陷阵鞑伐不休，乳首被维克托跟着律动的摩擦随机地咬含啃扯，勇利除了身体本能反应地痉挛与收缩，大脑处于晕淘淘的停摆状态。  
放下勇利的一条腿，改有侧面刺入，体位不同的刺激，让勇利倒抽一口凉气。起初因前戏不足并未完全张开的身体，如今已被调教成熟，为维克托绽放着。

完成一波喷洒在勇利的身体里，抽出疲软的性器，维克托保持着拥紧的两副身躯，附耳说道："勇利，这只是你不准时回归的惩罚里面的小小利息。" 舔过勇利的喉结：”除了惩罚，还有教练费的欠款，害我追过来长谷津的精神损失费呐！"

"勇利小猪，如果你明天滑Yuri on ice 还回不到大奖赛程度的表演，那你就要有之后下不了床的觉悟哦！" 略为回神的勇利，第一次见识了维克托的魔鬼属性。


	98. 098 答案

维克托日记： 去日本逮到小猪了！虽然勇利辨称他不是"离开" 我，只是让我顾好自己的练习，但是我觉得问题不在这里。他到底在不安什么？是什么促使他选择隐忍自己的感情而不肯外放出来？从身体的接触与契合来看，勇利的身体诚实地回应了我。到底是哪一环让他退缩？难道还是过不了自信这一关？ 既然问上面的嘴巴得不到答案，那就让下面的给出答案吧！


	99. 099 是亏大了还是太贪心呢？

勇利脚步虚浮被维克托半拥半抱地从冰堡带回了家。在不想吵到家人和无力强势反对的情况下，维克托终于成功攻占小猪的单人床。  
两个成年男子挤在一张标准单人床上，可想而知有着各种肢体接触，肌肤相贴。  
没错！裸睡的维克托抱着勇利显得安心，可是勇利小猪却无法跟他一样，毕竟现在的两人几乎算是零距离，维克托的呼吸，发丝惹来一阵阵撩动感官的搔痒，让勇利难以入睡。  
对于被定性成“一生都不能放手的挚爱！” 和让勇利用自己的一生来支付教练费，维恰，我该说你是亏大了还是太贪心呢？


	100. 100 约法三章

曙色还未大亮的时候，勇利小猪发功使出暴力的天残脚才把维克托赶离自己那张超负荷一整晚的单人床。同样的，俄罗斯老流氓当然不肯轻易就范。所以就有了晨间单人床约法三章。  
1）勇利要在一周内跟维克托回俄罗斯。  
2）这次回去会把马卡钦带上 （注：因为有宠物出境的问题，勇利才能拖到一周的时限。）  
3）晚上必须与维克托同床共寝，勇利房间或维克托房间。但是共寝期间维克托只能盖棉被纯聊天。


	101. 101 冰堡维护

勇利跟维克托去到冰堡的时候是上午10点。趁着维护整修人员还没到，他俩抓紧时间滑了一阵子。今天勇利的练习明显比昨天稳定很多，让想要吃“烤全猪”的维克托暗地里有些纠结。差不多12点左右，整修技师来了。据勇利了解，保养工作包括冰面修护，清理抽风系统，场馆灯光调试及其它硬件设置的检查。整个流程没有大破损需要修整的话，隔天下午场馆就可以重开了。维克托听了就说让勇利放个假，他俩也去附近走走。沿着桥上步道返回乌托邦胜生的路上，勇利收到藤井的信息，附上了两家能让宠物登机的航线。跟维克托商量过后便订了5天后的机票，还有马卡钦的宠物旅行箱。通过给马卡钦准备旅程上的食物，水和相关配备，勇利看到了维克托冰面以外迷人的另一面。

PS. 马卡钦其实属于大型贵宾犬 (=身高》55cm, 体重》35kg), 所以现实中应该还是得当行李托运，不能走客舱的。


	102. 102 贪吃的教练

由于确定了回程，维克托整个人都显得情绪高涨，扭着勇利要在冰场保养时出去玩！勇利想了想决定带他去看周边的朝市。这样的话下午回来就可能赶得上冰场修整完在晚上再练习了。听到会有很多摊贩即时制作的海鲜，贪吃的教练马上对需要早起表示没有异议，只是当勇利说要自己睡，就被拒绝了。理由是被惩罚跟作补偿都没到位的人，没资格讨价还价的。


	103. 103 看来你吃醋了！

入夜，勇利依约来到维克托的房间。虽然还是不习惯直面赤裸的爱人，这床的尺寸总比两个成年人挤在自己的单人床舒适。反正之前在俄罗斯也是一起睡，有维克托的保证就姑且相信他吧！见勇利没有立刻爬上床，维克托拍拍空出来的一半催促。等勇利躺好了好一阵子，维克托才伸手把他捞回自己怀里。

"勇利你知道吗！你不在那几天，我才知道家里的床实在是太大了而俄罗斯原来是那么冷的！" 低沉的声音幽幽说道。"勇利你都不会想我吗？就算你身上已经染上我的味道，你还是宁愿选择那些冰冷的海报或照片吗？" "勇利，难道只有明面上的教练合约才能安你的心？" 拉出勇利戴着戒指的手轻轻一吻："其实自你从俄罗斯赛站回来后，我就不能只满足于当你的教练了！我爱上了你，胜生勇利！虽然这对我来说也很不可思议！"

"......" 对于连串问题和如此不折不扣的表白，勇利觉得很心疼！很心疼！"维克托，我啊...我其实...很害怕拖累你。在我心里你就是个自信美丽的发光体，你在冰面上的光芒照亮了许多人也被许多人喜欢着爱戴着。作为你的粉丝，我知道过去的你似乎你也很享受这种拥戴。" 顿了顿："维克托你能出现在我的生活里，作我的教练，我一直有种在做梦般的错觉。然后...然后，我害怕，我一直害怕，怕这个梦很快就要醒了，" 舔了舔唇瓣，低沉闷呓："而宇野小姐的事，从你口中得知，就好像突然被惊醒，我...只不过是一只追逐光的影子。"

勇利低着头看不见表情，柔顺的黑发穿过维克托的指间。手指沿着耳廓临摩，游弋而下缓缓抚过颚颊。轻轻托起下巴，眸与眸对视，清澈碧蓝的瞳仁里倒映着自己的面容。徐徐靠近的脸庞，让勇利以为他又要吻上来。岂料维克托只是定格在与勇利几乎鼻息交缠处："小笨猪啊！看来你吃醋了！我很开心！真的很开心！"

勇利睁大泛红的眼睛：诶？


	104. 104 我们可以用一生的时间来印证

维克托亲了亲勇利的额:："小猪，不要怀疑你自己，我爱你比你想像的多得多。我们可以用一生的时间来印证它！而我，不会允许你以任何哩由离开我身边！"


	105. 105 无法反驳

胜生勇利没有恋爱经验，所以当维克托判定他现在这种情况是"吃醋"而闹彆扭时，他无法反驳。不安和害怕的感觉在维克托承诺“用一生的时间来印证它”时奇迹般被消除了不少，这让勇利不得不认同教练是对的。尤其是被喜欢的人珍而重之地环抱着入睡，让勇利生出轻飘飘的幸福感。


	106. 106 逛朝市

维克托日记：勇利今天一大早带我去了朝市，也就是早上的市集，据说还是日本的3大朝市之一。有很多处理海味的摊贩，勇利和我都吃了不少。小插曲是有人认出了我们要求拍照，勇利起初有些小尴尬，但被我拉着拽着也红着脸配合着。这样的勇利躲藏在眼镜片后泛着水光的眼神，微红的脸庞，温和的应对，实在太诱人了！冰上Eros 的勇利也好，平常净萌的小猪也好，我啊！再一次彻底认栽！


	107. 107 逛朝市二

带维克托去朝市是勇利想起他们在圣彼得堡的新家，维克托说过床太大了，还有俄罗斯的冷。也许这些日子的朝夕相处让勇利读懂了他的寂寞，那个只肯给勇利看见触碰的维克托。朝市是勇利小时候除了滑冰外特别爱跟妈妈去的场所。热闹和有许多好吃的，自己也好多年没去了。不知道维克托会不会怕鱼腥味儿？勇利有些坏心地想。

只是当看到在朝市里张着个心形嘴巴合不拢，一直在摊档上大叫amazing, fantastic, I like this! delicious 的维克托，勇利只感到心里面柔软得一塌糊涂。他很确定自己爱着他，这个让自己曾经觉得高不可攀的存在，而现在他第二次为他而来。勇利因着他的开心，自个儿更开心了。其间被人认出了他们现役花滑选手的身份，面对拍照的要求，维克托以身体语言标示着与学生亲昵的互动，优雅的谈吐举止，倾泻暴走的费洛蒙，赢来大包小包的特产试吃。临走的时候，勇利实在忍不住笑话他："维恰，如果我们退役后没钱有开锅，我就拖你去游街一圈，估计就不愁晚餐啦!" 维克托凑近勇利耳边一语双关："没问题，我就算死，也不能饿着老婆！" 这一局，老流氓完胜！


	108. 108 下午的练习

下午五点左右，维修技师来电通知冰堡的修整作业已经完毕可以恢复使用了。勇利跟维克托沟通提早用过晚饭后，两人来到开始练习。也许是经过早上在朝市温馨氛围的熏染，两人的练习都很顺利，各自的跳跃都做得不错。在维克托卸下手腕足腕的负重沙袋后，勇利抚摸着他双腕上的淡淡红痕，低低咕哝一句："维恰！别太拼了！" 由于勇利随即低头替维克托整理冰鞋，所以他错过了冰蓝眼眸里涌出的醉人笑意....呵呵呵！他的勇利小猪在心疼他呢！


	109. 109 打赌

维克托要在新的FS "Infinity”里跳5个四周跳，为了加强体力，每日白天活动时他都会在四肢加负重，每个5磅的沙袋。这个勇利在俄罗斯时就知道是维克托跟雅科夫敲定的练习方案。同时，维克托与勇利也陪养出互相为对方出场前整里冰鞋的习惯。黑色头颅与黑色运动服之间裸露的一节嫩白颈肉，让维克托情不自禁地摩拭起来。 勇利拍开那只作怪的手：”别闹！好了！“ 身子随后也站了起来。 维克托忽然拥紧勇利，垂头看向勇利："想不想看一个完美的 infinity， 小猪？" "当然想！" "那么勇利要不要来跟我打个赌？这样会更刺激吧？" 总感觉自家教练可能在打些什么鬼主意，勇利问："先说看看赌啥?" “唔~ 暂时没想到。" "那就别搞怪了啊！" "可是小猪，人家想要能产生意外惊喜的动力嘛！" 对于这个会跟自己变相撒娇的恋人，勇利目光扫过他手腕上已经几乎看不见的红印，有些无奈又豁出去地说：“好！维恰，能做到的话......我就领你剩下的惩罚吧!”


	110. 110 小猪，我饿了！

"耶！！！！勇利可不准反悔哦！" 不意外地又被大大地抱起来的勇利自然的给予回抱。  
"准备好了吗？我给你放音乐了？"  
维克托滑到冰场中心定好位置，勇利开启音乐。Infinity 的主要旋律由竖琴，钢琴和鼓声组成。前半着重演的部份没太多跳跃，如海深沉偶尔激起涟漪，若雨逐风。而下半则从鼓声咬紧每一次跃起，是生命的律动和喘息，是寻求蜕变的渴望，在海浪中生生不息。勇利站在场边看着完成一个个四周跳的仿如神明在召告的身影，膝盖已经激动地轻微打颤。随后场上跟音乐一起收舞的维克托调整了一下呼吸向着勇利滑来，并一把抱住了他。汗与热满满地包围着勇利，诱惑的嗓音同时响起："小猪，我饿了!"


	111. 111 两颗相属的心

夹带汗水咸味的吻好比催情的麝香，让勇利几乎醉倒在维克托怀里。而热在漫延。趁着换气呼吸的空档，勇利推开教练滑进冰场。静！舞起。冰刃划过冰面的声音。勇利的视线，你！是你！只有你！维克托！你，只有你！Come on! Follow me! 你！Come on!

"这是...Phantom! 勇利！My dear!" 惊讶更惊喜的维克托直接滑入冰场追向已经在半场开外的勇利。别走！My phantom! 我已为你着迷！我要追逐,你在哪里？My phantom! 滑起Facinated 的维克托直接追了上去。空寂的冰面上，没有音乐，只有已被划破的寂寞，一双缱绻的身影，两颗相属的心。


	112. 112 你使诈！

"维克托，你使诈！！！" 气喘吁吁被困在场边护栏的勇利对他的教练表达不满！"勇利说什么呢？我都听不懂！"老流氓环抱着心爱的小猪，同样急速的呼吸，手轻扫着勇利的颈背。"你都没有跳跃！" 略作沉思状："好像是呢！" "我可是都有在做，虽...虽然还不熟，表现得强差人意..." 勇利羞愧的低下头来。

有些用力地托起勇利的头，维克托严肃道："勇利，你是让我着迷不已的冰上phantom，为了逮住你，拥你入怀，跳跃什么的还是可以留待下次。而我现在要开动，吃猪排了！”


	113. 113 味道不错！

吻上， 霸道地夺去呼吸。手从衣襬探入。拥紧，一手下探勾引小勇利，发出邀请，跟着灵活的手指起舞。勇利被撸得兴奋起来，腰背后倾如弓。随着前襟被褪向上，露出两点艳色，吻转移了阵地，舔上左边的。  
"第一口真好吃！勇利！" 由于衣服堆叠在肩颈，勇利看不见维克托，感官被一分为二。来自胸部的刺激和小勇利的亢奋。难耐的呻吟溢出自勇利喉间。  
"小猪今天很热情呢！" 把怀里的人更压近护栏定住腰身，腾出抚摸颈背的手，描绘诱人的唇瓣。  
倾情低喃:"勇利，想要我吗？"   
"唔..唔..啊~~~" 被手指侵入插弄的舌尖根本无法组织语言。再加入一指逗弄，做出活赛般的抽插律动，惹来媚人的惑音"咕.唔唔...." 流出嘴角的津液，让小维克托也硬了起来。那只捕虏小勇利的手已然加速套弄。撤出口中的手指，让两手集中招呼小勇利，伴着维克托突如其来在勇利耳边吹出一口热气复立马咬上，小勇利投降了。  
擎着两手粘黏，维克托妖娆的轻舔一下："第二口，味道不错！"


	114. 114 我要吃全餐！

高潮过后的勇利，放松的身体在下一秒已面临更具火力的攻击。蘸着小猪精华的手正在叩问后庭。  
"勇利乖，让我进去！"   
"......"    
"小猪这是食言了？" 啪!啪! 两声拍在臀瓣，让空旷的场馆营造被放大的回音。  
"维克托，这...这里是冰场，不要...不要在这里..."   
"勇利你这样子真的很没说服力哟！这里，这里，还有这里都在邀请我呢！你忍心让你教练我继续挨饿?"   
".....可...啊~~" 与善于出击的战斗民族谈判根本就是个错误。插进并开始投入扩张运动的手指让勇利惊叫了出来。  
"勇利，小维很寂寞，来哄哄他！" 从裤裆掏出大家伙抵在勇利的大腿根，让勇利羞意上涌。伊伊呀呀地后穴被挑弄的快感让勇利的手有一下没一下地撸动小维，这生涩的撩拨让老流氓的心更加骚痒难耐。  
"小猪，你可是待罪之身，这第三口，我要吃全餐！"   
"啊~~~~~~~" 火热的巨棒直捣黄龙，润滑不足的通道被撑满的疼痛让勇利大喊出来。  
"勇利，放松乖乖领罚！"    
"唔唔....哈..啊..." "真紧！我要动了，乖，别咬那么紧，不然你会更疼！"   
"维...维...慢...啊....哈..慢...呜呜...." 

空旷的场馆，欲火在烧，而爱恋正在灌浇。


	115. 115 躺下来好不？

"勇利，躺下来好不？"   
"不...不要...唔...咕唔....不..."   
"真的不要吗？可是我很想看啊！勇利！嗯?”  
"啊~~~~" 双手抓住护栏杆的勇利，随着射出，手一松无力垂下。从背后已抽出性器的维克托连忙再次顶入深深，箍紧勇利的腰枝急速捅了几下，释放精华。  
全身疲软的勇利几乎就这么背靠坐在维克托的怀里。有些艰难地调整身体，重新站在冰面上并把被自己啃的乱七八糟的炸猪排扶了起来，一流从股间沿大腿小腿肚淌下混和少许红艳的流质终于被棉质的库管吸收，就好像被湮灭的证据。一场疯狂又淋漓尽致的性爱。  
勇利整个人都挂在维克托身上，黑色运动服上衣歪歪扭扭，运动裤连内库已褪至冰鞋脚腕处。  
幸好运动裤弹性比较大，否则怕是要跟内裤一样被撕裂报废了。


	116. 116 最爱的

"勇利，对不起！很疼吗？"维克托搂紧勇利，一边自责一边帮勇利拉裤子。" "...嗯...是挺疼,,, 唔..唔咕... " 被吻得七荤八素的勇利，只能被动地回应。 "勇利，躺下来好不？我帮你舔舔就不疼了..." 一听到“躺”这个词，勇利的警报器就拉响了。"维恰！你给我老实招了，为何老想让我躺？嗯?”"......" "不说？那肯定没戏..." 勇利小猪使坏去扒老流氓的上衣。真看不惯这一只道貌岸然就是裤头松一松的范儿，再瞧瞧！自家多糟糕的形像啊！！！ 被勇利两指掐夹捻玩儿的一颗乳头让没心里准备的当世传奇微微一颤。

"想看，想摸，想做！我最爱的小猪躺在我最爱的冰上，为我痴狂！" 温热的手捉住还想在胸前捣蛋的手，蓝眸里深情跌荡，送至唇边轻吻，“可以吗？勇利，我的小猪？”


	117. 117 不。用。客。气！

放软了身体，抬腰，仰躺冰上，以双手支撑身体的重量。黑色的手套，黑色的的衣裤，黑色的发，黑色的眸定定看来，枕着白色的冰。妖娆复妖冶，晕红的颊，晕红的唇，皙白裸露的一小截腰腹，脖颈间的肌肤。 "勇利，你实在太美了！也太可爱了！我的小猪！我的爱！

胜生勇利恢复神智已经是第二天下午了。他是被渴醒的！全身骨头好像被人一块块拆下，再一块块接上那般，四肢乏力。倒是后面那个操劳过度的部位很有存在感的空虚着。没看见维克托竟然让他有些想哭。又被干晕了？！勇利小猪很想爆粗口。我不是一向自诩体力好，这都什麽事儿啊！真不爽！埋枕头去！

稍后，枕头被拿开，维克托覆在勇利身旁："小猪，谢谢你爱我！跟你在一起，原来一切可以那样美好！我爱你，勇利！而且一天更比一天多。"  
回头抬眼："我也爱你，所以，不。用。客。气！"


	118. 118 让我们永远在一起！

维克托日记：留在长谷津的这一周，简直像在做一场美梦！勇利！勇利！勇利！我的爱！他怎能这么可爱呢！让我想摸，想抱，想舔，想吸，想吃，想操，想榨干他！让他不能没有我，把他揉进我的骨血，直到天荒地老海枯石烂！我从来不知情愫可以如此让人灭顶，却安之若素！我的可爱小猪，保守的，羞涩的，纯净的，勤奋的，不安的，温柔的，倔强的，玻璃心的，有才华的，虽然腼腆不让我在温泉动他，却总是对我没辄，在别的地方让我操到爽！呵呵呵！冰堡的冰面可是见证了小猪对我全心全意的信赖和爱！我爱你！我爱你！我爱你！勇利！让我们永远在一起！ 永远在一起！


	119. 119 就算背一辈子也甘愿！

维克托日记：勇利躺在冰面，为我张开的身体，无声的邀请，只为满足我的愿望！我可爱的小猪！第一次在冰场做，销魂的滋味实在令人回味再三。顶着他贯穿他滑行冰上，速度感真是太棒了！但这就把小猪折腾得够呛！换体位抬高脚的时候比较麻烦，要小心鞋刃，不然断子绝孙都有可能! 不过在一定惊险程度下做爱做的事，刺激感被放大也很不错! 把他固定在护栏操办，顺着滑行的抽送真是又爽又省力，还能冲到最里面！不过这样小猪应该很疼吧，唉！都见血了还不求饶！真是小苯猪！苯得也太可爱了！

在小猪里面实在太美好，被温暖的包围，被一吸一抽地渴求着，由于姿势让身体触碰到冰面会让缠绵的内壁突然收紧，咬得小维克托好几次都忍不住了，所以疯魔地要了他好几趟。嘿！那啥一夜七次郎，小样啦！做爱把人给做昏过去的，也就只有勇利能让我这么失控！虽然背他回来也算是现世报，我的小猪，就算背一辈子也甘愿！


	120. 120 两天的数据记录

维克托一脸餍足地醒来，看着怀里还在睡的勇利，心里涌出满满涨涨的幸福感。两个人的体温果然是最好的！由于昨晚勇利是被老流氓打点好睡下的，所以小猪身上当然是不着寸縷地天然。肌肤相亲，真好！捉狭地弹了弹抬头挺胸的小勇利，再亲了下勇利光洁的额，果断起床。现在得帮勇利把冰堡的钥匙还回去。

踱步走过长桥，车并不多的早晨，清凉又清新的空气打在胸口，这就是小猪成长的地方，也使他收获了life 和 love，并且迷上了一个叫做"胜生勇利" 的人。原来爱是这个样子的啊！想到他就是满心满眼的满足，再没有缝隙容纳其他。

在冰堡控制室把钥匙交还给优子并给冰迷三姐妹又留下了一堆签名后，维克托准备回去时听到优子在讲电话："XXX设备吗？我是冰堡前两天有请你们来做定检的，对！请问我们的场馆监控你们是否没设定回去？都没这两天的数据记录...没重置！我们这只装了一台监控，好吧！我们再设定一下。谢谢！"


	121. 121 土产

考虑到自己纵欲有些过度让小猪吃不消，维克托回到温泉旅馆跟勇利说要去买些土产回去给雅科夫和尤里奥。想起俄罗斯的小木屋，勇利把给土产的名单加上了“耶普夫”这个名字。本想强撑着跟维克托出门，却被他按回躺着："勇利今天不舒服得陪陪没精神的小勇利，要放假！" 看小猪还有反抗的嫌疑，一口波了下去把他吻够了才说："这是教练的命令！勇利,我很快就回来。不过你也要想我哦！"

不错，我们的俄罗斯英雄从出门到返回总共才花了1小时，带回来3大包一模一样的炸天妇罗乌贼头。而勇利知道这些是在离家门口两条马路的超市买的，维恰！你也实在太有才了！


	122. 122 炸天妇罗乌贼头

维克托日记：勇利看着我买回来的长谷津特产露出的表情很有意思！那叫一个难以置信！呵呵呵！本来这个炸天妇罗乌贼头就是这里最好吃的小食啊，新鲜的乌贼又带不回去，这不是正好？！ 要说选一样的，我也有细分味噌,海苔和原味的。真是的！小猪很爱操心呢！


	123. 123 来自赞助人的邀请

返回饿罗斯的日子在即。这天勇利收到藤井星彦的电话称宇野商事想在他们从东京飞俄罗斯时要宴请勇利和他的教练。  
"维克托，宇野商事想跟我们在东京见面，说是探讨跟你的合作可能性。"  勇利挂断电话跟维克托说。  
"见或不见，看勇利你的决定。" 维克托自然回应。  
"赞助人的话拒绝不太好 吧！我估计他们还会要我跟你的教练合约。" 勇利有些苦恼。  
"那就见吧！要合约，就说没有呗！”维克托揉了揉勇利的头发安让他安心。  
"....." "揽过勇利，"安啦！你说说现在你眼前的人是谁？"  
"维克托..."  "不对！是胜生勇利的维克托！" 话落，吻上。


	124. 124 家人啊！能尽量在一起的话应该不算辛苦吧！

在藤井星彦的安排下，勇利和维克托会在东京飞莫斯科前一天到从长谷津到东京。同日跟宇野商事晚膳。  
看着在安抚马卡钦进去宠物行李箱并蹲着在作最后检视工作的教练，勇利的心不知不觉地柔软了起来，下意识地抚了抚银色的发丝，惹来恋人疑惑的眼神。  
"没...没事！ 维克托，辛苦了！" 勇利看向不知所措的手有些尴尬地说。  
"家人啊！能尽量在一起的话应该不算辛苦吧！" 维克托收回视线继续工作。  
"所以某只爱翘家的小笨猪也应该有所觉悟，别要让人家担心嘛！" 勇利听到抱怨，心里甜蜜又内咎。


	125. 125 自家教练冰场以外的手腕

晚膳是宇野商事在银座订的一家高级餐厅里进行。典雅贵气的装璜，精致美味的佳餚都无法打动勇利的味蕾。  
这要归功于宇野樱单刀直入的问候："嗨！维克托，真是好久不见啊！你看起来都没变呢！"  
"宇野小姐也是越来越漂亮了！我的学生胜生勇利承蒙宇野商事的照顾了。" 维克托回话。  
"胜生选手作为日本王牌，我们集团对他投放资源不是很正常吗？！此外，我相信胜生选手的价值绝对不只于此！"  
"作为他的教练，我不得不赞赏宇野小姐的眼光。" 维克托回头鼓励道："勇利，拿出气概来回应一下吧！"  
"宇野小姐，我会努力在下一场赛事夺金！" 勇利配合的表示。  
眼看冷场将至，宇野商事的另一与会者转入正题。"维克托教练，我们集团属下的自汽部想重新进军俄罗斯市场，希望能借助教练与学生的羁绊。"  
"这个可能有些难度，我跟勇利是按照日本滑联的教练合约标准版本来执行，不算在俄罗斯契约里面的。宇野小姐应该很清楚我国对于现役运动员参与演艺事业的取态吧！" 维克托连消带打。  
"维克托教练，也许我们可以先拍摄日本版的一辑广告？"  
"这样的话您该跟我在冰盟的助理，洛可斯基联系比较好！我们做运动的总是不擅长看那些文字条款的嘛！" 略顿："勇利现在的状态还有继续调升的空间，可能的话还是将专心应付赛季排在首位吧！毕竟只有做出更耀目的成绩，行情才能看涨对吗？"

对于几乎完全被边缘化的勇利，他见识了自家教练冰场以外的手腕以及被恋人护着的温馨和少许对自个儿无力的自我鄙弃。


	126. 126 现在不一样了，勇利！

跟教练从东京飞莫斯科这已经是第二次了。对于两位时数的飞行时段，勇利想到首站大奖赛去中国时维克托对经济舱的怨念，本来打算直接大出血订商务机位的，却被维克托制止了。  
虽然勇利投过来询问的小眼神，当世传奇却只笑了笑随口说了句："现在不一样了，勇利！"

至于怎么不一样法，那是勇利在飞机上，从维克托在飞行稳定后拉起两座之间的扶手，再跟空服员要了张毯子后就深深地体会到了。

呜呜~~~~ 维恰，你实在太过份了！！！！这是勇利在飞机即将降落莫斯科前在窄小的洗手间里换内裤时的心声。


	127. 127 教练的小心思

维克托日记：自从和勇利在一起，我总想跟他做各种各样的事情。一些以前看起来沉闷或乏味的事，只要跟小猪在一起经历，就会有一种崭新的体验，很神奇！  
像这次回俄罗斯，原先枯躁的飞行时间，因为身边人的体温，留意他各种细小的动态，兴起随便聊的话题，都显得那么不同！

实在是太想看他被撩到极限的样子，所以我在毯子下面做了很多很多，小猪可是被我摸了个遍，却都忍着不发出声音。真是犟得可爱极了！

后来还是没控制好把小勇利也给弄哭了，幸好我吻得快，不然小猪就要东窗事发了啦！要说那条新内裤真的不是我“故意”放在手提行李包里，不知道有没有人会相信呢？


	128. 128 自家教练的心思

因为随行中有马卡钦，维克托从謝列梅捷沃國際機場包了个7人车直接开回圣彼得堡并且是连带司机的服务。这个比之高铁得花双倍的驾驶时间，所以这段路由本来只需几小时变成了两天。期间听维克托说他跟马卡钦去日本给他当教练时是自行驾车到莫斯科机场的，这让勇利更坚定了学车考驾照的决心。

一路上正襟危坐的恋人让勇利有些小失落，直到经过好几处像是名胜古迹或地标之类的景物，维克托让司机梢微减慢车速以配合他简短的介绍，勇利有些明白自家教练的心思了。

在汽车旅馆休整的夜晚，维克托拥着勇利：“这是我生长的地方，我很希望勇利你能快点儿喜欢上它！”柔和的嗓音轻轻，让跌入梦乡的勇利咕哝了一句：“我会的，维恰！”


	129. 129 洛可斯基

返回圣彼得堡后的翌日，练习完毕的勇利和维克托并没有驶往回家的路。今晚维克托约了洛可斯基晚膳，同时介绍他给勇利认识。

对于恋人向自己全面开放他的生活空间，勇利感到被重视的喜悦和少许不安。仿佛有所察觉，维克托腾出一只握着方向盘的手拍了拍勇利的肩膀："洛可斯基不像耶普夫那麽吓人啦，他没有大胡子的。"  “这个跟胡子才没关系好吧！”勇利觉得维克托在闹他。

大手直接揉乱勇利的头发："小猪真的不用担心，其实并没有多少人值得让你认识呢！"


	130. 130 他在勇利面前才像是一个人

"你好！日本的Yuri！" 身材瘦削高挑，戴着眼镜金发碧眼的洛可斯基的确让勇利有些意外。他一心以为这该是大叔辈的人看上去却很年轻。  
维克托介绍：“这是洛可斯基！我在俄罗斯冰盟的搭档。”  
“你好！我是胜生勇利，初次见面，请多多指教！”有礼貌的勇利小猪跟洛可斯基打了招呼。  
“勇利不用拘谨，洛可斯基是老朋友！” 维克托把站着的勇利拉到自己身边坐下。  
“是呢！勇利也辛苦了！那些英雄啊传奇啊有时候会蛮任性的！尤其是被缠上一生的话，得有很大的觉悟呦！” 洛可斯基对老友发散出的占有欲忍不住调侃起来。  
“我会努力，不会让维克托丢脸的！”勇利注视眼前人肯定地说道。桌下，维克托握了握勇利的手。  
洛可斯基看着脸颊有些泛红的勇利和一派从容的维克托，举起酒杯：“很高兴认识勇利，来！干杯！”

点菜时维克托跟勇利解释食材，不让勇利点高热量的食物，用餐期间限制勇利的酒量，还有他俩言谈间的互动及一些小动作，让洛可斯基不禁感叹：那个高冷疏离的维克托在勇利面前才像是一个人，而不是闪闪发光背负着众人期待的标签！


	131. 131 缺席的训练进度

随维克托重回圣彼得堡滑冰场训练的勇利内心是忐忑的。想到前一日教练雅科夫的严谨和无法回避的尤里奥的毒舌，此刻小猪是有些小后悔没有按时回返俄罗斯的。还要教练花时间来寻他，白白让原就紧迫的操练时间更少了一些。  
“维恰！你这两周缺席的训练进度，冰盟有一部份人对你现在的状态表示怀疑！” 雅科夫当勇利小透明，直接撕上维克托。  
“哦？雅科夫，他们怎么说？” 维克托的反应一派淡定。  
“冰盟想让你以种子选手身份，两周后直接进俄罗斯杯半准决赛竞技。”  
“没问题！” 维克托结束了跟雅科夫的交流，向还在发愣的小透明皱起眉头：“勇利，你怎么还没去换衣服做热身？！"  
“所以说，肥猪就是笨！” 从冰场下来休息的尤里奥补刀。


	132. 132 自然地展现'纯粹'

尽管在长谷津的时候，勇利就已经知道自家教练在冰场上的严厉，在圣彼得堡这儿，勇利觉得维克托对于他操练的要求更严格了些。其中若因他走神或是太计较换算成压力而造成摔倒，恋人发黑的脸色都会让勇利在下一次跳跃时只管豁出去跳，进入啥都不想状态，这样跳出来的品质反而更好。  
这天晚上，在大床上温存着的两人，维克托再次慢吞吞地说道：”勇利你平常在滑冰的时候都在想什么？”   
“当然是想着怎么把节目里的每个动作和跳跃都完美呈现啊!”  
“这样的话，你会不会觉得腰腿的肌肉特别紧搐？”   
“……” 勇利沉默。  
“你记得‘温泉on ice’吗？还有后来大奖赛的自由滑，其实只要勇利你自然地展现‘纯粹’就能迷倒很多人了！”   
“这…” 勇利心里小嘀咕：人家就是会紧张啊！  
扶正勇利的脸庞，维克托注视着想要闪躲的目光：“小猪想赢的话，先让你的身体把我迷惑吧！”


	133. 133 胜负的关键

维克托日记：在自己主场作为勇利的教练，跟场内的雅科夫比起来，我还是有所不足。其中如何克服莫须有的压力导致表现失准，更是重中之重。小猪的基本功不赖，节奏感拼表演分更是强项，如何让他享受滑在冰上的纯粹，也许才是未来胜负的关键。


	134. 134 纠结

很快，俄罗斯杯的准决赛就在眼前。虽说这是一项不涉及ISU 的本土赛事，但由于花样滑冰在俄罗斯普遍的认受性，参赛选手的水平也非常可观。到了四强这个阶段，勇利觉得跟之前的大奖赛比起来，对于节目表演的要求基本上不遑多让。      
作为自家教练的实力，勇利并不担心。作为放在心尖的情人，小猪还是会纠结：维克托的状态应该还不算是颠峰吧！？


	135. 135 教练的鼓励

冰场上，维克托演绎的短节目 “Facinated” 已近尾声。勇利长吁口气，鼓掌。  
身旁以工作人员驻场的洛可斯基忍不住揶揄：” 勇利你真是维克托的粉丝呢！”    
勇利：”是啊！你都不知道他那天来我家说要当我的教练时，那一整个礼拜我都像在做梦呢！”  
“维克托这套节目的风格跟以往有很大的不同，渗透着渴求欲望却又很温情，不像以往的霸道凌厉掌控一切！”洛可斯基评析。”作为他的好友和搭档，这个转折真的很讨喜！”

此时做完答谢礼回来的维克托接过雅克夫递来的护套，由着教练拍拍肩膀以示鼓励后，便自然地望向勇利：”勇利喜欢吗？”   
“太棒了，维恰！” 勇利给予肯定。  
无视众人地拥抱勇利，附耳说道：”所以小猪，你下次参赛的短节目，必需要拿比我高的分数哦！”

等分区牌上显示：110.54, 大会语音同时提示排名位置：第一。


	136. 136 很饿很想吃

回到晚上下榻的酒店，勇利迷弟的表情并没有消褪。待各自把身上的外套脱下挂好，维克托拉开运动服领口的拉链，露出性感的锁骨。勇利回身看到这个动作，想起刚才恋人在冰上向自己发送的费洛蒙，晶亮的眼神便蒙了些水光。  
维克托被小猪的呆萌取悦了，双手捧进勇利的脸，透过镜片仿佛要贯穿灵魂般：” 勇利你再这么看我，会让我很饿很想吃啊！”


	137. 137 教练的鼓励二

FS (自由滑)比赛的当天，雅科夫跟维克托在节目构成组合上出现了分岐。当世传奇认为可以把5个四周跳发挥出来，教练却认为他的熟练度还能提高，象现在这种前哨战，该以排除受伤的可能性力求稳妥。  
勇利欣赏着正在场上竟技一身火焰般的尤里奥，不经意地咕哝一句：”尤里奥现在比大奖赛时滑得更自然了！真是不折不扣的美丽怪物啊！”  
维克托与雅科夫对视一眼，雅科夫鼓励道：”我相信你，维恰！”  
回以拥抱：”当然！My coach!”


	138. 138 赛果

俄罗斯杯赛最后在维克托以总分333.24刷新其个人最佳总分/世界记录而结束。虽然媒体大幅标榜 ”英雄回归，传奇再现” 之类，但因为这个是非ISU主办的本土赛事，所以不能算作正式记录。这让勇利感到有些遗憾。  
某天，某个跟小猪做完一场淋漓尽致的床上运动的老流氓不以为然的说：”这样才好啊！不然小猫啊小猪啊那么短的腿咋能追得上我，你说是吧？！”


	139. 139 跟我爸妈吃个午饭

赛事在莫斯科结束翌日，勇利帮着维克托收拾东西。这时手机响了起来。维克托示意勇利接过他手上的后备冰鞋，便开始了跟对方的交流。叽哩咕噜的俄文下来，勇利只知道教练应该是跟对方定下了约会，唔！大概是这样！  
“勇利，耶普夫刚好要去圣彼得堡，我们搭他便车下午再走吧！”   
“好！”正在锁行李箱的小猪随口答应。  
“一会儿跟我爸妈吃个午饭！”   
“好！啊？啥？？？” 小猪凌乱中。


	140. 140 尼基福罗夫这个姓氏

胜生勇利一直知道自己的偶像不但颜值爆表，还很多才多艺。单讲语言方面，维克托就精通5种，分别是俄，英，法，日，中。在耶普夫驾车来接他俩的短短路程里，这个谜底才揭破。原来尼基福罗夫这个姓氏是个历史悠久的大族，可以追溯到沙皇彼得大帝时代，然而本家的香火一直不盛。维克托算是如今本家的独苗。因为喜爱滑冰，所以在小学后期就拒绝跟随任职外交官的双亲游走世界。难得尼基福罗夫夫妇经历过苏联解体后的冲击，对氏族观念比较淡薄，就在俄罗斯滑冰联盟应允特殊照顾和维克托承诺不影响课业的情况下，由着他在自己感兴趣的领域里发光发热。

今天，碰巧夫妇二人都在莫斯科老宅，得知维克托也在，便叫了耶普夫把人给绑来。  
可惜勇利小猪不知道的是，耶普夫不小心跟叔婶说：” 维克托跟人同居了。”


	141. 141 见家长

耶普夫开的是一辆日系七人车。靠后的空间堆放着少量修整工具，配上车主一脸大胡子，生活气息很浓。这让勇利紧张的心情得以稍微缓和，毕竟见恋人家长这事儿还是勇利的初体验。  
维克托陪着勇利坐在后座，察觉到小猪飘远的心思，便猛伸臂扣过他的颈脖: “不用紧张！” 手覆上勇利带着戒指的右手，低语: “丑媳妇儿也得见公婆，何况这么可爱的小猪！腰还酸的话，我给你揉揉吧！”  
勇利脸崩: “你…” 就不能正经些吗？！  
耶普夫: “勇利， 你刚才说什么？” 驾驶中的司机以为自己错过了什么而追问着。


	142. 142 你对他跟对我一样就好！

尼基福罗夫老宅是一栋楼高两层的庄园。一眼看过虽不是雄伟辽阔，却仍稳占大气浑厚的氛围。整个外墙由大理石原石到精磨亮面的结构，部分墙身攀爬着绿意盎然的植被，透出一种久经历史的厚重和沉淀。这种建筑风格的确很难在日本看见。  
维克托绕过车子走向勇利，趁着小猪怔愣中拉起他的手，走向宅子。  
大门开启，一个西装革履的老人恭身相迎: “维克托好久不见，欢迎回来！耶普夫也是，您好！这位是…”   
“莱姆，这是胜生勇利！以后，你对他跟对我一样就好！” 维克托吩咐着，却不曾放开被牵在掌中的手。


	143. 143 家族遗传

尼基福罗夫夫妇给勇利的第一印像就是严谨和不苟言笑。了然了自家教练一头银白得父系，小猪思絮飘远：很难想像维克托板起脸孔的样子！啊！不对，当时争夺日本代表权无视小南的消极反应，该是他首次对自己生气和失望吧！然后是流落在巴塞窿拿的眼泪。那个爱吃爱闹爱撩自己无时无刻散发费洛蒙的恋人，对待别人的心的疏离感，也许真是家族遗传也说不定。  
“勇利别再发呆，快点儿吃！”  
勇利回神看到盘子里少掉的半块儿牛排，多出来的芦笋，彩椒，菌菇类和生菜叶，以眼神控诉自家教练。  
自顾自切下一口牛排，无视之，淡定曰：“你这两天都没上冰操练，热量消耗不足，得多吃菜！”


	144. 144 饭后

饭后，勇利终于经历了“见家长”的环节。尼基福罗夫夫妇中的维克托爸爸继续高冷，由维克托妈妈主导。维克托妈妈有着一头深棕的发色，整个人表情偏柔，连带开口用相对简单的英文夹带日语，让勇利的紧张拘束缓和了不少。加上维克托时不时以肢体动作鼓励，拍拍肩，摸摸头，拉拉手这般，相谈间倒也不至于冷场。只是被问及：“勇利打算长期留在俄罗斯发展吗？”的时候，小猪有些迟疑地说：“现在还不确定，我想再看看自己能够走多远！” 瞄了一眼脸色转黑的教练补充道：“特别是在维克托coach的帮助下，这个赛季，我很期待！”  
维克托听着勇利说完，忍不住摇头道：“不只是期待！还有，你欠我的胜利和金牌！”


	145. 145 老管家的担心

勇利和维克托“见家长”的时候，老管家莱姆奉命转移耶普夫。所以现在大胡子正在拿着槌子对花圃的木架敲敲打打。  
莱： 昨晚老爷问我少爷是不是想退役和定下来，所以才让你带他们来吃个饭。  
耶：（无辜脸）我这不是交人了吗？  
莱： 少爷说他现在兼职当教练，要全力培养学生。  
耶：（白痴脸）这有啥问题？  
莱： 听说少爷为了胜生勇利去了两次日本？他过去的差不多一年里都住在胜生先生的家？  
耶：（思考+八卦状）媒体是这么爆料的，勇利他家好像是开温泉旅馆的。  
莱：你也算是跟少爷一起长大的，你何时见过少爷这么粘人？  
耶：（真相脸）对啊！咱这堂哥向来缺心少肺，向来强调马卡钦是家人。跟别人的关系都很浅。  
莱：（你终于悟了，俺实在太不容易了！！！！）所以你说少爷跟学生同居了？  
耶：（同样悟了+自然脸）勇利不只是学生，还是维克托想要共渡一生的人。  
莱：（纠结脸）可是尼基福罗夫家…  
耶：（安慰状）堂哥的费洛蒙从来都是开外挂通杀的！才能更像金手指。我觉得有个人能让他心甘情愿地“从了”就该谢天谢地啦！至于后代，不是有科技有办法解决的嘛！


	146. 146 不是问题

维克托日记：父母跟小猪的首次会面还算融洽。预料中的狂风暴雨没有到来，也许大家都还不想捅破。唯独勇利在我身边，这一点决不会改变！对于久留驻地是俄罗斯或日本或是其他地方，从来都不是个问题！


	147. 147 你确定也‘想要吃’？

坐在耶普夫的车里的勇利好像心事重重的样子。耶普夫从后视镜里看他，随口说道：“勇利啊！平常维克托也是这样不给饱饭你吃的吗？”  
“什么？” 勇利状况外的回答。  
耶普夫： “就是让你像牛啊羊啊小兔子一样光吃草呗！没肉啊！”  
勇利： “普普不是那样的，是我的易胖体质，维恰不想我放纵后减肥辛苦。”  
耶普夫： “勇利你真乖！” 大胡子为小猪的单纯默哀。  
勇利： “……” 维克托宠溺地摸摸勇利的头发，一派正经回答： “我有常常给勇利吃宵夜。”  
耶普夫： “你？现在还会弄宵夜了？真看不出来！说说，都弄了些啥美味？”   
维克托： “说了你也吃不到！”   
勇利： “…… ……” 感受到游走在自己后腰的大手，勇利觉得自家教练想黑人。  
耶普夫： “一场兄弟，我还特地开车送你们，不带这么抠门儿吧？！”  
维克托： “小猪最爱的宵夜就是‘吃我’，还喜欢整个儿吞，你确定也‘想要吃’？”


	148. 148 我要吃烤全豬！

听着自家恋人这么露骨的话语，勇利垂头时‘不小心’把仿似巡视领地搁在自己后腰上的手狠掐了一下。维克托隐忍地嘶了声，还是挠了下腰肉才递出爪子。不意外的手背发红。  
“勇利，疼吗？” 对于递过眼前的修长指节，白皙肤色上有着红印，勇利低低回了一个字：“嗯！”  
随后把头再调低少许，在发红的手背上舔了舔。  
老流氓觉得自己被萌炸了！小猪什么时候进化成这么高的段位了?!  
让受害手抓住主犯，维克托侧向勇利耳边道：“勇利，回到家我要吃烤全猪！”


	149. 149 只能仰望的高岭之花

在车程里，勇里得知耶普夫由于一个建筑项目才从莫斯科去圣彼得堡的。前不久他看到维克托回归花滑赛场时，原打算找时间聚聚， 却被难得回莫斯科的叔叔婶婶抓了现成当免费打手和车夫。  
一路上的叨叨念念， 让勇利不得不认同维克托称之为“话唠”的定论。随着维克托偶尔应答的互动，勇利发现费洛蒙里隐约的疏离感，这样的他，一如当年吸引自己却只能仰望的高岭之花。拉过教练一只手掌捏了捏，勇利心神微动暗道: “我会陪着你的，维恰！”


	150. 150 应付“话唠”

维克托日记：一路开车回圣彼得堡， 路上的小猪沉默着居多。难道还是见家长给了他压力吗？后来不知为何他一直握着我的手，这是不放心吗？期间虽然应付耶普夫有些烦，既然不用专注于驾驶而能细致地观察小猪并得到被他依赖着的福利，应付“话唠”这一次也就凑和吧！


	151. 151 黑幕

回到圣彼得堡的小木屋时间已是第二天下午。拜连夜驾驶所赐，维克托把立即享用烤全猪的计划后延了一下。这里还是勇利后来从老维嘴里撬出来的黑幕。原来是耶普夫要急赶来圣彼得堡但又找不到人配合连夜开车，所以在电视上看到维克托正在莫斯科比赛，就灵机一触想到维勇总得回家吧！现成的老维司机不就有了吗？！再然后他“不小心”把维勇同居的事说给尼基福罗夫夫妇听，这不，老人家要见儿子和疑似儿媳妇儿，这不就成事儿啦！  
勇利看着眼底有些青黑的恋人，心里难得想要吐槽： 当世传奇也有失手被人算计的时候啊！


	152. 152 仨儿小时候

把维克托抓去补眠后，勇利给洛可斯基打了通电话告诉他自己跟教练都已到家了。听到没人性的老维被阴了一段正在睡大觉，电话那头儿传来洛可斯基欢快的声音:"普普行啊！还能忽悠劳役他！"  
勇利后知后觉道:"你也认识耶普夫？"  
"老维没告诉你吗？咱仨儿小时候可是在一块儿练滑冰的呦！只是这里面就你家教练有这个天份和才能，所以我跟耶普夫很早就放弃了啦！"  
"啊哦..."  
"这个他没说也正常，反正不是啥大事儿，他记得跟你说才怪！" 不知是否勇利的错觉，话筒那边的笑声听着有些少失落。  
"勇利是想接回马卡钦吗？可是老维不是还在睡，你好像没驾照的吧，我听老维说的！"  
"嗯~ 所以我想跟你要地址，给我发短讯我好搭计程车过来！"  
"这多麻烦啊！你等他起来直接开车来呗！我们还能顺便聚聚吃个饭。"  
"家人的话能尽早在一起总是好的！而且他练习的时间也没有剩下多少，都花在路上了呢！"勇利说着语调渐低。


	153. 153 偷袭

维克托是被马卡钦舔醒的。眼看傍晚6点多了，再不叫醒他便得把饭点错过，而且洛可斯基开车送马卡钦过来，勇利认为总得请人家吃一顿犒劳犒劳！  
"马卡钦,别闹！让我再睡会儿！"   
难得看到自家教练睁开眼的小迷糊，勇利也起了个逗弄恋人的小心思。把带着些凉意的手探向维克托的胸口。  
"啊!!!!!"   
迅速在维克托额上亲了一口 "维恰！起床了，该吃晚饭了！"  
说完正欲转身，却被人揽腰倒卧回床上。被袭击后瞬间血条全满的老流氓立马反攻整个人压上勇利。  
"小猪，偷袭是不好的，很危险！"   
"教练，我这儿算哪门子偷袭啊！不过是继续马卡钦的工作叫你起床而已！" 勇利一脸被打败的表情辩解。  
"我说是偷袭就是偷袭，来吧！这次到我啦！" 马卡钦以为两个主人又在玩闹，也蹦上床呜呜地拱过来。  
"咦?马卡钦?"  
两下叩门声响起,伴随洛可斯基的抱怨："你俩准备腻歪到什么时候，我中午都没吃，现在都饿得前心贴后背了啊！！！"


	154. 154 布斯太太

三人行的饭局开在小木屋附近的一家类似私房菜的小餐馆。徒步走过去约15分钟的路程。瞧着维克托熟悉地跟主人打招呼，那是一位体型颇壮观五十多岁的妇人，目测比勇利妈妈直接大了一圈。把马卡钦的牵绳交个这个布斯太太，维克托顺便交代了一下给爱犬的吃食，就领着二人走进内间落座。  
面对勇利疑惑的小眼神，维克托平平说道：“这里是勇利丢下我之后，每当练习完不想回家随处闲逛时偶然发现的，布斯太太手艺很好，而且她也欢迎马卡钦呢！”


	155. 155 一个炸弹

对于恋人的抱怨，有外人在场的情况下，勇利果断选择无视之！心里忍不住吐槽：让你装！明明利息都不知收了多少回了，还有不久前硬被赖上的“烤全猪”呐！  
席间洛可斯基察觉两人的小互动，赤裸裸地虐单身狗啊！便忍不住抛出一个炸弹: “维克托，宇野樱跟我联系过要来圣彼得堡拍外景同时请勇利拍一辑硬照。”  
勇利呆: “什麽时候啊？我咋都没听说呢？”


	156. 156 拍广告

勇利迳自发了条短信给日本滑联的藤井星彦问起宇野商事要来圣彼得堡拍广告的事。得到藤井星彦有些意外的回应："胜生君，我们有听说宇野商事想找您拍广告，但滑联已经跟他们打过招呼让他们等过了世锦赛再安排啊！现在是选手都在抓紧操练的吧！"   
勇利回道："这样啊！滑联也不知道他们什么时候会到吧？"   
“是呢！你不说我们可都被蒙在鼓里了。我明天去跟进一下。”  
“谢谢你了，藤井君！”   
“不客气！我们都期待胜生君在世锦赛夺冠呐！加油！” 藤井星彦留下一段鼓励就自行消音了。

勇利便把这一段分享给在场的两人。洛可斯基与维克托视线交流了一下，即决定由洛可斯基出面去了解宇野商事来俄的细节，再拟定对策。


	157. 157 不能妨碍主人！

晚膳后送走了洛可斯基，维克托面对闹小脾气的马卡钦没辄。  
事缘不论在日本或早前居住在俄罗斯的公寓，马卡钦一直都是跟维克托一起睡的。现在的小木屋，维克托给马卡钦安排了独立房间在主人房隔壁，但马卡钦还是比较习惯在维勇两人不注意时窝上大床，除非老维有计划地先把房门关上。

这不维克托洗完澡出来看到的就是勇利和马卡钦相亲相爱倒在大床上的画面。把勇利唤醒去洗漱后，维克托想把马卡钦引导去它的房间，却被它呜呜地缠着，不肯离开大床。维克托懂得贵宾犬这种怕寂寞的特性，便放松身体顺着它的毛幽幽说到：“马卡钦， 这次是我不对，把你丢下太久，对不起！”  
随后他捧起马卡钦毛茸茸的头很有意志力地宣言：“可是，你也不能妨碍你主人我吃烤全猪啊！”


	158. 158 不打算跟任何人分享！

勇利从浴室出来看到的就是维克托在心理辅导马卡钦的画面。这让他想起第一次跟教练去中国站从家里出发临行前的维克托，也是这样的叮咛嘱咐的样子。  
勇利一边擦着头发说道：“维恰，马卡钦不想自个儿睡就留下呗！床大着呢！”  
“......” 起身转过头迎向勇利，维克托仗着身高优势接过勇利的毛巾继续给他擦干头发，略为粗暴的动作惹来勇利的抗议。  
“我，我还是自己擦吧！”  
抢过毛巾丢到一旁，视线里湛蓝的眸子已染上深沉的颜色。一个巧劲把勇利推倒在大床上，热气拂过勇利耳边：“小猪，你在我身下呻吟迷乱的模样，我从不打算跟任何人分享！”


	159. 159 马卡钦的独白

我叫马卡钦，是一只大型贵宾犬。我跟我的主人在一起已经有13个年头了！我主人的名字是维克托。尼基福罗夫。一位现役俄罗斯花样滑冰选手。主人对我很好。他不用比赛或表演的时候基本都会陪我。除了日常吃喝拉撒，主人特爱跟我一起睡。我知道他其实跟我一样怕寂寞。回想起一年多以前的主人，他偶尔外出过夜后回来身上总带有不同的陌生气味。像是不同牌子的香水啊古龙水的味道，害我的狗鼻子很不舒服。  
然后是一年前他把我带了去一个叫做日本的地方。那里比我们原来的居住地热，我有些小不习惯。主人在这里跟一个名为胜生勇利的男人好上了。嗯！没错！就是你想的那种会ooxx的关系。然后这一年里我都没再受到怪味道的侵袭，我的鼻敏感不药而愈了。这个得感谢胜生勇利。  
说起胜生勇利，初次见面我就把他扑倒了！没办法，他身上有着我喜欢的味道。我也是后来才知道勇利以前也养过贵宾犬，可惜它已经去世了。不然我也能有个伴儿了。  
我喜欢主人，也喜欢身上沾着主人味道的勇利，虽然他俩到了晚上腻在一起的时候会赶人，不就是ooxx 或者oooxxx, 就算主人ooooxxxx了勇利，我其实都会配合他啦！为毛就不让我听墙角呢！明明主人身上有几根毛，没有人比我更清楚！  
我知道这样的主人已经捕捉到叫作"性福(幸福 《--这个词太深，原谅狗狗吧！ )"的东西，虽然很开心，不过，我也得久不久刷一刷存在感，你说是吧？！


	160. 160 烤全猪的制作方法

维克托日记：烤全猪的制作方法如下：  
1）拔毛去皮 = 清除障碍物包括环境因素及小猪身上自带的事物，像是眼镜啦手机啦那些有的没有的。  
2）洗净 = 纯天然水洗，首选维克托牌纯口水。偶尔可来些添加剂，像酒啊糖霜啊那些都不错！  
3）初步加热 = 纯手工技术活，一般从上往下，小猪还是比教传统的套路 。  
4）深度加热 = 纯手工调整角度，局部重点制作。必需跟小勇利相亲相爱，直到他投降为止。  
5）初步烤焗 = 前4部完美达成后，以手指或唇舌感测温度浓度柔软度，看看距离全熟的份额。  
6）深度烤焗 = 重复步骤5），添加佐料，如甜盐蜜鱼，装傻卖萌求抱抱，腹黑强势搞sm(?)都行，只要小猪全身达到肉质松软即可。  
7）额外调料 = 小猪被烤焗后发散的酱汁气味声响，必须仔细品味，有三个字尤其重要，千万不可错过。  
8）确认熟透，开吃!


	161. 161 日本滑联的干预

这天练习的休息时段，勇利收到藤井星彦发来的信息。据说在日本滑联的干预下，宇野商事把原计划广告拍摄改为在不影响运动员训练日程的前题，只在冰场拍一些他们练习的花絮，然后进行后期制作。现在宇野商事正通过日本和俄罗斯两边的滑冰联盟来敲定具体日程。宇野商事打算向俄罗斯冰场申请为期5天的拍摄许可证。  
维克托看到这里，给了勇利一个让他放心的眼神，便迳自走向雅科夫。


	162. 162 5天？

维克托日记：5天？来俄罗斯冰场拍勇利？！宇野樱这女人还是跟以前一样不让人省心！唔！虽然跟雅科夫打了招呼，他最多同意让拍两天并不许把选手们的整套动作曝光， 我怎么可能让她打扰我和勇利两天那么长呢？! 所以，洛可斯基，这次就看你的啦！


	163. 163 自家恋人的腹黑

时序已快到一月底。勇利在维克托的督促下积极备战将于2月中旬在南韩举行的四大洲赛事。在洛可斯基的擀旋下，宇野商事只能在2月1日和2日这两天的下午到冰场拍摄勇利的练习情况。其他人等皆不得入镜。摄制组的拍摄母片及存取记录将经由冰场审阅无误后方可带离场。至于后期制作，必须秉持真确无误并徵得勇利同意后，方能发行。  
勇利听维克托娓娓道来，只能感叹洛可斯基的强大并又一次见识了自家恋人的腹黑。


	164. 164 无语

勇利从藤井星彦那里得知这次为宇野商事拍摄广告的是日本业界很有名的团队。望向在观众席僻出一角的临时摄影棚，勇利对面前呈乖宝宝状欣赏维克托操练的宇野樱无语极了。如果目光能吃人，估计俄罗斯英雄渣渣都不剩了吧！话说自己当年应该也不至于这样吧！不留痕迹地走向雅科夫，并把擦汗中得尤里奥来拉了过来，不多不少，正好挡住冰场上发散的费洛蒙！


	165. 165 想不到小猫也会关心人了啊！

维克托从场中滑向场边，就看见仿似人墙的教练和学生。瞄了一样黑着脸的宇野樱，维克托不经意地问："你们在聊些什么啊?看着很开心呢！"  
“谁跟这肥猪聊得开心啊！还不是他说起你拿来的手信！” 尤里奥傲娇地回答。  
“口感很特别，味道不错！”雅科夫补充。  
“呃！你们说的是那个天妇罗乌贼头吗?” 维克托晃然。“你们也觉得好吃吧！如说炸猪排饭作为长谷津正餐的代表，这个天妇罗乌贼头就是小食之最了，配啤酒更佳！”  
“奥塔跟莉莉娅都很喜欢，我还想能不能让真利姐寄些过来。”  
一手揉乱尤里奥的头发，维克托感叹：“想不到小猫也会关心人了啊！”  
“放手！你个白毛老头！！！！”


	166. 166 宇野樱的邀请

停止了擦汗动作的维克托向着在冰场上滑了几圈的勇利示意作连续跳跃的练习。无视周边的雅科夫和尤里奥，宇野樱走向维克托直接发出邀请。  
“维克托，能否借一步说话？”  
略为回眸："宇野小姐，现在是勇利的练习时段，作为教练总得看着吧！"  
“维克托，不会占用你多少时间的。” 宇野樱故作镇定。  
“训练一节也就十五分钟，不然休息时段再说吧！”  
看了眼雅科夫不以为然的眼神，宇野樱淡定一笑: "维克托...教练，也不是什么大事儿，我们宇野商事想明天拍摄完之后，宴请胜生勇利选手和作为他教练的你。“


	167. 167 那是工作！

回想起刚才下了冰场，宇野樱直接以赞助人的身份邀请勇利和维克托在拍摄完毕后的聚餐，并指明期间会把两天来拍初来的硬照给勇利作初选，在大和民族对工作认真的态度主导下，勇利答应了。  
维克托当时也没有反对。可是现在是什么状况? 看着自家教练沉稳地开着车，只是没有表情的脸上发散的浓浓低气压，勇利小猪知道恋人在生气！但那是工作！是工作啦！


	168. 168 我会保护你的！

"洛可斯基，对！在“沙皇” 晚上七点。嗯！明天。是！好的！拜！"  
勇利洗完澡出来，就听见维克托刚跟洛可斯基讲完电话。看着长呼出一口气的教练，那个一向老神在在的当世传奇仿佛放下心头大石的样子，勇利呐呐：“维克托，我不该答应宇野小姐吗？”  
维克托定睛看向因水气上脸透出红晕的心爱小猪，一下午憋着的气都烟消云散了。  
"过来！" 勇利感觉到教练的不爽退去，便迎了上去。取过勇利手上的毛巾，覆上脖颈处未擦干的水痕，承勇利不备双手扣着毛巾把他带向自己，给予一个火辣辣的吻。  
"唔唔......"  
"勇利，宇野商事并不只是明面上的财团而已，我怕她有备而来..."  
掰正自家教练的脸："维恰！不怕！我会保护你的！"


	169. 169 担心与吃食

维克托日记：宇野樱来俄罗斯，我很担心她会找小猪的麻烦！那个疯女人！可是勇利啊！！！他怎么能那么可爱地就说要保护我了呢！真是小笨猪！俄罗斯可是你家教练我的地盘儿呐！等后天这疯女人不在了，就先吃白灼五花肉蘸酱吧！那个上次跟火锅吃蛮不错滴！


	170. 170 “沙皇”餐厅

“沙皇”是圣彼得堡一家历史悠久的餐厅。据说餐单有不少沿用沙皇时期的宫庭制式。其中大白鳇鱼鱼子酱，黑麦土司和酸奶油，配上当地的伏特加酒非常有名。还有顾客能试戴沙皇时期的服饰道具，让该餐厅名气高企。维勇俩人一直忙着操练，倒让维克托忘记把恋人带在自己家门口浪漫一回了。入目小猪对这些古董眼里流露的惊叹样子，维克托感觉整个人都不好了！

餐厅临时隔成一个小包间，餐桌空置着餐具。另一边平常摆放2张桌子的位置被临时置上沙发和茶几，刚好作议事用。宇野商事那边来了三个人，宇野樱、宇野自气部副总和这次拍摄制作的负责人。看勇利和维克托进来，他们便停止交谈过来打招呼。

“胜生先生、尼基福罗夫先生，欢迎！欢迎！”


	171. 171 广告主打

速度走过挑选照片的流程，不愧是日本顶尖的制作团队，硬照的取景捕捉到的勇利无论表情动作都让打算吹毛求疵的维克托也挑不出啥毛病！虽是言笑晏晏，勇利还是感到自家教练的不爽！嗯！该是没抓到人家的小辫子吧！勇利想。  
席间，在维克托警告意味十足的威胁下，勇利滴酒未占。反之维克托便被灌了不少，这让勇利有些担心。承着酒意，在差不多撤席的时候，维克托打了个酒嗝要去洗手间。勇利刚要起身陪同，宇野樱突然想起来:"胜生选手！瞧我这记性，差点儿忘记了这个！"

随即在坐的自气部副总便把笔记本打开，调出一段视频。另一边厢，宇野樱走了过来招呼着：“你看看这一段，我们准备把它用来作广告主打，作为我们这次车系优雅速度及操控感的代言。”   
“啊！大岛，麻烦你陪着维克托去洗手间吧！” 宇野樱周全地安排着。


	172. 172 你晕倒了

头很疼，晕眩感持续！“维恰！维恰！醒醒！醒来啦！”  
感觉头顶的凉意，维克托漫飘的神色澄明了起来。“维克托...coach! 你这样就喝挂了也太逊了吧！” 勇利嘟哝。  
“勇利？现在几点了？”  
“快零晨2点了，你也真能折腾，竟然昏睡在洗手间里！" 勇利担心又不满的声音传来，让维克托莫名地心安。  
”嗯！下次不会了！“  
"我说，维恰！没有下次！禁酒令从今天开始也对你生效！你晕倒了快40分钟，如果不是大岛先生后来觉得不妥，那个后果我真不敢想像！"  
面对小猪开始拔高的声线，涨红的脸颊，水润的眸光，维克托简单地吐出一字:"好！"


	173. 173 也许哪天，我们都试试...

维克托日记：勇利小猪生气了！为我的酒醉晕倒在餐厅的洗手间。虽然我只是”睡过去了“，但小猪还是坚决要执行禁酒令。好吧！暂时先顺着他吧！看他该是被吓得够呛！毕竟我从没试过醉成这样不是！  
其实这个睡过去也可圈可点，该算得上春梦了无痕呐！梦里的小猪好可爱好主动的，骑乘啦六九啦易服啦，嘤嘤嘤嘤...太有爱了！也许哪天，我们都试试？！


	174. 174 一切搞定

“一切搞定，老维，你要怎么谢我？” 电话里洛可斯基得瑟地说着。  
“真当俄羅斯聯邦安全局是摆设了？你有啥好邀功的！”  
“维克托，话可不是这样说的！我只用了一天时间给你找了个跟你有七八分像的人呐！你当我容易么！”  
“唔！辛苦了。”  
“你……”   
“勇利练习结束了，先挂了！” 维克托不等洛可斯基的招呼便掐了联系迎向勇利。  
“死老维！真没人性！让你下次被勇利反攻被压到死！切！” 洛可斯基咬牙切齿中。


	175. 175 喜欢什么样的女生？

“你看起来很高兴，有甚么好事发生吗？” 勇利对自家心情放晴的教练提出疑问。  
“嗯! 估计我们能清静个好几年了! 对了！勇利都喜欢甚么样的女生？”  
勇利的脑回路完全跟不上维克托，撑着一脸茫然。  
“让我猜猜…是不是像优子那样的？嗯？” 维克托倚在勇利耳边蛊惑。  
“别闹了，维恰！我们还在冰场练习中呐！”


	176. 176 大逼供

勇利以为维克托只是随便说说喜欢女生的事儿，毕竟现在俩夫夫也算是心意相通，若说要追究什么情史花边之类的，那账恐怕自家教练怎么洗也白不了吧！  
然而就着周末夜里被老流氓滚床单时的大逼供，勇利小猪是欲哭无泪地全交待了。  
染着情欲的黯哑声线魔咒般出现耳边："小猪以前喜欢优子吧？！"  
勇利嗫嚅："说什么呢！维恰！小优是小伙伴及好朋友！"  
”还不说实话？我才不信你对她没有任何心思！不然她怎么可能懂你心情不好就一个人去滑冰呐！“ 话落下身用力把欲望推得更深，惹来勇利的抽气声。  
"轻...轻点儿..." 然而求饶只换来大手反握住又欲抬头的小勇利。"呜......"  
"小猪真不乖！不老实呢！" 手加快套弄地刺激却死死捏着前端。  
"呜......啊...啊啊.....让...让我...我去..."  
"勇利喜欢小优吗？" 维克托坏心的更用力了。  
”没...没有！但只有...小优懂...她懂...我一直一直追逐...你的...心情!“


	177. 177 发自灵魂的呐喊

维克托日记：我觉得自己是真的栽了！栽在一个名叫胜生勇利的小笨猪的手里。在这十多年的滑冰生涯中，虽说有不少后辈自称受到看过我的节目的影响而爱上花样滑冰，可那跟我又有啥关系？！我要的是人们的惊喜跟掌声对我的肯定。让表演力臻完美。就算追寻我脚步的克里斯也无法触碰的，只有小猪能够打动！从当初那一段模仿滑出的”伴我身边，不要离开“，那种仿佛发自灵魂的呐喊，所以我任性地来了。也只有这么地任性一次，让我不曾错过，并且抓住了你！我的勇利！

但是这么干净的勇利有时让我很不安，就像他在巴塞隆拿说着：”到此为止！”的时候！  
眼睛就这么着出汗了！一发不可收拾地现在想来也挺丢脸的！


	178. 178 让人期待和热血沸腾

维克托日记：克里斯拿到了欧洲锦标赛的冠军。发信息给他恭喜，却又被他调侃和勇利的种种，感觉上他好像斗志高昂啊！一洗在巴塞隆拿说什么老人啦的颓态，挺好！本来我还以为他可能会宣布退役，这样又可以一起竞技了。这次的世锦赛，有小猪尤里奥，有克里斯奥塔比克，JJ等等，他们比一年前更成熟了，真让人期待和热血沸腾呢！虽说金牌是结婚的彩礼，不过呢，结婚也分嫁跟娶的，嗯! 就这么办！


	179. 179 愧疚

对于维克托没有参加1月下旬在法国马赛举行的欧洲锦标赛，虽然自家教练以不在状态为理由，勇利觉得还是自己阻碍了他的步伐而有些小愧疚。特别是在得知尤里奥因两个4周跳失误仅得到季军时，让勇利更自动脑补地以为该不会是自己来了这边训练而拖慢了他俩吧？！  
维克托看着练习中频频落冰出错的勇利，皱眉喊停。“勇利，你不专心，都在想什么呢？”  
“没...没什么！”勇利垂头，不敢看教练的眼睛。  
“小猪你本来就是一想事态就跳不好的体质，没胡思乱想就不会把3S，3A都转不起来了。”维克托指出事实让勇利无言以对。  
“难得今天雅科夫和尤里奥都不在，我们滑一下“Phantom”跟“Facinated”吧！”  
冰场上仅管没有悠扬的乐章，也没有华丽的舞衣，一双追逐的精灵缱绻着......


	180. 180 没有事物能令我们分开！

"勇利，下午练习的时候，你又想到些什么不安了！" 耳边是教练不满的质问。  
"......" 勇利转过头，逃避。  
"小猪真不乖，你觉得这样能逃避吗？" 维克托轻笑。  
“唔......" 被半身压制着的勇利小猪及被把持着的小勇利被弹了一下，惹来勇利的轻吟。  
"不说的话，那我就随便猜了！猜中的话，呵呵呵！你懂得吧！" 一手沿着不再有赘肉的腰身，抚过右侧的人鱼线。  
勇利感到痳痒地缩了缩小腹，却让爱捣乱的大掌绕到肚脐眼处画起圈圈。  
”别...维恰....好痒......“ 勇利伸手去捉作乱的爪子。  
"那么告诉我，你在担心什么? 勇利！"  
"......"  
以作乱的手掌与勇利的十指相扣，指节间紧紧相合不留隙缝，举高到勇利面前。”勇利啊！你看，只要我们努力并且出尽全力，就没有事物能令我们分开！“


	181. 181 完成得更好

在维克托的诱导之下，勇利终于坦白了他对自家教练没有参加欧洲锦标赛的遗憾!惹来俄罗斯英雄的一轮狂热深吻。呵呵！他的小猪怎么就这么可爱呢！把气喘吁吁的勇利的脸庞扶正，维克托认真地说：“勇利啊！虽然你这么高看和信赖我的能力让我很开心，但是你家教练我也还是得吃喝拉撒睡的男人一枚，也会有状态不好的时候吧！喏！你看过的"Facinated"，你不觉得我还能把它完成得更好吗！？“


	182. 182 宇野樱访谈

二月中旬，在南韩江陵举行的四大洲赛事开锣，维勇两人再次踏上征途。勇利的"Eros" 和 "Yuri on Ice" 已经操练得非常纯熟，连尤里奥也说让他没拿到冠军不要回来！想到这次还能见到彼集，勇利心里是高兴的！

短节目(SP)里勇利再次夺得超过100分的高分，并且排在首位。不可避免的受到日本媒体的追捧。  
长曲(FS) 在进场合乐后，勇利回到后台等待下一轮上场的选手合乐时随便浏览了一下手机讯息，看到宇野樱高调地接受访问：“胜生勇利选手在四大洲赛的表现非常亮眼，我们商事很期待他能夺冠！而且我更相信作为他的教练的维克托，有着当世传奇的指导，我对胜生选手很有信心！”  
勇利正打算退出页面，记者问道：“宇野小姐这么推崇维克托Coach，据说你俩之间曾经有过一段情，前不久您还去过俄罗斯，是打算复合吗？”  
宇野樱轻笑并半真半假地说道：“哪有复合，我可是很爱维克托的，一直都是呢！也许不久后你们就会收到一些喜讯吧！”


	183. 183 出场前

在手机屏幕上一脸迷醉样子的宇野樱让原本还有些赛前焦虑的勇利感到非常不舒服！“很爱维克托”，"一直都是“这种说法让勇利感到莫名的生气和焦躁。为什么？为什么她能这般坦然地说出这样的话？!明明维克托跟你什么关系都没有了不是吗？！”喜讯？“是什么喜讯？是不是上次在圣彼得堡拍摄期间发生了什么事是我不知道的？勇利觉得胸口灼热得冒火，正想给洛可斯基打电话，维克托已经拿着装好饮料的保温瓶回来跟勇利作出场前最后的提点，然而勇利只看到自家教练的两片嘴皮子在动，至于他说了什么却是充耳不闻，更露出一种有些怨有些不甘有些无措的复杂表情。  
维克托见勇利没有回应而留意到他这种陌生的情绪，直觉不妥：”勇利，你还好吧？！发生什么事了？“  
勇利甩了甩头，一整脸色：”没事！就是紧张了。“  
维克托拍了拍勇利的肩膀：“小猪，相信我！并且更要相信你自己！这是你的舞台，勇利！”


	184. 184 出人意料的赛果

本届四大洲赛事在非常出人意料的赛果下结束。被认为最有机会夺冠的日本王牌胜生勇利只能屈居季军。冠军由美国的新星路易斯夺得，泰国的彼集得到亚军。勇利失分在两个四周跳不足周数被扣减的参数。

比赛完离开赛场的时候，两人沉默着走在步道，有一种低沉的压抑。维克托接过勇利装载比赛用品的行李箱连同自己的一并交给了属于日本滑联的助理，示意他们先行回下榻的酒店。拉起勇利一只胳膊说道：”勇利，我们先在这附近走走吧！“  
沉浸在自我厌恶中的勇利无意识地沉默着。  
”勇利你看，冰场看起来大吗？“  
"60米 x 30米，有着1800平方，我们站在场里何其渺小！"  
”但当冰刃滑行其上，一瞬间抵达”尽头“却又会让我觉得世界原来是那么小！界限原来能很容易就被打破，而跳跃就是这种打破它的动力！“  
”胜生勇利，你的冰场是什么？你的冰场到底在哪里？你现在是为了什么而滑？“

一声声来自维克托的心灵叩问，让勇利心神巨震。


	185. 185 你的未来，必定有我！

”我的冰场是什么？我的冰场到底在哪里？我现在是为了什么而滑？“

我的冰场是我的喜怒哀乐。  
我的冰场在有着维克托的地方。  
我现在是为了跟我憧憬的偶像维克托比肩而滑。

"对不起！" 勇利别开的脸，被一双熟悉的手掌抚上对视。湛蓝的眸中是自己羞愧欲逃避的倒影。  
“告诉我，勇利！刚才的自由滑，你在想些什么？是什么令你不安？”  
"......" 眉眼低垂，尚在鄙视自己的勇利选择暂时逃避，心里犯愁 “我算是妒忌得胡思乱想了？！”  
维可托抱紧勇利，头埋在心爱小猪的肩膊，低低地叹息：“勇利啊！不要让我猜好吗？不要让我以为你又会像在巴塞隆拿时要跟我“到此为止”好吗？你的过去我来不及参与，但你的未来，必定有我！”


	186. 186 你这是吃醋了？！

虽然看不见维克托的表情，勇利心里涨满了酸酸涩涩带点儿小甜蜜的感觉。原来不安的并不是只有我一个呢！维恰！你的过去我虽然未能参与，可我更怕你的未来，我不够资格参与啊！毕竟我没办法像你一般自信！

回到酒店，勇利把访谈宇野樱的视频调出，惹来维克托咬牙切齿的反弹："这个疯女人！她在胡说什么！我们早就一拍两散，我管你一直爱个鬼啊！！"  
"洛可斯基，宇野樱又有搞作了，你快去网上看看!" 勇利从浴室出来正看着维克托在挂电话。

回身看到正在擦头发的勇利脸上的隐隐不自然，仿佛打开了某个神秘开关从床上跃起从背后抱住勇利："小猪...我是不是可以认为，你这是吃醋了？！"


	187. 187 相信我同时也要相信我们的家！

也许是比赛后的放松，也许是心头大石的落下，告别南韩江陵的夜晚，热度攀升。  
酒店里两张单人床已经并放在一起，勉强凑合着King Size的假像。  
勇利跪爬在床，抵受着新一波即将到来的临界点。双腿大张，膝盖把腰拱得更高，伴随着贯穿后庭的律动，深沉的撞击声和隐忍的喘息。维克托一手困住勇利的腰身，一手有节奏地一松一紧地套弄小勇利，偶尔以指尖或指甲挑弄尖端，感觉着小勇利从抬头，偾张，挺立到蠢蠢欲动的爆发，这过程让老流氓特有成就感。往往前端的刺激又会让包裹着小维克托的蜜穴下意识地收缩吞吐，让这方面身经百战的英雄也沉迷不已，总会有一种要不够的渴望。

已经被开发一段时日的白皙身子，没有女子的柔软，律动下的肌理更拥有紧致的力度，这些没有别人能够看见！勇利最迷人的样子，是高潮喷洒放松的刹那！他腰腹间的肌肤从紧绷到柔软的变换总让维克托爱不释手。

”啊.....唔......“ 是两个人同时的释放。一抹濁白沿着大腿根流淌，让刚硬的线条浮出淫媚的艳色。维克托欣赏了一下自己的杰作后，抱过昏昏欲睡的心爱小猪给他清理。明天，我们回家。勇利，你要相信我同时也要相信我们的家！


	188. 188 马卡钦的独白二

马卡钦的独白：  
自从去过日本这个地方，作为怕寂寞的贵宾犬，我收获了另一个主人。所以，维克托=大主人。勇利=小主人。当然两位主人并不知道我给他们分了个大小！  
这个区分，主要是对于他俩ooxx时的体位来定性的。小主人的声音总是呜呜的像是难受在哭，还有就是大主人的味道总会从小主人身体里发散出来，就像我们的族群，只有强者才能掩盖弱者的味道。


	189. 189 新的竞争对手

四大洲赛事后，美国的新星路易斯进入维克托和勇利的眼帘。这个年仅十七岁的花样滑冰选手在国际赛场上一鸣惊人，在一套长曲(FS)节目里排入五个四周跳，技数分(TES) 直逼维克托的 “Infinity”。维勇二人针对这个充满潜力的竞争对手，在自己的节目里分别作出了一些调整。比如 “Yuri On Ice”强化了连续跳跃，“Infinity”里五个四周跳重新排序，偏重节目后半段的意境和流畅度等等。  
对于亦师亦友兼偶像恋人及对手的维克托．尼基福罗夫，多年后胜生勇利在一次专访里这么说过：“我们看见的所谓天才，在成功的冠冕下，从来不会缺少勤奋的汗水以及追求更好的决心！遇到维克托，可以说是我这一生最大的幸运！”


	190. 190 缘起

这天勇利因为手机操作起来变慢而清理缓存，同时下载有记念性的照片资料到Cloud 存档。看着安静地躺在桌上的同款手机，想来这些日子高强度的训练，勇利喊：“维恰，我在清手机和做存档，要不要也帮你弄一下？”  
正在洗澡的维克托被水声所扰，只听到勇利说手机什么的，就反射性地答了“好！”  
勇利得令依照自己的习惯把维克托手机里的图片抽取存档，然后是一个月以前的影音档。这里勇利发现了一段特别旧的一节视频，冠名：Infinity? 勇利看了看日期是一年多以前，难道那时维恰就已经有了灵感么？！情不自尽的点开一看：啊~~~~ 那个胖嘟嘟的不正是自己被冰迷三姐妹偷拍发到网络上滑着“伴我身边，不要离开”麽！


	191. 191 我睡客房

勇利看着视频里自己旋转后震颤抖动的小肚子，满脸黑线地握拳，心里挣扎着要不要把它删除。然而其下的档案夹吸引了勇利的视线：“Pig & Cat”勇利直觉那个跟自己和尤里奥有关。果不其然，里面表列的主要都是Eros 和 Agape。其中一项“我的小猪王子”成功地揭露了自家教练的流氓属性，让勇利心中一下子五味杂陈。

维克托此时裹着浴袍出来，只迎来勇利的后脑勺并丢下一句：“这几天我睡客房！”


	192. 192 东窗事发

完蛋了！竟然东窗事发被小猪发现了这个! 维克托看到手机屏幕心里有些发怵。呃？小猪没把它delete?幸好！幸好！赶快把它另存新档吧！存取得开个新file名，不会引起小猪注意的… 好！这样就OK啦！  
“我的小猪王子” 另存新档，名称：“雅科夫”。


	193. 193 勇利小猪的逆袭

勇利小猪的逆袭：丢脸！丢脸！实在太丢脸了！！勇利脑海里都是前年赛事完毕宴会上自己醉鬼抱着维克托让他给自己当教练的蠢样！那个衣衫不整的胖猪！呜呜呜~~~~ 自己虽然都不记得了，可是大家都看着的呢！怪不得维恰老是小猪小猪地叫我，这根本就是第一印象破产。不行！我要把它给删除，黑历史不可以存在！


	194. 194 我要坚持！

勇利小猪的逆袭：让维克托交出“我的小猪王子”实在是太顺利了一点吧？ ！虽说他开始有些不乐意，后来琢磨出要跟我一起看过后才肯删，我真是笨死了！俺咋就那么笨呢？ ！明明我是要惩罚他才去睡客房的，可是怎么还是让他得逞在客厅也被做了呢！不行！我要坚持！坚持！


	195. 195 第一个孤枕难眠的夜晚

经过短暂的不安后，我们的俄罗斯英雄对闹彆扭的恋人已想好对策。当晚的情景如下：  
敲门扮无辜：“勇利，你是哪里不舒服了？还是感冒了？”  
勇：“我没事！是你的手机有事！”  
维：“甚么手机？我的一切正常呀！”继续装。  
勇：“把它删了！真丢脸！”小猪吼。  
维：“删甚么？你不是都给我弄好了吗？” 继续无辜继续装。  
勇：（磨牙中）“小猪王子那个档给我删了，马上！”  
维：“不要吧！那个我存很久很有纪念意义的！”  
勇：“不行！快删掉，全部！”  
维：“勇利啊！那以后你日本的房间也不可以贴我的海报照片了哦!”  
勇：“……”  
这是维勇二人在俄罗斯共同生活后，维克托第一个孤枕难眠的夜晚。


	196. 196 点子来了

除了勇利洗完澡直接关门睡客房外， 白天在冰场的训练及俩人的饭点那些看起来一切如常。  
两天就这么过去的老流氓因为抱不到勇利开始有些上火。其间维克托也想过用后备钥匙去搞夜袭，却迎来勇利轻飘飘一句：也想回日本走一趟！所以就作罢了。把媳妇儿哄回来也是情趣嘛！  
想到情趣，呵呵呵！点子来了。


	197. 197 一起回味我们走过的时光

维：“勇利，你就那么介意那个档案还有丢脸吗？”操练完开车回家时维克托问勇利。  
勇：“……”  
维：“你知道我向来记忆力不好，那些跟你在一起的时光，我想作为我的珍宝一直保留下去。” 维克托认真地说道。  
勇：（心神震动地注视看着驾驶中的教练）“不是的，维恰！我…我...只是觉得自己好苯，好蠢，还有那个…让你花了许多心思，却懂得…太迟…”  
维：“勇利，那么你愿不愿在删除前，与我一起回味我们走过的时光？！”


	198. 198 是时候吃一顿烤全猪了！

沐浴过后的维克托坐在沙发上擦头发，束好浴袍松落的腰带，随意拿起手机，屏幕上正记录着自己在长谷津冰堡维修时拥抱勇利的喜悦。刚才小猪涨红的脸，都快要冒烟了！这样的逗弄总好过他自顾自生闷气，脸皮儿真薄！  
想到他一会儿接下去会看到的，老流氓的笑意深深，嗯~~ 也是时候吃一顿烤全猪了！就从猪蹄儿开始吧！


	199. 199 前菜

胜生勇利从浴室出来，看到的就是自家教练有些诡异的笑脸。惯性地被抱住半个身子，头上被毛巾以适当的力度擦拭，勇利舒服地眯起眼睛。待擦拭的毛巾完成它的使命，维克托的手沿着勇利的耳背抚触而下并附上一吻。勇利稍微推了推，便叫维克托把他一起带倒往沙发，跌入熟悉的怀抱，带有淡淡薄荷的味道。  
“我们继续吧!” 维克托就着怀里的人调了个舒服的姿势。左手拿起手机，右手抚上勇利精瘦的腰身。  
“让我起来，不然你一会儿肯定手痠。” 半趴半卧在沙发上，小猪有些难为情，却不知这下意识的关心更取悦了恋人。  
"没关系！我都好几天没抱你了，乖！让我搂会儿。来！你快看，快看完就能快些删了不是!"  
“......”  
“.............”  
“......................”  
“维恰，你的手快停下来，别闹了！” 勇利急忙抓住已经漫溯到森林地带的手掌，势要保护小勇利。  
“没事，你看你的，我来就行了！乖！”维克托反握勇利的手，带着它一起往下游移。  
“别！明早我们有晨练，呜...唔唔......哈...” 余下的抗议被老流氓以吻封箴。


	200. 200 这些都是你追逐我的勋章

勇利的浴袍散落在背，维克托埋首在勇利的胸前，努力做着给小猪去皮洗濯的动作。被舔咬之间的刺激，让勇利发出细碎的吟声。手抚上腰腹，不复见当初的软肉，反而钩勒出隐约的腹肌，弹性的手感代表着学生锻练的认真。坏心地在小猪大腿内侧使劲儿捏了一爪子，引来勇利反射性的惊喊，却在一双足踝被大掌固定住的情况下，整个人还是被困在沙发上。勇利撑起上半身，却见恋人爱不惜手地抚在他那些足踝处的伤疤，吻过并含住了足趾。

“不要！那个，脏！” 勇利缩了缩，心里有着羞涩和震惊。维恰怎么可以这样？！温热的舌尖挑过，牙齿嗑过，让勇利比平常更加敏感。  
待一一品嚐过后，小勇利早以挺胸抬头进入维克托的视线，把勇利的手带往一套: "小猪，你可真色! 今天这么快就站起来了！"  
“啊~~~” 勇利刚想反驳，被支配的手却开始了有力的套弄。  
这时勇利感到维克托的另一只手沿着小腿肚流连在足踝脚背，还有就是恋人霸道地宣言：“这些都是你追逐我的勋章，我俩之间羁绊的凭证！”


	201. 201 加热和烤焗

胜生勇利有时会觉得自己很憋屈! 想来自己二十多年都没有变弯的迹向，为何怎么到了维克托手上就一切都顺理成章了？！而且自己还是下面那一个！为啥?为啥？为啥？一丝违和感都没有?!  
连最初的触碰，自己在意的也是家里人和世俗的看法，自身只觉得尴尬而不是恶心讨厌之类的，难不成自己的性向打开始也是不正常的？！那当初对小优的好感呢？这得怎么解释？

"啊....哈哈....唔......"比往常快速得释放，把勇利思绪带回当下。维克托舔了舔勇利沾满精华的手指，把同样沾满精华的自己的手指探向勇利唇边：“来！你也嚐嚐!”  
“不.....唔唔...........” 勇利窘，却被强行冲入口腔的手指消音。"小猪不乖！刚才不专心，敢当着教练我的面走神呢！"  
“唔...唔唔....唔.......” 勇利想辩驳，刚松嘴便被加多一指来挑战嘴巴里的活塞运动。“唔...唔唔...咕咕..." 舌头有些发痳，津涎流淌唇角，一种媚乱的味道让老流氓眼神暗了暗。  
“刚才想什么呢?勇利？这个样子你都还能想别的，看来是我还不够努力啊！”话落，手指抽出，直接捣入小猪的后庭。  
“啊~~~~~慢！你...慢..哈哈....啊...”  
"小猪，我給你加热和烤焗了，你想要几成熟?"


	202. 202 白色情人節

被整夜这样那样再那样这样后并拆吃进某人肚内的小猪，果然因起不来而缺席了翌日的晨练。  
接近中午才自然醒的勇利，看着旁边空荡荡的床铺，忍不住愤慲！  
“维恰！你实在太可恶了！”  
想到尤里奥鄙视的目光，雅科夫不赞同的眼神，勇利只觉得眼前有一群乌鸦飞过。破罐子破摔，反正丢脸也不差这一齣，就是搞不懂当教练的这是为啥，世锦赛也就剩两个多礼拜了，还精虫上脑，想我赢不了也不带这样吧！  
扶腰坐起，床旁矮机上有着留言：小猪，起来了把厨房里的麦片和三明治热一下吃了，我练习完跟马卡钦散会儿步再回来。你想想我们中午去哪儿吃吧！对了！去年的今天正是我决定去日本当你的教练的日子，所以啊！教练我给你今天放假！还有你最近太拼了，这么绷紧去比赛并非好事! “  
”今天啊！“ 勇利看了看日历，3月14日，真巧！竟然是白色情人节。


	203. 203 有你，真好！

时钟指过十一点，勇利急忙随便穿上衣服洗漱后直奔布斯太太的小店。难得的是布斯太太很通情达理地给了勇利所有帮助，当勇利拎着两大包回到家的时候，才发i现没有付她材料费用。  
再次破罐子破摔的勇利，开始了在厨房的劳作。还别说，勇利做炸猪排盖饭的手艺，也有勇利妈妈的七八成，两大碗弄好的卖相真不错呢！

这时门声传来，马卡钦首先窜入厨房在勇利脚边绕来绕去，勇利给它喂了块儿肉才消停了。

维克托找来厨房，入目是桌上热气蒸腾的饭，小猪围着围裙的样子，正在摆放餐具。心，温温软软的，身体却自发地一个箭步把爱人揽在怀里：”小猪！有你，真好！“


	204. 204 以后......也拜托了！

饭后，勇利给自家教练科普了一下日本白色情人节的由来，引起维克托的注意。  
“想不到勇利也会关心这类特别的日子啊！难道是以前经历过被人告白了？” 维克托随口问道。  
“哪有！我家总也算做小生意的，这类能搞促销卖产品服务的特别日子还是知道的啊！”  
“噢~~那勇利今天给我做饭，就是回应我的爱咯！”  
脸发烧了，这么直白的话，让勇利不知怎样回答，半垂着眼说: “我说过想要跟你一起吃炸猪排盖饭的，与你分享我爱的，以后...也拜托了！”


	205. 205 小猫的战帖

时间在忙碌中总是走得恣意又潇洒。在芬兰赫尔新基举行的花样滑冰世界锦标赛将在下周三开始。今天洛可斯基来小木屋接走了马卡钦。勇利则跟着维克托与雅科夫汇合。  
由于这次比赛进到复赛的俄罗斯选手只有维克托和尤里奥，所以俄罗斯冰盟只派了一个助里跟队医随行。加上莉莉娅和勇利一行7人，形成一个不算壮观的团队。这钟氛围少了可能的被针对与敌视（P.S. 尤里奥的一切都不作数哦！），让勇利安心不 少。当然，尤里奥总不会忘记去激励小猪的。  
尤里奥：“赫尔新基挺冷的，肥猪不要摔倒啊！”  
勇利：”谢谢！我会小心的。”  
尤里奥：“你和白毛老头看着吧，我一定会打败你们！”  
勇利：“……”  
维克托：“好啊！我等着看你表现呢！”  
尤里奥：“我会证明，冰场上不需要两个Yuri，有我就够了！”  
勇利：“……”  
尤里奥：“至于英雄，那个早已过时，现在是我冰上猛虎的时代！”  
维克托：“那是，你还是睡一会儿吧！不然你的天使团就只能看见你的熊猫眼了！”


	206. 206 世锦赛前瞻

由于赫尔新基跟圣彼得堡只有一小时时差的关系，当维勇二人随团到了当地并办理好酒店入住选手登记等手续后，空下来的时间，教练主动问勇利要不要去观光一番。  
勇利正要回绝，却看到奥塔比克正跟着尤里奥一前一后地走过来。  
“这只日本肥猪还没来过芬兰吧？！老头你要带这个土包子出去，小心被媒体抓包影响人气！”尤里奥瞄了眼勇利施展毒舌功。  
"......"奥塔比克面瘫中。  
“......” 勇利小猪沉默无以反驳中。  
“小猫，你也是第一次来赫尔新基，走，我先带你们去赫尔新基座堂和基亚斯玛当代艺术博物馆看看，明天周日能赶得上广场的集市就更棒了！”


	207. 207 来自学生的评价

胜生勇利有时会很感叹：人啊！真不可以貌相呢！当初那么高冷帝王气场强大的维克托，咋就那么贪吃好玩黏人爱撒娇呢！对！还有小腹黑！  
维克托插花：哪有！俺向来很亲民，这有第一滑美奈子小姐的评价为证，哪有高冷之说！至于贪吃好玩黏人爱撒娇，这些都要看对像，还有什么小腹黑，那是懂得争取权益和巩固地盘必须滴！  
“勇利，看来你要学习的还有很多呐！来！现在开始上菜，清炖小白猪！”


	208. 208 世锦赛前瞻二

周日的晨练完毕，维克托跟雅科夫打过招呼就拉着勇利急忙跑去广场集市。面对各色颜色艳丽卖相鲜嫩的莓类水果，勇利很眼花撩乱。随意点了一盒杂莓拼盘跟勇利分享着。维克托咕哝：“可惜现在不是夏天不能带你去伴侣岛看看！”  
勇利奇怪：“伴侣岛?”  
维克托："是呢! 得从这里坐船去。岛上有着很天然優美的环境，每间都是小木屋呢！就算本地人也很爱去。不过，接下来我们可以去圣殿广场教堂，那个也很有特色。"  
勇利看着兴致高昂的教练，迟疑地说：“维克托，我们可是来比赛的，这样休闲地观光真的好吗？”  
维克托目注勇利正色道：“作为花样滑冰选手，我们最大的对手一直都是“自己”，而争胜的心，最重要是怎样超越自己的极限。勇利，你准备好了吗？”


	209. 209 在这里举行婚礼

圣殿广场教堂又称岩石教堂。在被岩石环抱的空间搭配顶篷玻璃的自然采光，那份古朴大气庄严的感觉，让看惯自家温泉岩石的勇利份外有亲切感。在赞叹之余，无端吐出一句：“如果在这里举行婚礼，感觉就像会一生一世矢志不渝呢！”  
维克托：“行！你拿到金牌的话，我们就在这里举行婚礼！”


	210. 210 赛事前夜

两天的赛前准备在选手们各自的备战中结束。难得维勇二人今晚没有抛下雅科夫而是一起吃了晚饭。席间维克托见雅科夫欲言又止的表情，便开口问他发生了什麽事。  
雅科夫：“尤里的爷爷进医院了，据说情况不太好，今、明天很关键！”  
维克托：“他现在是在房间吗？”  
雅科夫：“嗯！他说想一个人静一静，晚饭也没吃。”  
莉莉娅：“作为选手，比赛当前的觉悟是必须的！你就是太纵容他们了。”话落，抬眼扫了一下维克托。  
勇利：“...我...能去看看尤里奥吗？”  
维克托："他那个脾气，你去，肯定没好话，会受气的！"  
勇利：“维恰，我...大奖赛那时失去了小维...他的心情，我懂...”


	211. 211 来自小猪的激励

勇利理所当然地在尤里奥那里吃了闭门羹。隔着门板，勇利只留下这么一句话：“无论发生何事，都不要为自己的失败找借口！冰场上的确不需要两个yuri，是猛虎的话，就拿出百兽之王的气慨吧！”


	212. 212 短节目排位

比赛当日，短节目(SP)在一轮激烈的兢争里画上句号。排首五名的选手其分数差只在不足1分到5分之间，就连赛事评述员也称其激烈程度为历届之最！  
一位：维克托·尼基福罗夫（俄罗斯）  
二位：尤里·普利赛提（俄罗斯）  
三位：胜生勇利  （日本）  
四位：路易斯 ·赞比（美国）  
五位：克里斯托夫·贾科梅蒂 （瑞士）

奥塔比克·阿尔京则因为节目里一个四周跳摔倒而只得到第六位，但在分差上跟维克托有着15的差距，形势严峻。


	213. 213 维克托的请求

短节目后隔天是作为长曲/ 自由滑（FS)赛前的休整日，在练习中尤里奥有着明显的不在状态，让动作中充斥着焦躁感。雅科夫只能无奈地看着莉莉娅在怒吼。  
维克托走过去说了句:"他这个样子滑很容易受伤的，让他停下来吧！"  
雅科夫没好气地说：“你是他教练还是我是他教练啊？真是一个两个的都不让人省心！” 转头再说:“明天你是压轴出场，胜生出分时你应该也在准备，会来不及陪他看打分的。”  
维克托：“是的，雅科夫，这事我正想拜托你呢！”  
雅科夫：“维恰! 你不觉得自己过份了吗？！要我放弃看着尤里比赛而关注你的学生？！这就是为什么我一直不赞成你作为一个教练的原因！”  
维克托：“雅科夫，这是最后一次! 我想毫无遗憾地跟他们俩个同台竞技！”


	214. 214 教练的期许

长曲/ 自由滑（FS), 奥塔比克·阿尔京虽然完美地完成了节目，但由于动作技巧分不高，两部份合成总分在283.64，虽说暂列首位，但后面出场的五位，很可能把分数拉高，从而错过奖牌。

这不，克里斯的分数打出288.33。随后上场的美国新星路易斯在节目里排出高难度的5个四周跳，虽然其中一个摔倒了，整体也打出了289.51的分数，暂时排在第一。

同样身穿表演服的维克托在勇利额上落下一吻，再拥抱住附耳说道: "勇利，你是我的Phantom， I'm fascinated with you. Come to show me your proud of YURI ON ICE! And defeat me!"


	215. 215 要相信待在你身边的我

勇利在场上绕了个圈回到冰场中心，凝神等待音乐奏起。  
“勇利，知道为何我的短节目名为‘Facinated’吗？” 耳边是维克托昨晚临睡前不经意的声音。  
“......” 勇利转头看着恋人，不解。  
“特地去掉那个's', 因为你是让我着迷的唯一的‘fact'!”  
"小猪，就算你可能仍然不相信自己，你也要相信待在你身边的我，维克托·尼基福罗夫！"


	216. 216 刷新世界纪录

“胜生勇利在长曲/ 自由滑（FS)的节目里采用了非常大胆的组合。上半段是近乎极限的几个联合跳跃（jump combination），而4个四周跳全排在后半，这是对体力和技巧的双重考验! 但他完美地完成了！！！  
作为日本王牌，这个229.67的分数，不仅在此刷新他不久前所创的世界记录，同时以331.18的总分打破维克托保持了3个赛季的世界记录。确定会有奖牌！" 诸岗主播的评述充满了激情。

等分区的勇利却保持在发愣状态，还是雅克夫握住他的手喊了声’恭喜‘ 才令他回过神来。却止不住扑向这个代教练，含着浓重的鼻音道了谢。

这时虽然有记者想要采访，勇利已迫不急待地走向赛场。尤里奥和维克托，你俩也要加油啊！


	217. 217 尤里奥的悲伤

场上的尤里奥已经进入节目后半。雅科夫皱着眉头，莉莉娅沉默不语，一种无以名状的低气压。  
尤里奥滑出的氛围带着强烈的悲伤与迷茫，跟原曲有着违和感。  
勇利呐呐问：”雅科夫coach, 尤里奥的爷爷......“  
"他爷爷今早去逝了。"

场上正在做4T的尤里奥，落冰有些不平衡，幸好补救了回来。勇利用力鼓掌。第二个跳跃似乎周数不够。勇利实在控制不住在场边大喊："加油！Tiger！"


	218. 218 纠结的教练

在选手等候区的维克托，听见那声响亮的日语打气，嘴角微微一笑。真是我的L! 嘛！新的世界记录啊！学生还真让我惊喜同时给我出了个难题呢！


	219. 219 崩溃的尤里奥

爷爷！爷爷！您怎么可以丢下我呢？！  
爷爷！我又要一个人了吗？以后再没有人給我做炸面包了吗？  
就算我滑得再好，您也不会看着我了吧？！  
就算我拿了金牌，您也不会再说我是好孩子，是您的骄傲了吧？！  
爷爷，您为何不等等我呢？我拿这个金牌能不能换您回来呢？  
我如果没来这里比赛就能陪在您身边了！爷爷！呜呜~~~~

冰场上，尤里奥崩溃的心让他迷惘！


	220. 220 兩個Yuri的化學作用

"加油！Tiger！" 这异国的语言！讨厌的肥猪！是胜生勇利！抢走了原本属于我的维克托！  
Yuri! 冰场上不需要有两个！只要有我俄罗斯的尤里·普利赛提便足够了！  
破世界记录又如何？还要我教会他3A的笨蛋怎么可能打败我?!  
至于老白毛维克托，你的时代已经过去了，就让我送你安心地去退休吧！  
爷爷！你的灵魂要看着我，看着我打败他们！


	221. 221 "INFINITY" 给我的Yuri!

继前面两个失误后，尤里·普利赛提仿佛觉醒般重新掌握节奏，后面更临时改动跳跃组合，增加了一个4F并完美达成！总分为328.52仅次于日本的胜生勇利！两个Yuri基本上已经确定能获得奖牌！  
现在是让大家瞩目的休息了近一个赛季的传奇维克托·尼基福罗夫。作为教练的他，能否再现帝王风范呢？还是被后浪推倒？让我们拭目以待吧！  
现场评述员煽情的报导并未影响维克托的心情。绕过半圈跟在场边的勇利来了一个击掌，便回到场中。

"INFINITY" 给我的Yuri!


	222. 222 我会追上你的！

维克托的Infinity还是按原来的节目构成排了5个四周跳。这是他以前的节目里没有嚐试过的。纵使他本人早已掌握了五种四周跳，但排在4分多钟的节目里是对体能和技巧的巨大挑战。  
虽说这次他有针对体能上作出了训练调整，但若依照原案把5个四周跳都排在后半，4Lo和4Lz不能保证稳定发挥。所以最终考虑到节目的延展性，他把五个跳跃排成前2后3。  
整套节目完成得非常流畅，除了4Lo和4Lz落冰时有些小瑕疵。

勇利觉得让教练回归赛场果然是对的！我会追上你的！勇利握拳立誓。


	223. 223 世锦赛赛果

226.47!总分为331.10！维克托。尼基福罗夫以0.08分的些微差距摘银！日本的胜生勇利以破记录的势态成为首名夺得世锦赛冠军的亚洲选手！

世锦赛赛果  
冠军：331.18 胜生勇利 （日本）  
亚军：331.10 维克托·尼基福罗夫（俄罗斯）  
季军：328.52 尤里·普利赛提（俄罗斯）


	224. 224 是不打算对我负责任了？

3月，在芬兰赫尔辛基举办的世锦赛上，胜生勇利让五连霸的他的教练维克托。尼基福罗夫饮恨！媒体大字标榜这个消息，毁誉参半！让勇利心里挺有些小疙瘩。  
仅管赛后维克托当众亲吻了勇利的金牌复欺上勇利的唇引来舆论大哗，这些都不能影响到当世传奇的好心情。  
"英，美，法，这三个国家，勇利你想去哪一个？"   
"啥？"  
“我们的婚礼！勇利你难道忘记了？还是不打算对我负责任了？"  
"维...维克托，你要来...来真...真的...." 勇利陷入完全结巴中。  
欺近，维克托含着勇利的耳珠舔过耳廓，那是他深知的恋人的敏感带："小猪不要担心，除了婚礼，蜜月当然也不会少的！"


	225. 225 恋人的决意

”维克托，不是婚礼和蜜月的问题吧！“ 勇利斟酌用词，希望把老维带回正轨。”咱俩的国家同性恋啊夫夫的啥的可是不合法的！也不会被承认！“  
"所以才让你挑刚才的英，美，法三国嘛！” “还有什么问题？” 此刻的维克托觉得日本人真是特不干脆还爱操心。  
"可你是俄罗斯英雄，是他们的骄傲，这种也算是丑闻的会对你有影响！“ ”而我...不要有任何事，任何人包括我自己变成别人攻击你的武器！" 语尾已经是夹带哭腔的颤音。  
一把抱住身前因激动而微微颤抖的身躯："小笨猪啊！事情也不一定就会如你想像般中的坏！美国不是有不只一个花滑选手出柜的么！" 继续收紧臂弯："还有最最重要的是，  
勇利你是我的骄傲，我不可能让你不明不白地躲在阳光下，就算那是你的愿望，我维克托。尼基福罗夫也不允许！！！"


	226. 226 维勇夫夫的蜜月旅行(预支)

在当世传奇的强势主导下，勇利小猪的激烈反抗之下，世锦赛后俩人暂时搁置去美国办婚礼的人生选项，作为交换，勇利答应维克托"预支蜜月旅行”。地点选在彼集的家乡，泰国。  
也算是勇利对自家怕热的教练的小小的报复。在第一天受到彼集的热情招待，两人应邀去了他家冰场在冰上双人滑爽了一把外，被彼集post上网的照片就疯传得很火，让俩人的手机被刷久久。勇利眼看维克托从开始的不爽，到发怒，到平静，到亮起来的表情，心里泛着小内咎的同时既惊叹又不解。

直到在剩下的5日4夜行程，勇利回顾旅程里就只有酒店，床，浴室，游泳池，酒店内的健身房，跟他下不了床叫room service 餐单后，勇利沉默了！


	227. 227 把最好的呈现给爱护和支持我的人！

夺得世锦赛冠军的胜生勇利受到媒体的强烈追捧！尤其在日本媒体的大肆报导之下，家里旅馆的生意更是火爆，据说连明年的予定都满额了。美奈子的芭蕾教室也被带旺了来了些报读的新学员，胜生妈妈一边抱怨一边安慰地说她来喝酒的次数也减少了。冰堡那边优子说来了很多有意打广告或者协力合作的赞助商，现在正考虑作一些设备翻新，也许会扩建一栋。想到小南在机场扑过来嚎啕大哭的场面，勇利差些笑出声来！坐在身旁的维克托从桌下捏了捏勇利的手让他回神，迎向面前的记者腼腆一笑："抱歉！刚才的问题没有听清楚。"  
记者：“之前有过胜生君可能退役的传言，如今你在几个国际赛事上都获奖，对于今后有什么计划？”  
勇利：“眼前的计划是出尽全力完成这个赛季，希望能把最好的呈现给爱护和支持我的人！”

桌下，勇利的手反握住了维克托的。


	228. 228 我有很重要的事要做！

到了四月，基本上赛季内的主要赛事都已杀青! 勇利手上剩下的就事在月中以后在日本东京的团体赛。  
维克托因为缺席了大半个赛季，虽说俄罗斯冰盟有意临时徵召他出战团体赛，却被他以调整状态为由拒绝了。  
勇利在雅科夫和洛可斯基的无形压力下本打算说服一下恋人，岂料被老维一句话轻飘飘地挡了回来：“这次去日本，我有很重要的事要做!”


	229. 229 还有什么事比搞定终身大事重要？ ！

这次团体赛后，勇利打算回长谷津休息一阵子然后备战下一个赛季。  
衔接团体赛的赛程，予定在日本停留一个月左右。维克托与雅科夫单独谈过后，难得他臭着脸不再对老维的日本假期持反对意见。让勇利觉得诧异却又合理。毕竟自家教练兼恋人的任性，他可比谁都清楚！  
路上勇利问起这事，俄罗丝英雄理直气壮地说：“还有什么事比搞定终身大事重要？！”


	230. 230 其实是我对你的信任和深深期待！

在泰国的时候，勇利跟维克托原则上达成了共识在新的赛季互拼一把！  
按男子花滑选手一般的竟技状态，维克托直言自己不想因伤或做不出成绩而黯然退役。  
想到那一夜欢愉后的余韵里，维克托认真地对勇利说：“小猪，你知道吗，当你全神贯注地滑行冰上，那种享受和纯粹，只要能够保持，必将令你走得更远！Infinity， 其实是我对你的信任和深深期待！”


	231. 231 团体赛

团体赛出战的两名日本选手是勇利和另一位新晋在世锦赛取得第8名的年轻人。名叫山田和义。据说这个年仅十七岁的熊本小子从青年军时期便一直以加拿大作为主训练场，所以勇利跟他并不熟悉。后来还是从藤井星彦口中得知，山田在青年军一直将尤里奥视为假想敌。  
胜生勇利与山田和义的首次会面，看着这留着寸头面无表情的小年轻，勇利心想：这人怎么那么象奥塔啊！


	232. 232 挑釁的小貓

团体赛日本队因为在双人组和冰舞项目没有太出彩的表现而只能夺得第三名。  
身为勇利教练的维克托一派淡然，表现称职。尤里奥趁勇利被日媒拉去拍照的空档对维克托扬起下巴：“老头，没有你，我们照样能赢!”  
直面傲娇又挑衅的小猫，维克托不解：“难道你还想俄罗斯队拿冠军以外的名次吗？！”  
雅科夫：“……”


	233. 233 先来个早安吻吧！

在东京忙完一轮媒体互动和表演后，维勇二人回到长谷津几近四月底。  
从仍旧带着清冷的空气中醒来，勇利感受到随意搂在自己腰间的手，轻轻巴开就要坐起，不料反被用力按回被窝。抬头望进一双尚存惺忪的湛蓝眸子，其间有着赤裸裸的不满和不赞同。  
“小猪你要去哪儿？”  
勇利默。当然是回自己房间啦！勇利心里叹气，这如果说出来他就死定了。  
看向眼前欲逃避的黑色发旋，维克托紧了紧怀里的爱人，坏心地抚上一大早精神奕奕的小勇利，顺势贴向自己并同时握住自己的昂扬，蛊惑着：“先来个早安吻吧！”


	234. 234 维克托的打算

维克托来日本之前跟雅科夫的长谈中，跟自己的教练坦承了几件事情。  
首先是胜生勇利，他既是自己的第一个学生，也将会是自己决定要共度一生的伴侣。仅管在俄罗斯或日本都还没在宪法上承认同性关系，但这些都不会影响他的决定。  
其次是从七月份的赛季开始，这将是他作为竞赛选手的最后一个赛季，明年参加完冬季奥运会，他会宣布退役。  
最后这个赛季，希望雅科夫能把训练重心放在尤里奥身上，虽然以教练资历自己还是三流的，却也不会让小猪手下留情的，自己就当然更不可能放水了！


	235. 235 讨教练费？

五月的长谷津，早晚有着几乎十度的温差。在摄氏十多度到二十几度间，对于维克托来说很是适意。这天晚饭时身为教练的他对胜生一家子宣布有事情要待会儿商讨，请勇利爸爸妈妈和真利姐忙完了聊一聊。  
迎面父母关心又担忧的神色，真利姐了然的目光，勇利反而拿不准恋人的心思了。  
维恰这是要算“总账”，跟我家讨教练费了吗？！


	236. 236 求婚

晚饭后难得地维克托没有粘着勇利，反倒是回到自己的房间捣鼓着什么。  
当前堂送走最后一位客人，胜生真利在收银台做着最后账目点算时，一身西装毕挺的俄罗斯英雄走了过来，让刚巧帮忙擦桌子的勇利惊吓了一把！这大晚上穿 正装？维恰这是？？  
待正式盘膝坐好，维克托向面前的胜生夫妇首先鞠了躬表达被招待的谢意，随后以认真热烈的目光扫过勇利，并对胜生夫妇说道：“伯父伯母，请把勇利交给我，作为我的终生伴侣，我发誓会爱护他，支持他，照顾他，不论贫富顺逆否泰，此生不渝！”


	237. 237 求婚二

胜生勇利对于维克托正式跟自己的父母提出类似求婚的请求，感到惊讶却又在意料之中。毕竟之前这个任性的当世传奇就想着带自己去认可同性婚姻的国家举行婚礼。反而是勇利的大和魂拉不下脸走流程，只想跟家人坦承出柜就算了。  
这边厢，维克托看着胜生夫妇有些困惑和不赞同的神色，直接来了个土下座，伏首恳请：“伯父伯母，我爱勇利，无关性别，我们会幸福的，请放心把他交给我吧！拜托了！”  
这时真利姐闲闲插花一句：“你们在一起的话打算主力在哪里发展？”


	238. 238 我们俩的将来

胜生勇利想起刚才教练的侃侃而谈，心里混合了惊叹跟小甜蜜。  
想不到贪吃又爱玩儿兼伪高冷的维克托已经很认真地为了他们俩的将来打算了那么多！  
“今年作为我竞技生涯的最后一个赛季，余下的时间和未来两三年勇利和我都会把事业重心放在俄罗斯。随后如果勇利选择退役，我们也许会在俄罗斯或日本开办滑冰教室。我退役后应该会有少许缓充期，这期间会全力当勇利的教练，目指国际顶级赛事的大满贯！勇利他有这个实力。”


	239. 239 真正的大boss

维克托求婚的冲击在胜生妈妈的一段话里画上句号。  
胜生宽子：“维恰！我跟爸爸从来没想过儿子有一天会被另一个男人，还是外国人求婚的。勇利从小就不是一个特别的孩子，既没有很好动，也不会做些什么事让家人操心。只是从小学开始喜欢上滑冰，也从那时起跟小优西郡比较玩儿得来。直到后来他要养小维，我们才从小优口中得知勇利是你的迷弟。后来他猾冰被滑联选作强化选手，我们一家子都乐见其成。”  
她喝一口茶后顿了顿。  
胜生宽子：“我跟爸爸都不懂滑冰，我们平常忙着旅馆的事，只知道勇利开心不开心都爱跑去冰堡。维恰！作为一个母亲，我很难就这么轻易地把儿子交给你，尤其是你们俩的前路看起来并不会轻松。维恰！你愿意让时间来印证你的真实心意吗？”  
回到房间的维勇二人，互视一眼，心里不约而同感叹：“原来妈妈才是大boss啊！！！”


	240. 240 维克托的怨念

雅科夫档案（维克托日记）：跟小猪父母提出要和他在一起的请求，果然没有获得认同呢！勇利妈妈说的让时间来证明，我当然不认为自己会输给这个！只是这些天还不能光明正大地抱小猪，唉！这方面还是俄罗斯自己家里方便啊！


	241. 241 温泉逸事

维克托在乌托邦胜生最喜欢做的事就是在旅馆温泉部打烊后，跟勇利一起泡澡。  
这时温泉里只有两个人，逗弄小猪，看他红朴朴的脸和泛着水汽的眉眼，想起来下面都会变硬。不过身为恋人的当世传奇还是很心疼小猪的，所以他都有遵守不能在池内拍照，也没有在池子里要过小猪。


	242. 242 瓦数很足的电灯泡

自从跟勇利父母坦承了两人的恋爱关系后，维克托觉得他跟小猪的泡澡乐趣被剥削了。  
你看，这是勇利妈妈在门外喊：“维恰，勇利，别泡太久，早些睡吧！”  
不久前，勇利爸爸把一些清洁消毒过的空木桶推过来，放在池子周边，不温不火地说：“年青人就是好啊！”害得勇利躲了躲维克托圈在他腰侧的手。  
维克托无奈叹气，估计下一个到真利姐出场了。  
隔间的门被推开，维克托抢先道：“真利姐，我们泡好了，这就出去。”  
胜声真利：“……”真可恶！还是没能抓包他们的“奸情”啊~~~~


	243. 243 求婚 vs 钻戒

胜生勇利感到自己这些天想不上火都不行了！  
都怪维恰！你看，这不是把家里人吓得都乱套了嘛！还要不要人活了啊！  
唉！求婚啥的俺又不是小女生，才不讲究这个!而且你在西班牙都收了我的戒指，真要算的话，也是你答应“嫁”给我了！勇利暗搓搓地想着，却无意识地说了一句：“结婚的话，还是钻戒比较好吧！”  
维克托抬头吹了声口哨：“小猪想要钻戒？好！我们一会儿上网看看款式吧！”


	244. 244 我的珍宝得藏起来

这天晚饭后，勇利被维克托抓住在网络上搜寻男式钻戒。面对恋人张扬的喜好，小猪感到亚历山大，完全hold不住。

看看眼前这款闪瞎眼的全钻白金圈圈，勇利很后悔自己的嘴贱！说什么钻戒啊！看看恋人的积极性，还有早前跟勇利撒娇地说："既然engagement ring是小猪准备的，wedding ring就我来选吧！"  
经过重重波折和多番讨价还价，最后两人敲定了一款低调奢华的卡地亚指环。白金戒壁只镶上一颗不大的钻石，特别的地方是维克托的石头向外，而勇利的侧是内壁镶嵌。套用勇利的话:"我的珍宝得藏起来！省得被别人惦记！"


	245. 245 家人啊！

日子照常过去，维勇两人在长谷津的假期已至尾声。明天便是回返圣彼得堡的日子。  
勇利正在对行李作最后的清点，看看土特产有没有遗漏。环顾周边，入目是挂在墙上分别绣着勇利跟维克托名字缩写的灰蓝色浴衣，恋人的话仿佛仍在耳边：“小猪，你这当儿子的不在身边，我们把它们留下给爸妈，让他们也有个念想吧！” 嗯！心暖暖的，家人啊！能添加总是好的！


	246. 246 离开前夜

维克托把一摞冰堡风景的明信片签上名字给了冰迷三姐妹后，回到房间看到的就是在发呆的小猪。欺身上前从背后把人揽人怀中，腻歪了一句：“愣着想什么呢？”  
勇利回头，正巧刷过维克托的脸颊，被恋人顺去了轻轻一吻。  
"勇利，明天我们就走了，晚上我们等大家睡了再去泡一趟温泉吧！"


	247. 247 温泉play 一

闭馆后的温泉浴池只有近岩壁处一盏紧急照明灯亮着。  
对于自小在这里长大的勇利，闭着眼也能走进池子。想不到维克托对这里的熟悉度并不比勇利差呢！  
在靠近岩壁处坐下，这是勇利最爱泡坐的位置，维克托挨了过来。把温热的水带向勇利的肩背，沿着上臂滚落，维克托拉起勇利的手，握紧并按向自己的胸膛。  
“感觉到我的心跳吗？” 皮肤下嘭嘭的心跳让勇利有些不解，却迎来一个细碎的吻。  
“小猪，其实我有时也很奇怪，跟你在一起的时候，总会莫名奇妙地心跳加速，你得负责治好它哦！”


	248. 248 温泉play 二

吻沿着眉眼落下，流连在耳边被恋人轻轻啜咬，加上温热的吐息，带来一波勾人的刺激。  
“唔...” 勇利发出一声腻人的轻吟。因着维克托一手用力揉捏他胸口的蓓蕾并弹了弹站立的凸点。被固定住的头颅正在承受入侵者在口腔内翻云覆雨。被需索的，迫切的，无可遁逃，好吧！那就应战吧！  
腰身发力，勇利双手捧着维克托的脸庞，打开反击的序幕。  
舌尖扫过恋人的牙齿，舌与之追逐，吸吮之间，维克托任其施为,心里暗道：“小猪终于开窍了啊!呵呵呵~~~~”


	249. 249 温泉play 三

水声轻微夹杂一些隐忍的低喘。维克托正在快速套弄着勇利的分身。小勇利在手中肿胀着，却被束縛着前端释放不得。后穴内的手指在皱褶的内壁探索者开拓着，前后夹击让勇利的呻吟有加大音量的趋势。  
“勇利，你不控制一下，爸妈他们会听见呦!” 维克托坏心地在勇利耳边呢喃。埋在后穴的手指却在话落用力抽动了起来。  
“啊..唔..呜呜......" 被封印的呜咽，被夺去的呼吸。  
禁固住亢奋的小勇利换成从后穴撤出的大手，腾空出来的捂上小猪的嘴巴，小维克托终于一股作气冲到蜜穴的尽头，小勇利也终于被释放了。  
手指探人勇利的唇，以两指抽插，换来勇利不成音节的咕噜声，身后是小维克托的征讨鞑伐，熟悉的活塞运动开始：”勇利放心吧！我也就这么做一次而已啦！“


	250. 250 维恰你给我等着！

放心什么的，那都是浮云！！！  
乘搭内陆机往东京时的勇利在心里吐槽自家教练。那个难以言说的部位，异样地有着存在感，就像在向主人提醒它昨夜'操劳过度'了！  
死维恰，明明说好只做一次的，但也不用玩‘持久战’啊！还说甚么水力浮力的有帮助，待在里面好爽的，就不想那么快出来......  
真是够了！我要给他惩罚，维恰你给我等着！


	251. 251 尤里奥口中的'老头儿'

把维克托歪在自己肩膀上的脑袋移了移换成一个较为舒适的角度，收回的食指点向恋人的眉心，勇利心里失笑：“让你昨晚没个节制，这下累了吧！嗯！果然，应了尤里奥的那一句‘老头儿’ 啊!"


	252. 252 我们一定会幸福的！

回顾这个在老家度过的假期，由于身边多了维恰，时间真的过得很快呢！临行前妈妈的叮咛尚在耳边回荡：“勇利，无论你选择怎样的道路，都要让自己过得幸福哦! 家里永远都是你的避风港，要记得随时都能回来啊！”  
心，再一次感受到被支持的温暖，请相信吧！我们一定会幸福的！


	253. 253 新的抉择

返回圣彼得堡的维勇二人立即投入新赛季的备战进程。维克托是继续优化"Facinated"和“Infinity”，勇利则面对短节目的抉择。他一方面想滑“Phantom”，一方面觉得"Eros"还没有到极限，所以有些烦恼。  
维克托看着小猪眼里的迷茫，心里有着高兴也有些无奈！自己对勇利的影响力还真是无敌呢！呵呵呵~ 不过作为教练，当然要让学生找到自己的方向啊！


	254. 254 周末约会

周末一大早，完成晨跑的两人正往小木屋的方向行走。整了整背包，维克托跟勇利说：“勇利，我们回去收拾一下，今天不去冰场了。”  
勇利：“......不练习？”  
维克托：“嗯！今天我带你去夏宫和运河堤畔走走！不然下次你回老家被人问起，我这当教练的不是太失职了吗？！”  
勇利：“......"脑袋有些转不过来的勇利呈怔愣状态。  
维克托把他搂了过来，附耳道：“小猪，你也可以把它看成我们之间的周末约会！”


	255. 255 小猪的忧虑

‘周末约会’这个词，让胜生勇利从心底热了起来。唉！好像不论在何时，只要维克托撩他，心跳都会加速呢！纵使两人现在已经有了很深的羁绊，心灵互通，肢体交缠，目标一致，勇利还是不能完完全全的放开，对于这一段不能获得所有人认同的恋爱关系，勇利是不太自信的。  
我，一个平凡的花滑选手，到底能留住维克托多久呢？！两年？五年？十年？一生的话，我能用什么吸引他留下？


	256. 256 圣彼得堡的景点

到了夏宫前，勇利几乎被金色的雕像群眩花了眼。从喷水池的水柱飞溅空中的水沫在日照下让白色的建筑物更加润色了夏天。由于周末的游客潮，维克托会时不时拉着勇利，看起来就像为免被人流冲散。  
殿内富丽堂璜的装饰与家具摆设，让小猪大开眼界。午饭后，两人沿着运河堤畔并肩散步消食。对于两岸旁林立的各式建筑物，勇利又赞叹了一番。  
维克托适时补充：”这里最美的时候其实是日落跟夜景，今天我们晚些回去，也好让你见识一下这里的夜生活吧！“


	257. 257 解酒令

推开厚重的木门，内里热火朝天的景像让勇利有些吃惊。酒吧里人头涌涌，几乎座无虚席。  
“嗨！维克托，很久不见了，我还以为你换地儿了呢！” 大胡子的酒保一边跟维克托打招呼一边调侃。  
“里克维奇，好久不见了，别说你不知我忙着比赛吧！” 维克托四两拨千斤。  
“行啊你！我先调了这杯，回见，老地方给你留着呢！”  
“谢啦！先给你介绍一下，我学生，这是胜生勇利！”  
“还学生呢！洛可斯基都跟我说了的，你好！勇利！这个任性的人应该或多或少让你为难了吧？！”  
“...没..没有多为难，维克托帮了我很多！”  
"果然如此！腻歪！迪亚，一会儿给维克托上两杯伏特加！我弄完这个，吧台就交给你了！"  
看着利落走出吧台拿着托盘走去远处桌子的大胡子，勇利无助地看了看恋人，却望进带着笑意的海洋：“小猪，没喝过伏特加就不算真男人！今天教练我给你下解酒令！”


	258. 258 他害羞了!

喝下一口伏特加的勇利只感到喉头的辛辣，强忍着不咳出来的结果就是让双目泛起水光。维克托顺毛般拍了拍小猪的背脊道：“受不了就别喝了，反正我又不会笑你的‘不男人’！”  
”你！维恰！你说谁不男人了？！“勇利怒瞪眼前人。  
”小猪，你每次在下面难道都没爽到吗？呜呜~的特别腻人呢！“老流氓贴在小猪耳边正在发挥本色。  
”你..." 勇利涨红的脸连耳尖也在发烧。  
“你们在聊甚么？这么热活儿? 噫?勇利你很热吗？" 刚进来包间的里克维奇问道。  
连忙举杯就饮，咕噜了半杯下去换来连串呛咳，维克托递过面纸给勇利并回话：“我们刚才讨论上下的问题，他害羞了!”


	259. 259 我想像不到以後沒有他在身邊的日子

谁害羞了？谁害羞了？谁害羞了？脑子开始晕的勇利心里在重复这个问句。那边里克维奇已经坐了下来，睿智的目光专注着：“你真的打算定下来了？为了他？”  
维克托：“我想像不到以后没有他在身边的日子!”  
里克维奇：“这样会让俄罗斯三岁以上八十岁以下的女人都哭鼻子啦！”  
维克托：“没那么夸张，最多是三到四十岁而已罢了，我可是很挑食的！”  
里克维奇：“去！你还是别说话了，继续当你的高岭之花吧！“


	260. 260 老维的真面目

"勇利，呃! 你不介意我叫你一声勇利吧？现在跟维克托一起住，有没有被他的真面目吓倒？" 里克维奇转头跟勇利说道。  
“真面目？”小猪一下大脑转不回来，表情一副呆萌样，让维克托偷了个颊吻。  
"老维，我还真没见过你这么腻人的样子呢！"里克维奇忍不住揶揄。  
“你也去找个人定下来啊！别老泡在酒里面。”  
“去去！那几个酒庄还不是因你这甩手掌柜，我用得着那么辛苦吗？！洛可斯基跟我恐怕上辈子欠了你不少，所以现在来还债给你做牛做马！”里克维奇顺势抱怨。  
维克托无辜状：“那还不是你俩在说我没记性又不上心，怕股票啊酒庄啊都败在我手上的。”  
“停！你咋现在开始像耶普夫了？人说一句你顶回来十句！”  
"不至于吧，我才不是话唠！"  
“勇利，抱歉啊！老维实在变了很多！像个人了，这真是你的功劳！”  
"我？" 勇利发昏的脑子无法进行罗辑分析，抬头对上维克托的眉眼，只憨憨笑了起来。


	261. 261 友情对话

"话说，你以往赛季初都不会来喝酒的，今天应该不只是为了把勇利介绍给我认识的吧？"里克维奇了然地以事论事。  
"嗯！上次多亏了你帮洛可斯基，把那个疯女人从我这采集的样本销毁了。还有，勇利现在有些迷茫，我想让他轻松一下同时看看他自己真正的心意。"  
“来！干杯！” 一口气喝下半杯伏特加的维克托无视来自大胡子鄙视的眼神。  
“赛季中，我还是教练呐！能陪你喝一杯都还是看在勇利的面子呢！” 继续无视对方手中涓滴不剩的空杯。  
“少来吧！就你那酒量，也就是一、 两杯而已！干了！房间我给你留着了呢！”


	262. 262 即然已经认定，就不会给他溜走的机会！

整杯酒下肚，维可托也感到胃里见暖。跟里克维奇聊起去日本与勇利的交集及后来的种种。  
说到已拜见双方父母，引来大胡子一声怪叫。  
“我说老维，你手脚也太快了吧？！”  
“不会！即然已经认定，就不会给他溜走的机会！难道你不这么认为吗！？”


	263. 263 僕 の Eros は Victor だ!

把熟悉的身躯揽入怀中，略为挣扎的勇利喊着：”再…再来…”  
“给！” 一杯淡金色的液体推到勇利面前。  
勇：“甜的！好甜！”  
维：“勇利喜欢吗?”  
勇：“唔！还要……”维克托把空杯子再注满香宾加入果汁。  
维：”勇利，看看我是谁？”  
勇：”Victor! My coach!”  
维：”勇利想滑Eros吗？”  
勇： “想！”  
维：”勇利想滑Phantom吗？”  
勇： “想！”  
维：”Eros还是 Phantom？”  
勇： “…..” 勇利睁着迷蒙的眼努力睁大看着维克托。一手拨开维克托的前发，一手捧着恋人的脸并把自己的贴了上去蹭来蹭去，把里克维奇也萌呆了。  
维克托被蹭得发痒，却还是问道：”要Eros还是 Phantom呢？勇利？小猪？” 顺手拍了拍勇利的背。  
勇：“E…Eros! 僕 の Eros は Victor だ!”  
之后的某一天，里克维奇感叹：这两只实在太腻歪了！一同喝酒的耶普夫和洛可斯基：同感！


	264. 264 酒吧里的xxoo???

身体在发热，脑子有些昏沉，嘴巴里还在怀缅漫延在喉间甜美的味道。  
胸口有轻微的凉意，很舒服。勇利半眯着眼，不太清醒的大脑纠结着睁开眼睛或是继续沉沦下去。  
“啊！唔~” 被突如其来被喫咬的刺激让勇利喊出声音同时瞠目。  
这是闹哪样？我咋半裸地躺在床上？跟维克托xxoo???  
"小猪，酒醒了？" 维克托咬上一边耳廓说着，自顾自舔吻下去。  
手抵上恋人的胸膛想要推拒，却被耳边吹拂过的一口热气弄得虚软了身体。要不要对他那么敏感啊！小猪欲哭无泪。  
“维恰！这...这是哪里啊？” 入目狭窄的空间，勇利向恋人寻求答案。  
“里克维奇的店里，有属于我的小包间！你醉了，我也喝了酒，所以不开车回家了，我们今晚就住这儿。”  
“......” 勇利被自己醉了这个事实弄得有些鸵鸟。  
“怎么不说话了？刚才你可是一直喊着‘再来，再来，要，我要，我还要的' 啊！’”

维克托在心里偷笑，而胜生勇利就整个人都不好了。


	265. 265 我才不是要这种‘上面’！

“唔 ...唔...啊啊......唔...呜呜......” 低声隐忍的呜咽自勇利唇边溢出。扭动的腰肢配合骑承身下的律动并被撞击深深。  
“不行太大声哦！不要让别人听见！” 话落却恶作剧般扣紧勇利的腰身大力顶了顶。  
“哈...唔！” 勇利连忙以手封口。  
“小猪，你太不尽责了，明明都按你的要求让你在上面了啊！”  
小猪悲愤！被这个蓄意曲解人话的老流氓气的：“我...我才不是要这种’上面‘’！“  
”哦？那好吧！还是让你教练我辛苦一些吧！“ 一个翻身间，上下逆转，重整战意的小维克托，再度直捣黄龙。


	266. 266 你是不是在担心我？

身体明明挺疲惫，却不知是否出了场汗，反而令精神清明了不少。  
小包间的天花板出乎意料的高，让并不宽趟的四壁硬是拉出空灵感。  
勇利望向闭着眼的恋人，维克托怎么忽然想喝酒并外宿呢？平常涉及滑冰的练习他都很认真很严格。  
指尖仿似拥有自主意识般描绘着恋人的眉目，却被一只大手捕获。  
”勇利这是认床睡不着吗？“  
”维克托，你是不是在担心我选短节目的事儿？“  
”那个啊！还是滑Eros吧！“  
”噢！维恰你帮我选好了啊！“  
"不是我，是你自己选的，你看！" 调出手机里一段视频，画面定格在: 僕 の Eros は Victor だ! 

勇利小猪石化中。


	267. 267 大奖赛开锣

抛却迷惘后，维勇二人便投入到操练之中。十月下旬又是一年一度的大奖赛开锣。比较幸运和不幸的都出现在分组抽签之后。  
幸运的是两人不用在总决赛前对碰，不幸的就是要分别去四个地方作赛。  
维克托要去加拿大的里贾纳和日本大阪。  
勇利则是法国的格勒諾勃和美国纽约。  
至于尤里奥能留在莫斯科作为地主般的俄罗斯赛站和去中国北京，维克托也不得不认同小猪果然没有抽签运呢！


	268. 268 你总算有些长进了！

对于维克托的加拿大赛站首战，雅科夫这么问了一句：”维克托coach, 你会要求胜生勇利随行吗？“  
“当......” 消音的然字，让维克托顿了顿。  
雅科夫拍了拍他的肩膀，了然道:"你总算有些长进了！"


	269. 269 不论何时何地，我都不想跟你分开！

晚饭后，维克托问勇利：“十月底和十一月中旬的加拿大和日本赛事，你要跟我去吗？”  
勇利愣了愣，抬起的脸庞有着不解和怒意：“维恰，你什么意思？这还要问吗?!”  
维克托垂眉掩起心里的得意，故作沉吟：“这个在飞机上跑来跑去，会剥削了你的备战和练习时间。”  
“维克托，你是我的教练，难道离了圣彼得堡你就没有东西能教给我了吗?还是说你有自信我能在你不在时也不会暴饮暴食?”  
拉起他戴着戒指的右手：“你是我最重要的家人，维恰！不论何时何地，我都不想跟你分开！”


	270. 270 最动人的告白！

雅科夫档案（维克托日记）：“维恰！不论何时何地，我都不想跟你分开！” 这是我听过最动人的告白！啊啊啊！我的小猪，实在太可爱了！而且那晚的福利实在倍儿棒！我把他里里外外吃了好几遍呢!


	271. 271 你给我等着！

经过商议，胜生勇利作维为维克托的学生兼助理随行往加拿大。这个安排让尤里奥嗤之以鼻：“肥猪就是离不开维克秃！”  
淡定走到尤里奥面前仗着身高优势俯首：“你看清楚，这哪里‘秃’了?! ”手指额后长出细小绒毛的发际线并睥睨道：“小猫，这次输了可不要哭鼻子啊！难看又不卫生！”  
尤里奥：“你！你个死老头儿，给我等着，哼”！


	272. 272 作为一个运动员的责任心

加拿大赛站里有熟悉的克里斯跟奥塔比克，同时还有新进的“美国慧星”路易斯 ·赞比。  
十月份里贾纳的气候跟圣彼得堡相若，出门前维克托还是让勇利加多一件厚衣服以防感冒。这让勇利很无奈。不就是上个月被你这老流氓在浴室折腾了半天又没吹干头发睡觉外加操练太拼弄得感冒了几天，要不要这么杯弓蛇影啊！  
维克托投来不赞同的眼神道：“勇利，作为一个有责任心的运动员，首先就是尽可能地远离伤病。”


	273. 273 加拿大赛站短节目

加拿大赛站短节目维克托的“Facinated” 轻松地以破110分列于首位，紧接着便是克里斯和路易斯。  
回到选手准备区时，克里斯无来由地说了一句：“果然后生可畏！” 话落向着路易斯呶呶嘴并瞄了眼勇利。被发现其小动作的维克托拍了拍肩膀揶揄了一把：“怎么?怕了？这可不是你的作风哟！克里斯！”


	274. 274 长见识了!

看着眼前缠着自己腰腹正睡得舒服的教练，勇利小猪表示：长见识了！  
虽说之前维克托称自己作赛前都会睡到赛前自然醒，根本不认识所谓的“赛前焦虑或赛前恐惧症”，直到现在，胜生勇利才有即视感。这不，银色发丝随意地散落，刚好掩盖了老让恋人在意的发际线。  
撩起一缕垂在耳边的发丝，勇利动了动身子附耳唤道：“维恰！起床咯！” 


	275. 275 想你了！

有些小迷糊的湛蓝眼眸，清澈地倒映着自己的脸庞，勇利看着这种状态的恋人，被点燃了萌点，呆了一下。  
下一秒却被温热的唇舌捕获。通过舌尖的探吻，勇利莫名地感觉到恋人的心声，仿佛在诉说：想你了！  
辗转迎合，勇利难得地夺回主动权，出击吸吮起来，惹得维克托闷哼了声。刹那清明起来的战斗民族正想反攻，却被勇利掐在腰身并用力扯出距离：“起来！不闹了！差不多时间去赛场了。”


	276. 276 克里斯退出

腻歪了一小会儿去到赛场时，雅科夫已经黑着脸等待了好一阵子。勇利寻思是否该上前道个歉，维克托已经开始招呼起自家教练："哟！雅科夫，你还是一样地守时早到呢！"  
雅科夫咬牙：“维恰！你不是说跟胜生君一起来就不会迟到吗？”  
维克托懵逼：“啊！我有这么说过吗？”  
雅科夫气极：“别跟我说你又忘性了！”  
维克托继续懵逼：“我真的有说过吗？什么时候的事啊？”  
雅科夫无语问苍天，扭头走过之前摔下一句：“克里斯退出比赛了！”


	277. 277 I will follow you, my phantom!

克里斯退出比赛? 为何? 维克托和勇利心里泛起大大的问号。两人分别致电和发信息给他，却得不到回复。  
雅科夫走过一圈消了气回来，看这两人担心的模样，为免可能对维克托上场作赛造成不良影响，雅科夫coach还是揭晓了答案: 克里斯早上练习时摔倒了，X光片显示脚腕骨裂，所以无法继续作赛。  
勇利跟维克托相视一眼，一股阴霾笼罩。  
“维克托，如果，我是说如果......”  
"小猪，不要担心，我知道怎么做！I will follow you, my phantom!"


	278. 278 小猪，要淡定！

长曲/自由滑最后一轮战况并未因克里斯的缺席而产生一丝懈怠。作为压轴出场的维克托，眼看现在排位前三的总分都破300的属于偏高完成度的对手成绩，勇利止不住手心里的汗意。  
当前首位的“美国慧星”路易斯 ·赞比，其节目构成有5个四周跳，虽说判定有效完成的只有四个，这对同样以5个四周跳构成节目的维克托来说，同样具备大挑战，因为维克托的节目完美呈现率也只有百分之79. 5514。  
如果不考虑这个坑爹的0.5514，按当世传奇的原话：“这不就代表8成的成功率嘛！小猪，要淡定！”


	279. 279 希望大家跟我一起享受它！

在长曲/自由滑的“Infinity” 的节目构成里，维克托最后以315.47的分数得到加拿大赛站的冠军。次名是路易斯 ·赞比。对于维克托在节目里只做了4个四周跳的完美演出，当传媒采访时他是这么说的：“从前，我喜欢带给大家惊喜；现在，我爱上了享受冰上的完美呈现，并且希望大家跟我一起享受它！”


	280. 280 要打败的，只有你自己！

作为维克托唯一的学生，胜生勇利有时会感到亚历山大。虽然自家教练早已肯定他的努力和天赋，然而面对尤里奥、路易斯这种天才，他还是会惯性怂。从加拿大回程前，维克托特意跟勇利谈了一下：“勇利，你知道我临时变动了节目里的跳跃的深意吗？”  
勇利:"......" 眼神有些小迷茫。  
维克托：“虽然我们是在竞技，我们的初心必然是'喜欢'，再然后是通过身体锻练来追求完美的表达与呈现。小猪，在这个过程中，你要面对的和要打败的，只有你自己！所以，别的人天不天才又如何？还是说你只能把自己的成功建基于对手的失误上？”


	281. 281 维恰就拜托你了！

加拿大赛站后，雅科夫立刻赶回俄罗斯和尤里奥往赴中国北京。虽然尤里奥在莫斯科的首战已报大捷，作为常常有可能抽风的成年组新锐，雅科夫教练表示很忧伤：“咱们俄罗斯的滑冰天才都特么不让人省心！” 所以他一把老骨头还是得频频扑扑的当空中飞人。维克托为了强调‘自己有长进了’，便跟他商量后决定跟勇利直接从加拿大飞往日本作赛。考虑到维克托信誓旦旦地指出长谷津有冰场能够保证练习时数，雅科夫终于同意了。只是临行前他神色不明地对勇利说：“胜生勇利，维恰就拜托你了！”


	282. 282 你比你自以为的能量大得多了！

胜生勇利觉得晕淘淘又受宠若惊！那么严肃的雅科夫教练拜托他呢！还把维克托交给他！  
勇利看着老教练远去的背影，不确定的自语：“我只是给西郡打了个电话而已，拜托他们看看冰堡的时间能否配合吧，也没帮多大的忙啊！”  
维克托惯性拥紧勇利：“勇利，你不知道的是你比你自以为的能量大得多了！”  
勇利：“啥？啥能量？” 小猪出现蚊香眼。


	283. 283 你实在很温柔呢！

返回日本的维勇二人，不意外地又在机场被围观。救驾的当然少不了藤井星彦了。然而联同藤井一起出现的宇野樱，则让许多人惊爆眼球。  
胜生勇利："宇野小姐，你...怎么来了？"  
宇野樱：“胜生选手载誉归来和尼基福罗夫选手来日本作赛，我们宇野商事可是非常期待呢！”  
胜生勇利：“宇野小姐有心了！可是机场人多，你这样身怀六甲，实在会让人担心啊！” 勇利瞄了一眼那个大肚子，暗忖那是快生了的节奏吧？！  
宇野樱：“都八个多月了，胎儿很稳也很健康!胜生君你实在很温柔呢!” 含嗔的眸光却瞟向维克托。  
维克托难得摆出一副面瘫脸，像只专注勇利的发言。  
胜生勇利有些无言：“......”  
藤井星彦：“宇野小姐、胜生选手、尼基福罗夫教练，车子备好在外面了，我们走吧！”


	284. 284 不会是你的种吧？

离开机场后宇野樱并未同行，只是跟维勇二人初步订了个约定在他俩完成日本赛站回返俄罗斯前吃顿饭。对于这个安排，藤井星彦面对勇利疑问的小眼神也只能摊了摊手表示理解不能。  
反倒是当勇利问起宇野樱的结婚对像是谁时，惹来藤井的大白眼：“胜生君你都没看日本的网上新闻吗？那个在7、8月时日本闹挺大的宇野集团继承人未婚先孕啥的......”  
勇利回想了一下：“那时赛季刚开，哪有时间看八卦啊！”  
装小透明的维克托忽然神来一句插花：“听说孩子的父亲是现役花滑选手？”  
藤井星彦：“是啊！我们都在猜经手人是谁呢！” 只见他突然灵光一闪式地回头：“不会是你，尼基福罗夫选．手．的种吧？！”


	285. 285 有什么绝招能迅速让人'say yes'的？

对于突然脑洞大开的藤井星彦，维克托郑重澄清："绝对！不可能！我有心爱的人了，宇野樱跟我无关！"  
维克托特地举起左手，无名指上的钻戒让藤井一时失神，同时不解地望向勇利，惹来勇利游移的眼神。  
藤井星彦：“维克托coach你结婚了?保密得很厉害啊！俄罗斯冰盟也没有透露呢！”被shock到的藤井星彦处于轻度混乱中。  
维克托:“就是还差一场婚礼！对了，藤井君，在日本有没有什么绝招能迅速让人‘say yes’的?”


	286. 286 你这样忽悠人真的没问题吗？

藤井星彦很想吐槽:我说你这当世传奇又俄罗斯英雄的，这身价这颜值都搞不定的，您让我这小平凡可咋活呐！  
然而作为专业的日本滑联代表，藤井星彦同学表现出巨大的专业素质，略为思考后给了维克托答案："我本人暂时还没有对像。据说有一齣老日剧叫作‘101次求婚’的，你可以去网络下载看看，也许会有用！"  
听到这里，现阶段客串小透明的胜生勇利想说：”藤井同学，你这样忽悠人真的没问题吗？“


	287. 287 你是在心疼我？

"都八个多月了啊！那该是2、3月份怀上的吧！" 勇利没留意他暗搓搓的想法已下意识地讲了出来。  
维克托紧了紧放在勇利腰背的手臂，脸色转阴：“勇利，你还在像着宇野樱?!”  
勇利：“维恰！宇野小姐当初那么对你，怎么可能随便怀上别人的孩子？我就是很奇怪啊！如果是谁都行的话，那么对你来说不是很讽刺吗？”  
维克托：“我才不管那个女......” 有种突然的福至心灵：“小猪，你是在心疼我？” 后面这句已经是贴在勇利耳边的低喃，还有被恋人气息熏红的勇利的耳朵。


	288. 288 想看我呷醋的样子？

"小猪，你老实讲有没有怀疑过我？" 对恋人突如其来和没头没尾地问起这个，胜生勇利表示理解不能而拒绝回答。  
“就是宇野樱小孩的爸爸啊！” 这次换来勇利不解加鄙视的目光。  
“勇利都没有担心我会出轨吗？” 勇利的目光调高，变成瞧白痴的神色。  
“二月份呐！那不是你在圣彼得堡拍了个日本广告么！” 维克托发出会心一击！  
“啊！对哦......” 勇利作晃然状，然后没了下闻。  
"勇利你都不会呷醋吗？" 老流氓颓然。  
“维恰想看我呷醋的样子？” 勇利摆出一副小白脸。  
“......”  
熟练地拨起银色的发丝："维恰！我们正在竞技的时段里呢！" 再默默拉出胸口的挂坠：“还是说你许诺的一生，这么快就出现变数了？”


	289. 289 预感

雅科夫档案（维克托日记）：看着小猪的成长，作为教练的自己很欣慰！可是作为恋人，我觉得自己撩人的功力在退步。宇野那个疯女人果然把那个计划付诸行动了！对于小猪的信任，我很开心！但是我有预感，这也许会让我们的感情首次面临整个社会的拷问。


	290. 290 备战日本赛站

在长谷津备战日本赛站的维克托心情非常愉悦。  
这次回到乌托邦胜生，当世传奇立马感到不一样的氛围。胜生一家子对他多了些随意，不再有像之前的客人或是能帮助勇利的恩人的那种客气。  
直到他迳自把行李拉去房间，勇利才急忙把恋人拖走：”维恰，爸妈让你以后回来，都住这边！”  
入目是勇利原来的小单间与隔壁的客房已经打通，单人床也换成了大尺寸的双人规格，墙壁上正挂着两人的浴衣。  
顺着维克托盯着的两人的浴衣，勇利红透耳根，嗫嚅：“那个，你不要想太…唔..唔….”  
快速在小猪嘴巴里扫荡一圈，维克托拥紧勇利: “勇利，我爱你!”


	291. 291 上一次的冰上play

由于冰堡是被临时决定作为维克托备战日本赛站的主练习场，而冰堡原来的一些训练活动也不可能改期，所以维勇二人的练习时间分为清晨和傍晚两个时段。而休馆后，西郡更给勇利提供方便随他练习，甚至给了他一把备用钥匙。  
维克托想起上一次的冰上play, 盯着小猪皙润的脖颈，眸色变得有些深沉。


	292. 292 激励士气

做完一节练习的维克托滑到场边，迎来勇利递过的毛巾。擦过额头鬓旁的汗迹，调整呼吸渐趋平静的维克托有些奇怪的看着明显在忍着笑意的恋人。  
勇利把视线调回手里的保温杯并且递出：“给！刚才滑得真棒！维恰！”  
大手接过保温杯同时覆上勇利的手背：“除了棒，你刚才想甚么那么高兴？”  
“哪有！就是看你滑得越来越好，我都没信心挑战你这个俄罗斯英雄了！”  
“哦？这样啊~~”拖长的尾音让勇利觉得危机感：“哎！我就是随便感叹一下啦！My coach!”  
“唔！也是呢！当教练的有义务激励学生的士气！要不，今晚让你在上面？！”


	293. 293 留着自己欣赏

勇利小猪的逆袭：跟维克托一起在长谷津备战世界性赛事，对于是教练又是竞争对手的他，感觉真是一言难尽！每当我跟这个偶像的出色表现作出比较和反思丧失自信时，维恰都会用“行动”来让我打起精神，不然就是在激情理忘乎所以！切！姑勿论如何，俺也是男人啊！！！总有一天我会凭实力来达成“在上面，攻下他”的!  
今天把冰迷三姐妹贡献出来的草莓发夹给维恰戴上固定住他的前发，呵呵呵！虽说当世传奇很自信自己能carry它，却不知我可是偷拍了他好几张呢！唔！还是都留着自己欣赏吧！小流谱对不起啦！


	294. 294 期待面对自己的培养成果

日本赛站上维克托的对手包括了奥塔比克和彼集。虽然勇利对自家教练充满信心，想到奥塔也有着曾经跟维恰并列过颁奖台上的实力，便少不了的有些担心。反而被维克托闲闲回了一句：“小猪啊！我可是很期待面对自己的培养成果的，你认为我可能让别的人来摘取它吗？”


	295. 295 看来我还是'做'得不够啊！

面对信心与实力都爆表的恋人，勇利无言吐槽下只好转过话题：“彼集说会早两天来日本，我们上次去泰国也叨扰过人家，我想在比赛前带他去观光一下。”  
“嗯！”维克托沉吟一下给予放行。  
勇利：“那我把东西收拾一下，维恰你要跟我一道吗？”  
“嗯？” 入目维克托不善的眼神，勇利想为自己的嘴贱点腊。  
“哎! 我先给藤井君打个电话，把我们订的酒店日期提前两天吧！”勇利企图亡羊补牢。  
伸手把勇利扣在腰间：“小猪，到了这个时候你都还没有‘咱俩儿是一体的’这种觉悟，看来我还是‘做’得不够啊！”


	296. 296 抗不住的彼集

约好在大阪车站跟勇利汇合的彼集非常后悔！在参加了由藤井星彦预订的茶道馆品茶节目后，他当机立断地表示要单飞自己玩儿！没办法，经过刚才一个多小时的被各种发狗粮行为和全程被维克托表面亲和暗中疏离的态度招待下，深深感觉到自身作为电灯泡从宇宙传来的恶意，我一个热带少年实在抗不住能够横跨亚欧大陆的森森冷风啊！


	297. 297 这是赤裸裸的迁怒！

看着彼集远去的背影跟眼前维克托无辜的眼神，勇利没好气地抱怨：”维恰！你的亲民形像呢?! 真难为美奈子老师还曾经让我学你要给粉丝福利的说！“  
"小猪，我又没赶他走，你不带这样的！这是赤裸裸的迁怒！"  
”真服了你！还说迁怒，我看你是怕他又上传些什么在网上吧？“  
”......“  
捏了捏维克托的手心：”好了，下面就剩咱俩了，你也不用再板着脸装高冷了，我们去海遊館好不好？“


	298. 298 也许这就是幸福吧！

现在虽然不在海遊館旺季的夏天，入馆参观的游客还是不少。花了少许时间购票后，维勇二人便随着人潮走动。  
不知道是否人多挤拥的关系，从刚才躲避一个莽撞的小朋友开始，勇利便牵起了维克托的手：”快比赛了，你小心点儿！“  
留意到勇利泛红的耳尖，维克托心里被涨得满满的，也许这就是幸福吧！


	299. 299 日本站的赛果

日本赛站的赛果是不出意料的维克托的个人show。他以总分超过次名二十多的差距取得桂冠。赛后，奥塔比克平淡地走了过来环视了一眼维勇抛下一句："胜生勇利，我期待法国站跟你的较量！"  
想起另一边中国站早前尤里奥的胜利，作为亚军的JJ可说是勇利要赢得出线最大的难关。分别有着两胜的维克托和尤里奥，给勇利带来了不小的压力。

这天在冰堡完成操练进度的勇利，被维克托制止了下场休息的动作：”别走，你先休息5分钟，我跟你一起滑一会儿！想想要滑那个？“  
倚在栏边休息的勇利看着更换冰鞋的维克托，无意识地吐出一句：”伴我身边，不要离开！“


	300. 300 两颗心，正相融

没有观众，没有音乐，也没有华丽的舞衣，只有两个人的冰场与冰刃划破冰面的刮击声响。勇利在前，维克托在后。接续步，旋转，跳跃，一切就那么地水到渠成。速度带动风声，身后呼吸的频率，是的！我的维克托就在身旁。  
从小，我只能在远处看着，只能以目光追逐，而现在不一样了！我正在他的前方，我要让他的目光，只能专注在我的身上！超越！要超越！此刻的自己，要超越上一刻！我能做到的！滑冰，是我们共同的爱恋！

此刻，不必言语的两颗心，正相融。


	301. 301 法国赛站

只相隔一周左右的法国站赛事，让勇利和维克托基本上不存在多余的调整时间。  
这次勇利将要面对的是较早前败在维克托手下的路易斯和中国站的亚军JJ。  
看着在冰场上做着热身的勇利，维克托皱起眉头：“嗯！还是在紧张啊！”  
“勇利，来一下！”下场过来的勇利被维克托带去场后的预备室里。  
一把抱过勇利，感受着怀里有些僵硬的身躯，维克托叹息：“小猪啊！想吃炸猪排盖饭吗？”  
“吓？” 勇利脑子有些转不过来。  
“你知道吗?去年中国赛站时，你说过让我要比你更相信你自己，如今我也正在你的身边，我在看着你呢，勇利！”

 

扫雷1： 299段应为：奥塔比克平淡地走了过来环视了一眼维勇抛下一句："胜生勇利，我期待final跟你的较量！"


	302. 302 我的Eros，只有你！

"我在看着你呢，勇利！比起炸猪排盖饭，对我来说小猪才是最美味的！"  
"在只有你的冰场上，你只能够想我，想别人是不行的！"  
“所以，你的Eros，是只属于我的告白! 而我，将一直与你同在！”  
自颈后传来的温热吐息，让勇利放软了紧绷的身体回抱着属于自己的恋人。  
“是呢！维恰！我的Eros，只有你！”


	303. 303 当必无所畏惧！

勇利小猪的逆袭：自从和维克托在一起以来，我觉得自己的抗压性已经有了明显的增强。只是一面对"比赛"这二字，心里总是会紧张。非关输赢，就是会情不自禁地混身绷紧。  
维恰说的对，只有他才是我的Eros，那么，我只要想着在冰上的他就好了，为我一直追逐并憧憬着的......

再说，既然两年多以前还没和维克托近距离接触的时候我都能杀进Grand Prix Final，如今有着他在身边，胜生勇利，你当必无所畏惧！


	304. 304 浑然天成！

浑然天成！大奖赛的法国站短节目，日本皇牌胜生勇利以首名佳绩挺进次圈！  
看着手机里媒体的大字标题，维克托露出愉悦的微笑。呵呵！浑然天成！真好的说法呢！  
想到昨天的比赛，小猪的表现实在令人惊喜！行云流水般的接续步，俐落的跳跃，完美的转动和连续跳跃，根本无法挑出毛病！所以虽然整体上Eros的Tes 分不及JJ, 最后还是勇利略胜一筹。

我的小猪，你总是让我移不开眼睛呐！呵呵！


	305. 305 丢脸的时候

从浴室出来的勇利，入眼便是自家教练混身发散着愉悦的费洛蒙。边擦着头发走向倚在沙发上的维克托，边问了一句: "维恰，啥事让你这么开心啊？"  
“？” 开心？嗯！也是呢! "我啊！总觉得跟小猪在一起就令人心情愉悦呢！"  
“啪！”是手里的毛巾掉落地面的声音。明明一句普通得不行的话语，却让勇利泛起了臊意，真特么爱撩！  
维克托捡起地上的毛巾，复瞧了眼勇利，迳自走去浴室随手换过一条毛巾，便自动继续给勇利擦起头发来。  
“刚才看手机，媒体上都在赞叹你昨天滑的Eros呢！被评价为浑然天成！我认为他们说得一点儿都没错！”  
“还有你本来很紧张的，怎么突然变得那么不同了？”维克托隐隐有些期待。  
“想着是滑给你看的，就放开了嘛! 你又不是别人！而且，我更加丢脸的时候，你又不是没见过......”说着说着勇利的头就低了下去，只有耳垂泛起的红，昭显著暧昧不可说。


	306. 306 被消音的刽子手

雅科夫档案（维克托日记）：苍天啊！大地啊！我可爱纯洁身娇体软易推倒的小猪宝宝到哪儿去了？ ！现在的胜生勇利实在太凶残！他怎么就能端着一张无辜脸开黄腔？ ！ [勇利不依：啥米黄腔?! 我那是自嘲，自嘲懂不？ ]  
维克托不认同： 自嘲你脸红个什么劲儿！ [勇利抗辩：我才没脸红！ ]  
维克托继续： 还不认，你看连耳朵都是红的 （递过手机图档）[勇利呆愣中：你连这个也拍?]  
维克托再接再励：当然！我不想错过小猪蜕变的每一刻。 [勇利： ......]  
维克托发出会心一击：给你看看我的珍藏....(熟悉的场景，长谷津的冰堡，半赤裸的身躯躺倒冰上，律动的人影与喘息声...... ) [维克托！我...我要杀...唔唔....唔....手被巧劲定在身后，狂烈的吻欺上，想要当刽子手的人终被消音。 ]


	307. 307 Be my infinity!

法国赛站的长曲/自由滑，勇利还是沿用了”Yuri On Ice"的曲目，只是编舞和跳跃动作把技术分基数推得更高。

在即将出场的时刻，维克托双手定住勇利的脸，直接逼入勇利的视线： You're my Yuri! On the ice and follow me. You're my phantom, I want you to be my infinity!

法国赛站， 胜生勇利力压JJ夺冠，并且打破了他出道以来的个人总分最高记录。


	308. 308 JJ和尤里奥

JJ 很喜欢逗弄尤里奥，他觉得尤里奥被撩拨得炸毛的样子很像他儿时养过的小猫。小猫的名字叫做宙斯，一只黄色的波斯猫。那副平常目中无人的吊吊眼跟尤里奥很相似。可惜的是宙斯在一次他少年组集训时走失了。  
对于粉丝团JJ女郎跟尤里小天使的针锋相对，JJ表示喜闻乐见。每次搂着女友看尤里奥咆哮炸毛，人生实在不要太美好！  
可是近来JJ的这项娱乐似乎被剥夺了不少。此无它，奥塔比克总是出现在尤里奥左右，就算JJ出口术使劲儿撩，小猫看起来也能不动如山，大不了回个卫生眼。

呜...他是看我输了两场就瞧不起我King of JJ 了吗？！


	309. 309 被瞬间治愈的心

因下一站在美国纽约举行的尾站赛事跟法国站相距不足一周的时间，赛后维勇二人即马不停蹄地从欧洲取道美洲。难得作为半个地主的JJ打算邀请他们一起走，却被正牌地头蛇的路易斯给呵呵了。  
从网上得知普莱西德湖的地域里镜湖（Mirror Lake）的美景，身兼教练和恋人的维克托想起小猪在西班牙要求过观光的往绩，便打算先领略一下美洲小镇的风情，嗯！恬静的二人世界也很不错！  
然而当路易斯告诉他11月底这时段镜湖正处于结冰却还没达到厚度足以滑冰时，当世传奇整个人都不好了。如果只看雪的话，还不如直接在俄罗斯看到饱！

当勇利站在Ironman 作为小镇居民的身份石旁眺望着镜湖双目发亮地说: "维恰！这里好漂亮啊！我们以后找个夏季再来一趟好不好？"  
"好！"老流氓失落的心被瞬间治愈了。


End file.
